Faith - retelling of the Korean Drama Faith
by Wordhound
Summary: This is a retelling of the Korean Drama Faith. In my story, Eun Soo, is not a time travelling doctor, but the daughter of a noble advisor from the the previous King's court who manages to get herself disowned by her hateful father. She then goes on to become a pupil to a famous healer and become well know for her healing skills. She meets Choi Young, when the Queen falls ills
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the darkest part of the night, still and almost sinister. The kind of night where every sound is magnified by one's imagination. It was a testament to the skill and training of the soldiers who rode purposefully towards their destination, making no sound, and even when they picked up their pace, it was no more than a rustle of the wind.

They were in a hurry. They didn't realize the gravity of their errand, but their General did. Choi Young, trusted General to the newly instated King Gong Min, had been called late in the night to the king's chambers. He arrived to find the King with his attendant, the palace doctor and Lady Choi. They wore varying looks of anxiety. The King spoke first.

"General! I need you to do something of utmost importance"

"Please command me, Your Highness."

"The doctor they speak about. The one on the outskirts of town. They say the doctor has healing abilities that are almost magical."

Choi Young couldn't help the slightly skeptical look that crossed his face. Lady Choi, his aunt, seared him with a sharp narrow gaze, probably rebuking his flippancy, but remained silent. "For the moment," he thought with amusement. His expression turned serious as he turned back to his King who looked on the verge of panic.

"She cannot die. This nation will be doomed if she does."

Not understanding, he turned towards Lady Choi and the palace doctor for an explanation. The doctor stepped in.

"The Queen is ill," he stated. Choi Young nodded. He had heard the queen was unwell. "But I was given to understand it was nothing more than a fever brought on by exhaustion due to the long journey from Yuan."

"That's what we thought as well," Lady Choi stepped closer, her voice dropping to a stage whisper, "but this. This is not natural whatever it is."

"We don't have time to go into the details, but the fever has not reduced for days. And the exhaustion is getting worse. She doesn't wake to eat or drink and soon I fear she may slip into a coma" said Doctor Jang Bin. "I have heard of a healer on the outskirt of town on the forested side, who has great training from few of our time's most talented healers. I think that's our only hope."

"She cannot die. Not now, when I have worked so hard to get here. I will not have her die and ruin my reign even before it began." If Choi Young found the King's statement to be heartless coming from a husband, he didn't show it, and apart from a slight stiffening from Lady Choi, there was no reaction from the other. The King's statement was harsh but true. If the Queen died so soon after her arrival to her new home, Yuan, her home country, would not let the insult pass.

"Tell me how to get there," the general asked the doctor. When he understood his directions he turned to the King and bowed, "I will bring him back as soon as I can." As he turned to leave, Doctor Jang Bin called out to him. "General! This doctor is female"

As Choi Young rode out with some of his most trusted men, he allowed his mind to wander. A female doctor. He shook his head wondering how he was going to get a woman to ride off in the middle of the night with the King's elite soldiers, with as little explanation as possible. He would bodily pick her up and force her to accompany them, but it wasn't something he was looking forward to. Simply put, if word got out that the King's soldiers went around abducting women it would agitate the kingdom already made nervous by years of mistreatment by previous kings.

In the distance, he could make out the faint shadows of a dwelling on the edge of the forest. As they drew near, he ordered his soldiers to dismount and tie their horses near the well. They might possibly be less threatening if they didn't approach in a clatter of hooves. Making no effort to mask their arrival, they strode up to the front door and knocked. Almost immediately, a small hatch built into the door opened. In the faint light of the moon, he could see the head almost reached the peephole. The next second, a pair of eyes was peering at him. A child, he thought, standing on tiptoes. He smiled, "I would like to speak to you mother, child."

"She's dead," a tart voice replied. He frowned. "The healer who lives here, I'm looking for her," he said impatiently.

"What do you want with her?"

"I need a healer" he state emphatically, not wanting to divulge too many details to this irreverent youngster.

"Yes, I understand that", the voice said with exaggerated patience, "but why? For whom? What seems to be the ailment? Those things might be helpful to know."

"Damnit, I don't have the time of the patience for this. Time is of essence. Bring me the healer now!"

"I need to know what the problem is, so I can take what I may need to help." Gone was the amused, irksome tone, replaced by seriousness.

Not a child but the Healer herself. Choi Young decided to give her the information. If at any point she posed a threat, he would not hesitate to run his sword through her.

"The Queen is ill. Has had a low fever for days and now doesn't wake for anything. The palace doctor fears she may slip into a coma. He believes this has something specific to women's issues, which he is not as well trained in. He said you might be her last hope."

There was a pause. "You would trust me with the Queen's health?" the healer said with some amazement. Then her tone was quick and efficient again. "Give me a few minutes to gather my things." The hatch closed and the General wondered if she was actually gathering her things or planning an escape through the back door. He was wondering if he should send his men to surround the house, when the door opened. A small figure wearing a cloak from head to toe, carrying an enormous bag. She handed it to him regally saying, "I know it's a lot of things, but I don't know what I'm dealing with so better to take everything so we don't waste time coming back for it."

"I'm sure the palace doctor with have everything you need," Choi young said shortly, handing the package to one of his men.

"I highly doubt it" was her calm assertion.

They quickly walked towards the horses. Nearing them, the healer stopped short.

"I don't suppose you have a cart. A nice one led by oxen?"

"To slow." Dae Man, the youngest of the group stated. The healer sighed and muttered, "I hate horses", but walked forward anyway.

"You can ride with Dae Man". Choi Young said mounting his own horse. The healer looked up to Dae Man, already seated and said almost apologetically, "I'm a poor rider, so I ask your forgiveness, for what may be the most uncomfortable ride for you."

In the moonlight Choi Young saw Dae Man grin and reach out to seat the Healer. She might have let out a soft squeak, but he couldn't be sure. After wobbling for a few minutes, she was seated as best as she could be and they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Palace. She had not thought she would ever go there again. She forced her mind to turn away from the past. She needed her to wits to concentrate on healing

the Queen. She shook her head. She understood too well the implication of anything happening to the Queen so early on the King's reign. The young man was a good

rider, so she wasn't as terrified as she normally might have been. So she willed her mind to calm state and watched the shadows go by.

They reached the palace shortly, riding through the layers of security with ease. In the inner courtyard, they stopped and dismounted. Dae Man took pity on her and

helped her get down far more gracefully than she would have been able to manage. She followed men to the Eastern part of the palace, where the Queen's chambers

were. She was awaited by the Queen's soldiers. And Lady Choi. Seeing her she bowed deeply.

"The Healer?" Lady Choi questioned the soldiers. When they confirmed, she turned and said, "You have grown well child," earning a baffled look from the General and

his men.

"No time for that now. The Queen needs help," said Lady Choi whisking her away.

In the Queen's chamber, the lamps were lit low, but there was heaviness in the air that reeked of an unnatural illness. She quickly walked over to the Queen and

began her examination. Realizing she left her bag with the soldiers, she called out for someone to bring her things. She did a thorough examination, all the while

asking Lady Choi questions about what the Queen ate drank going back a full month. She even asked personal questions about the Queen's monthly cycle.

Finally, she turned to Lady Choi and said, "I need to speak to the King."

"What business would you have with the King?" Lady Choi said haughtily.

"Madam, if my diagnosis is correct, this is a matter for the King."

"You can tell me. I'll relay it to him."

"Lady Choi, I trust you, more than I did my own family, but this I must speak to the King personally. If he decides to relay this to you or allow you in the room when we

speak, that is a matter for him to decide."

Picking up on the gravity of situation, Lady Choi agreed. "But, I need a minute to explain to the King who you are exactly. I cannot keep this from him."

On reaching the King's quarters, Lady Choi motioned for her to wait outside.

Lady Choi, stepped into the chambers, where the King, waiting with Choi Young, anxiously asked about the healers verdict.

"I do not know, your highness, but after examining the Queen, the healer asked to speak to you. She would not say anything to me."

"Then bring her in!" The King ordered. Lady Choi hesitated and said, "Your highness, I feel I must tell you who she is before you speak with her. It might make you

see things a bit differently."

The King impatiently waved his hand ordering her to continue. "Her name in Eun Soo. She is the younger daughter of Il Sung." At this Choi Young reared up sharply,

but it didn't mean anything to the King so Lady Choi continued. "He was an advisor to the previous King, your brother." King Gong Min's face tightened with

understanding. "He had two daughters and one son, all from different wives. The son was killed in the rebellion after your brother died. Before that, the older

daughter was said to have committed suicide because she was said to love someone lower born than her. The younger daughter, the healer, was accused by her

father of bringing scandal on the family and was thrown out. We never saw her again, and I thought she died as well."

"What do you make of this Lady Choi?" The king asked after a few minutes.

Lady Choi bowed her head and said with more passion that most who knew her would think she was capable of, "The son was rotten like his father, but they were

good girls. They grew up in the palace and nobody who knew them would believe all that was said of them. Eun Soo was a very naughty child, driving everyone mad,

but she had a good heart and a strong sense of honour. She came to heal the Queen, even though if anyone has cause to hate the palace, it's her."

"May be she came intending to do harm." Choi Young spoke for the first time.

"Call it an old woman's prejudice, but I will swear on my own honour for those unfortunate girls."

Eun Soo, was ushered into the chambers, and found herself with not only the king, but the general, Lady Choi and palace doctor. Bowing briefly, she got right into her

explanation. "Your Highness, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but the Queen is being poisoned."

It had an electric effect on her audience. They started to talk all at once but the King held up his hand for silence.

"What Lady Choi tells us about you is interesting. What reason do we have to trust you?"

"You don't have a choice."

Choi Young advanced menacingly towards her, but the King held him back and motioned for her to speak.

"Your highness, I will speak openly. Please forgive me if some of the things I say are impertinent or improper, but they are relevant and I beg your indulgence."

Lady Choi snorted and muttered something about children brought up in court. Ignoring her, Eun Soo continued.

"There is a potion, used by women to prevent conception." She stated baldly, bringing a look of extreme discomfort to the men. "Actually there are many potions, but

the strongest most effective one, can also be the most deadly if not administered properly. In fact, its usage is usually restricted to women who have already had

children as their wombs are then sufficiently strong enough to withstand this potion. Even courtesans are careful with this potion if they have not yet borne any

children."

Looking completely uneasy at this point, the King interrupted, "As interesting as this is why are we talking about this?"

"I'm coming to that. While it is a very effective potion for older women who have had children, its effect on a woman who has not yet borne children, and that too one

as young as the queen, can be deadly. A single dose can make one very ill and prolonged usage can kill you. If you do manage to survive, your chances of having

children again are almost none."

Lady Choi gasped. "Is that…?"

En Soo nodded.

"Are you trying to tell me, the Queen has been taking a potion to prevent conception and that has made her ill?" The king stared hard at the palace doctor who looked

baffled at this silent accusation.

Eun Soo shook her head. "It's not likely. Firstly, there are very few who can make it. The doctor here is not one of them. Secondly, if the Queen was taking the potion

willingly, she would have realized it was making her ill long before she got to this stage. Thirdly, her continued illness suggests that it's still being given to her, either

in her food or water, or medicines."

"Is there a cure?" The King cut in.

"She's still not completely at death's door. It is good you called me when you did. I should be able to help. But her recovery will be long and difficult."

"Please do what you will. But before you go, tell me who?"

"Who can make this potion?" Eun Soo asked. When the king nodded she said, "There was an old healer many years ago. He made this potion by request of a wealthy

nobleman's wife who was opposed to her husband bringing a concubine. He made this for her and it worked very well. Spurned by his success, he made a name for

himself until he realized its effect on some women. When he did, he stopped making it, sent all his students away and committed ritual suicide. I can't be sure of who

all know, but my Teacher was one of those students. As his student, I know as well. There was another student, a young man, who was also taught, but he died

some years ago. And lastly Ki Chul." Ki Chul, the brother of the Yuan Empress, and chief instigator of rebellion against King Gong Min's rule.

"So you're saying you're one of probably three people who know how to make this and we should trust you with the Queen's life."

Eun Soo tone was serious now, "Your suspicions are only natural. But my Teacher is away for months at a time and I don't know when he will return. So you can either

trust me, or ask Ki Chul to help if he is willing."

The King gave a hard nod. "Do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Eun Soo returned to the Queen's chamber and unpacked her medicines. She imperiously gave orders for things she needed and soon had everyone

running to her bidding. She allowed only Lady Choi to assist her and got her to personally escort the Queen's food and water from the kitchens. Doctor

Jang Bin was assigned to gathering sundry medical herbs and equipment. Through that night, the next day and the night after that, the Healer sat by

the Queen observing her condition minute by minute. Her medicines, while effective were harsh on the Queen's delicate body as they made her

continuously purge the drug from her body. Eun Soo held her hand and whispered encouragement throughout, insisting everyone get rest even as she

didn't allow herself any.

On the second morning, when dawn broke, it seemed that the danger had passed. The Queen seemed to be resting more peacefully and had even

fluttered her eyes open once to mumble an instruction to Lady Choi. Eun Soo finally stood up, gasping softly at the stiffness in her back and put her

arm on Lady Choi's shoulder to wake her up. They stepped outside. "I think she will be alright now" Eun Soo announced. "I've left some herbs inside.

Please give her that once every three hours with water. No food till tomorrow, then if she can take it, soft food only once a day for a few days. Then

the Queen herself will be able to tell you what she can and cannot eat or drink." Eun Soo smiled, feeling the contentment that she got from having

saved a life with great difficulty. No matter how tired she was, it always made her feel wonderfully happy about the world.

"I will take my leave now Lady Choi"

Lady Choi nodded and said, "I will get someone to take you back."

"There's no need. I should find a cart going that direction. I'll be fine. Really?"

The older woman snorted. "Horses, eh? You've got too many things to be hitching rides and walking. I promise it will not be bad."

Eun Soo packed her things as Lady Choi left and walked towards the palace gates. Outside the Queen's quarters, she came face to face with Lady

Choi and the General.

"He will find someone to take you back," Lady Choi informed her. "Go with him"

Eun Soo bowed, "I will return to see the Queen in a week's time. Please send for me if something happens", and followed the General, resigned to be

on a horse again. They were headed towards the soldiers quarters, if the sound of clanging metal nearby was anything to go on. A group of soldiers

were standing around and they came to immediate attention on seeing their General. Choi Young must have silently signaled, because immediately the

youngest of the group detached himself and rushed over.

"Escort the healer back to her home" and abruptly left.

"Well," thought Eun Soo, "there's thanks for you, for having just saved your Queen."

The young soldier's smiling face more than made up for his General's rudeness. He identified himself as Dae Man, whom she rode with on her journey

to the Palace.

"Well, you're even better looking in daylight. And here I thought it was a trick of the moonlight."

Dae Man blushed and scowled though he was incredibly pleased. The other soldiers roared with laughter and with a touch of envy as well. It wasn't

everyday a beautiful woman smiled and talked freely in their company.

Dae Man was late returning to the palace. Choi Young was talking to his Vice General and some other soldiers when he saw him. "Did you get lost?" He

snapped at the young man. He was immediately contrite. "Forgive me General. But Elder Sister wanted me to stay for a meal as thanks for my escort. I

couldn't say no."

"Elder Sister?" Choi Young said in disbelief. Dae Man rushed on, "She cooked for me. She was very kind." Then he muttered almost to himself, "No

one's ever offered to cook for me…." Choi Young's gaze softened a fraction. Dae Man had had a difficult life and was not used to gentleness and

kindness from others. He decided to let it go and nodded, dismissing the younger man.

As Dae Man walked away, he was surrounded by some of the other soldiers. "You ate a home cooked meal?"

"What did she say?"

"What is she like?" And so on.

The Healer's story had filtered through the palace and caught everyone's imagination. A young noble girl disowned by her father thought to be dead

now a respectable and skilled healer with an attitude to match a King's. She would warrant watching over. And if as she said, Ki Chul was involved in

this, then she may be in danger herself. Choi Young pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The day had barely begun and his worries were

compounding every minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Ki Chul looked over the message his soldier delivered. According to his palace spy, the Queen had been treated for her illness and was doing better.

Her guard had been doubled and her food and drink preparation was now overseen by armed guards. He crumpled the parchment and threw it in the

fire. "Tell me about this doctor." He commanded.

"My Lord, she was brought by the Woodalchi guards in the middle of the night. She was then taken to speak to the King. I hear she is the younger

daughter of Il Seung."

"Il Seung…Il Seung…" Ki Chul muttered searching his memory. "Ahh, yes. The one with the wayward daughters. Didn't they both die?"

"The older one is dead My Lord. The younger one was also believed dead, but she has been treating people on the edge of town for a few months

now. No one knows where she was or what she's been doing for the last few years."

"Then find out!" Ki Chul shouted. "I want to know everything about her by tomorrow night."

When the messenger left he turned to his younger brother, "We need to find some other way to unbalance this King. Goreyo is my domain and he

needs to understand that if he wants peace he should leave the thinking to me. I will destroy anyone who comes between me and this kingdom."

Some days after her visit to the palace, Eun Soo noticed a man hanging around. He never approached the clinic, didn't seem ill and didn't seem to have

come with any patients either. He came when the crowd of patients was usually at its peak and left a little before the last of her patients. Either he

was incredibly stupid or thought she was. She shook her head. Men always underestimated women. In this case, it was a good thing. Receiving and

sending off her patients with instructions gave her the opportunity to observe him. She came to the conclusion that she had caught someone's

attention and they were trying to assess if she was a threat. They would do better not to underestimate her. On second thoughts, it was a good

thing. She had returned to the Capital for a reason and already she seemed to be making enemies. But they would be dealt with later. For now she

had nothing to do but treat people and be nothing but a disgraced noblewoman who was trying to live out her life with some dignity.

After some days, the watcher disappeared. She was apprehensive that she was in some sort of danger. But a few tense nights of listening for

intruders revealed nothing so she relaxed assuming she was in no immediate danger. And then, one day, she had a visitor. It was nearing dusk and

her crowd of patients had thinned leaving a few stragglers. When she stepped out, she was told there was but one more patient to see. Then in the

distance, she saw a cloud of dust moving her way. Riders. She smiled anyway and ushered her patient in, leaving instructions to tell anyone who

asked that she would be done soon. Getting through the consult as patiently as she could, she prescribed remedies and then walked her patient out

to his waiting family. Smiling her farewell, she finally turned her attention to the group gathered in her courtyard. At first glance they were all hired

soldiers. Then towards the back of the crowd, she saw him. Resplendent in robes that probably cost more than she saw in a year, he casually looked

her over in a gesture that sent a shiver down her spine. She knew who he was, but pretended ignorance anyway.

Bowing deeply she said, "My Lord. Welcome to this humble Healer's home. How may I be of service?"

He chuckled, but there was no humour in it. It put her more on edge. "I'm not unwell. Not in a physical sense. I have ailments, but that's what soldiers are for,

correct?"

Feigning ignorance, she smiled ingratiatingly and said, "I do not understand the ways of nobility and men."

"Come now. A daughter of a great courtier, surely you must understand that words say so less and silence says so much. But come now, let us not fence around. As

the daughter of a dear colleague, I feel we can speak openly. You treated the Queen. Why?"

Her eyes hardened as she dropped all pretense. "She was unwell. As a Healer, it is my duty to save people to the best of my ability."

"Your loyalty should be guided by the men in your life. Your father…"

"My father threw me out. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Would you really try to ruin this Goreyo nation due to a petty grudge you hold against your father."

"I am a simple woman. I do not let politics or the actions of men to guide me. A patient was sick and I was able to heal her. There' really not much more to this."

"What if I tell you father to take you back? Would you like that? You can come back to the palace, hmm? Have anything you want. Silks, jewels. Not work like a

common peasant. He will even forgive the sight of the man coming out of your chambers at dawn."

"I hear your 'dear colleague' is in Yuan. I would not want him to waste a journey to claim me, only to have me disown his this time. I do not understand your schemes

My Lord and I would thank you to not involve me in them."

Switching topics abruptly Ki Chul said, "The next time the King calls, I want you to do nothing."

"That is not possible."

"Does that mean you're going to make an enemy of me?"

"I'm going to save someone as best as I can. What that makes me is for you to decide."

Ki Chul laughed, softly and menacingly. "I hope you have as many friends as you think you do. Be wary, be very wary of me….My Lady." His attendant shouted a

command and the soldiers mounted and left. Eun Soo was scared. When she found herself a student of a healer, all she wanted was to spend her life healing and not

get caught up in the ugliness of politics again. Why did she let them talk her into this foolish scheme?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Eun Soo's midnight visit to the palace. She had sent a message to Lady Choi requesting her to let her know when she could go to check on the Queen. Winter had set in early this year and the days were getting shorter. She stepped into her bedchamber and lay down on her pallet. She was tired but too wound up to sleep. She wouldn't admit it but Ki Chul made her nervous. Even as a girl, he inspired fear in her. He was always soft spoken, she'd rarely heard him raise his voice, but he frightened people. And long before she understood why, she learned to be frightened of him as well. Her father was fool to throw in his lot with him. Though, living in the luxury of the Yuan court, he may not necessarily agree with her, she thought wryly. Then she heard the sound she had been dreading. Horses coming down the stretch of road towards her home. Shaking off her instinct to be cowardly and hide, she stepped outside and was hugely relieved to see, "Dae Man!" she called out, her relief making her smile wider and she waved enthusiastically. He was with another solider and they both shrank in awe at the brightness of her welcome.

"Elder Sister!" Dae Man returned her greeting. "This is Dol Bae". The soldier with him mumbled something.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance." Eun Soo tried to put him at ease, but it just seemed to make him more nervous.

"Lady Choi told us we had to escort you to the palace this evening."

"And bring you back" Dol Bae said and abruptly shut his mouth as if fearing he had something out of place.

"Dae Man, if I had to make that journey on horseback, I would prefer to do it with you." Noticing him glancing towards her kitchen, she asked "Do you want to eat first?" At this both men gave her bright affirmative smiles.

The ride to the palace was not as tense as the first one. The food seemed to have broken the ice with the young soldiers and they talked nineteen to the dozen about their lives, their training, fights and battles that they had been in. And of course, their General. She wondered if the man knew they idolized him, worshipped him and would cheerfully give their lives in his service. She had seen him once at the palace, a much younger man. When that disaster with that female Red Moon soldier happened. She shook her head and tried to free it from memories. Her sister and she had sneaked into the upper gallery overlooking the throne room. And watched how ribald debauchery turned into nightmare. And her father just watched. It sickened her to her stomach to this day.

Reaching the palace, she was dropped off near the Queen's quarters. A female soldier escorted her to the Queen's room. Inside were Lady Choi and the Queen. Awake and sitting up in bed. Curious, Eun Soo looked at her for the first time awake and was startled to realize she was so young. And she looked exhausted. Eun Soo felt compassion for this young woman some years younger than herself, shouldering a burden probably far too large. She bowed to the Queen.

"Your Highness I am happy to see you looking well."

"I hear it is thanks to your great skill" Queen Noguk replied in a soft cultured voice. "I don't understand why they would target me in such a heinous manner…."

Eun Soo understood. The Queen's body had become political tool between her husband and his detractors. She had been violated, just the same as if someone would have killed, kidnapped, or assaulted her. Unthinkingly she reached out and clasped her hand over the Queen's in a gesture of sorority. She jumped when Lady Choi pinched her saying "You were always lacking in manners and the peasants have obviously not taught you better". Eun Soo smiled her dimples deepening. She _loved_ Lady Choi's manner of rebuke. Harsh words accompanied by a deadpan expression. She always found it hard not to smile. When Queen Noguk smiled at this exchange, the tightness around Lady Choi's eyes softened. "At least, as a mannerless monkey, you have some use as an entertainer. Finish your checkup."

Eun Soo looked the Queen over and when finished pronounced "I think you're going to be fine my lady. It will take a little while longer so do not expect to conceive before a few months." Queen Noguk nodded. "I am curious about you. Forgive my intrusion, but I would like you to stay and converse for a while. Tea, Lady Choi?" Eun Soo grinned. For such a shy looking creature, Queen Noguk knew how to give a command so it was obeyed instantly. Happy to comply, Eun Soo seated herself comfortably in the chair next to the Queen's bed.

Lady Choi stood outside the Queen's chamber and smiled to herself at the sound of laughter coming from inside. Being a Queen was lonely business and to one as young as the new queen, the isolation must be frightening. She approved of Eun Soo as a companion. Whatever the stories may say, Lady Choi would not believe her capable of anything dishonorable no matter how much she rebelled against her father and rules that govern the life of a noble born lady. Not for a minute, did Lady Choi believe that Eun Soo had returned to the Capital after travelling for years with her teacher. She was certain the little monkey was up to something and resolved to find out soon enough. Then, sighting the King approaching with his guards and the General, her nephew, she straightened out dutifully. As they drew near she bowed deeply, then winced as a burst of laughter came from inside. The King and his retinue stopped short looking at her in amazement.

"I will announce you Your Highness," Lady Choi walked inside the chamber to inform the Queen of the King's visit, but he was right on her heels. He stopped short seeing Eun Soo gesticulating wildly with her hands and the Queen seemed to be laughing at her antics. The entire room was made aware of the moment the Queen noticed her husband's presence in her chamber. The laugh died on her lips. Gone were the eyes sparkling with merriment, to be replaced with a look of defiance even as she made herself as still and graceful as was expected from a Queen. She inclined her head regally, though Eun Soo thought if the Queen straightened any more her spine would snap, and said, "Greetings, Your Highness."

The King inclined his head in response. "You are recovered?"

"Yes", Queen Noguk replied, casting her eyes downward. There was no further response. Behind the King, Choi Young sighed. The couple had been like this ever since they left Yuan, probably since they got married. They each pretended to exist in their own realm barely acknowledging each other's presence, yet were so determined to do what they thought was their duty towards each other. The King shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other like an errant schoolboy. Each pretended not to notice his awkwardness. Not so for Eun Soo. She was watching the scene unfold with open curiosity, the expression in her eyes shifting constantly telling Choi Young, who found himself watching her, that her thoughts had run away with her. She really was mannerless, he scoffed.

Grasping for something, the King turned to Eun Soo saying, "And what is your assessment of the recovery?"

"I believe the Queen will make a full recovery Your Highness", she said, oh, so respectfully but her eye were dancing in amusement. "She would need lots of fresh air so I recommend time spent in the gardens every day. Perhaps Your Highness would be kind enough to oversee it yourself…." She trailed of leaving her implied suggestion hanging in the air. The King's eyes widened as if she had shouted "Snake!" and backing away with jerky movements he said, "That is good to hear. I must leave now" and disappeared with his soldiers and attendants hot on his trail. Choi Young exited last signaling to his Aunt he wanted to talk to her.

Eun Soo bowed to the Queen. "I will leave as well your highness. Please call me if you need me for anything."

"Will you come only if I am sick," the Queen asked almost wistfully. Eun Soo smiled and told her, "I will come whenever you call me and as quickly as I can."

Outside, she saw Choi Young slouching against a beam. He looked up and she returned the look with a frank gaze. She waited with him for Lady Choi. She had thought about it for the last few nights and come to the conclusion that she must inform the palace about Ki Chul's visit. Her people were days away and she wasn't foolish enough to think she could handle him on her own. When Lady Choi came outside, she said quickly before the General could get a word in, "Madam, I need to speak to you."

"I thought we finished discussing the Queen's health."

"This is something different." Lady Choi gestured towards a small alcove away from the soldiers. It included the General as well. When they got there, she said "Tell me" and when Eun Soo glanced at the General, "you can trust him child."

She took a deep breath, "Ki Chul visited my clinic a few days ago."

"What did he want?" Lady Choi asked.

"For me to refrain from healing anyone connected with the palace?"

"..and in exchange?"

"A place in the Yuan court." Eun soo snorted in amusement. There was nothing she wanted less than to be a simpering Lady of court. Any court.

"I suppose he threatened you as well." Lady Choi said more as a statement than a question. "Very well", turning to the General, "I want you to escort her back this evening."

"I am busy," Choi Young protested, "I cannot leave for at least another two hours. "One of the boys can take her back."

"You're going to do it, because I say so."

"What can possibly happen to her anyway?"

"I'm still here, if you haven't noticed" Eun Soo piped in and they both glared at her for her efforts. "I finally see the family resemblance" she muttered. She saw neither was going to give way and in an effort to placate them both she suggested, "Maybe I can visit with Dae Man, if he is done with his duties. When you're ready to leave, please inform you." Neither like her suggestion but they both nodded. That sharp, impatient jerk of the chin which was coming to associate with the Choi family.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a good three hours before Choi Young remembered his errand. Heading back to the soldiers quarters, he heard her before rounding the corner to see her sitting near a fire. Someone had procured a steamed dumpling for her and a cup of something he assumed was tea. One of his men was animatedly telling what seemed to be a battle story and she was giving him her full attention, alternately nibbling on her dumpling and sipping, exclaiming wholeheartedly at the right moments making the amateur story teller puff up his chest and embellish the story further. The others seemed to be constantly interrupting him with "No, that's not how it happened" and excitedly taking over. She seemed to always be inducing merriment to her surroundings. It was a gift, he reluctantly admitted to himself. Seeing him, the group sobered and got to their feet to acknowledge his presence. Then she looked over and got to her feet with such a bright smile, he blinked. She was advancing towards him, the smile growing brighter if possible, and then she reached him and called out a greeting….to his Vice General? She passed him holding out her hands saying warmly, "It has been too long." His normally reticent Vice General returned the gesture holding out his hands to briefly cover her much smaller ones.

"It has indeed been too long, my Lady." He smiled back at her

She gurgled at his use of a title. "Haven't you heard, I'm not a Lady anymore," she exclaimed almost gleefully. The Vice General laughed. By now the men were agog with curiosity. "I do not know anyone else who would announce such a thing so happily for the world to hear."

She gave him a mock exasperated look. "You do know the type of family I come from, right?"

The Vice General's smile turned rueful, "I surely do Eun Soo _ssi_"

"Then don't pretend my behavior outrages your sense of modesty, Joo Seok _ssi_" She returned playfully.

Their use of first names seemed to startle their audience, a fact which did not escape Joo Seok. Feeling the need to explain he addressed the General, "I was a new recruit to the palace guards when the Healer was a young girl." Eun Soo nodded happily. "I was not very quick at my duties in the beginning so I was punished a lot." Choi Young faintly raised his brows. "Punishment was to make sure the Lady Eun Soo didn't manage to leave the palace unescorted." At this Eun Soo laughed outright.

"You were very alert. I never managed it when you were on duty."

Inexplicably irked by the warm reunion, Choi Young abruptly said, "I will escort you back now." Eun Soo nodded, waved goodbye to the men and bowed to Joo Seok, "Please visit me when you can. We have much to talk about." He returned her smile and nodded leaving her to chase after Choi Young who was already making his way towards the stables.

Without a word he mounted and lifted her behind him and set out. After a while, "General?" He ignored her. Then more insistently, "General!" and prodded his back one finger for good measure.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"I know you're not happy about this errand, but can you please slow down. This pace is making me ill." The pace slowed but he practically radiated irritation. After a few moments, "General?"

"What now?" he said between gritted teeth.

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"What?"

"Hurt. Injured. Cut. Stab….."

"I am not."

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Yes. I. Am." His tone cowed her a bit. But she wasn't one to be down for long

"Just that I can smell blood. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"It's not mine," he felt her nod her understanding against his back and after that there was no more talk from her.

A short way from her home, he tensed. There were watchers. This far away from town, it didn't take much intelligence to figure they were watching the Healer. He continued to ride on.

In her small courtyard, he stopped, but didn't make a move to help as Eun Soo awkwardly clambered off. Seeing no sign of life he said, "You live by yourself?"

"Only when my Teacher is not here."

"Is he here now?"

She shook her head. "He hasn't arrived yet. I came ahead to set things up." Choi Young tamped down his irritation. Why must she use so many words when a simple 'yes' would have sufficed.

Eun Soo looked up at him and he nodded. Taking that as a dismissal, she bowed and thanked him for his trouble and walked away.

Choi Young watched her enter her house and waited till he heard her secure the latch. He went back down the path he came, and then circled back sneaking up on the watchers. They were two of them, lounging around complacently. The General walked into the circle of light cast by the small fire they had lit.

Choi Young spoke first. "What is your business here?"

"We are but weary travelers" was the slick response.

"It is unusual to for travelers to come this way. The path down the hill stops at the waterfall."

Immediately they looked shifty. Choi Young sensed the instant they decided to go for an attack. It gave him the opening he needed. The Woodalchi General couldn't attack anyone on mere suspicion, but if they attached first, they were fair game. The younger of the two rushed at him with a long sword, but was no match against the General's speed. Within minutes, he was on the ground, his throat slit, blood and his life escaping in a deathly gurgle. The second assailant charged at him as well but Choi Young much faster sword arm sliced deeply into his shoulder. The man staggered back. With the hilt of his sword Choi Young hit him against the side of his head and he collapsed at his feet with a groan. Kicking him flat on his back, Choi Young pressed the heel of his boot into the injured shoulder while reaching down to grab the front of his robe. He whimpered in pain, and perhaps, fear.

"Who sent you?"

"I am less than dead if I tell you" came the rasping response.

"Answer me!"

When there was no response, he let go of him without warning, and the man fell back hitting his head hard against the ground. He made a sudden move towards his boot, presumably for a hidden knife, but Choi Young was too quick for him. He whirled around in a smooth motion embedding his sword in the man's chest.

Searching the dead men for any clues yielded nothing but their fighting technique told him plenty. They were well trained professional soldiers. Probably employed by the Noblemen with vast holdings to protect. But that was more common for nobility who lived too far away from the Capital to rely on the King's protection. This close to the palace, there was only one professional army. Ki Chul's. The General turned towards the small home perfectly visible from this vantage point. A small light was visible through an open window. He shook his head. The woman was either very brave or stupid. Alone at the edge of the forest, away from the city she lives so carefree. Did she think the world was as safe as the palace?


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me everything you know about the Healer. What is she doing back in the Capital and why is someone so insignificant under scrutiny?" Briefly he explained his findings from the previous night. His Vice General looked baffled but his Aunt said, "She's up to something definitely. If she has caught the attention of the palace and Ki Chul, it is not by accident. She has already proved she can escape notice if she chooses to."

"I don't really care for the details. She turns up here within days of the arrival of the new King. Is she here to cause problems? Does she have a protector who she may be working for?"

The Vice General shook his head. "She grew up here in the palace. She knows no one on the outside who would put themselves out for her. And there is no one she trusts well enough." Then as if something struck him, he let out a soft sound of disbelief and continued. "Although, and it sounds far fetched, she might be here to offer help." At their questioning look he continued. "They were incredibly intelligent. Had an instinctive understanding of people and politics far beyond their age. They told me once they wanted to be a part of the Kings advisors when they grow up."

"They?"

"The sisters – Eun Soo and Ha Na. They used to hide in the upper galleries listening to political debates and bemoaned the 'stupid old men' running the country. I thought they would outgrow it. But they cared about what happened to the people. "Why don't they understand their ignorance is going to affect people's lives" they used to ask. And they were devastated the day the Red Moon Army…." Vice General Joo Seok broke off horrified at where his musings had taken him.

"They saw that?" Lady Choi asked, her brows drawing together. The Vice General nodded then they both glanced at Choi Young whose expression had turned to stone at the reminder of his time with the Red Moon Army. How he lost his Leader. And his fiance. "Continue" Lady Choi told him.

"Soon after that, Il Seung found a husband for his elder daughter. She was furious. Father and daughter raged at each other for days. Then one day she disappeared. The soldiers picked up a trail to the forest and the cliff on the opposite side of the river. They found her shoe and nothing more."

"It's probably why the child lives there" said Lady Choi betraying a strong sentimental streak which she would never admit to.

"She's devious enough to have survived on her own all this time and she's come back for heaven knows what. I don't know why you persist calling her a child." The comment earned Choi Young a death stare from his Aunt. Judging by her expression, she would have cuffed him if they had been alone.

"Some months later, a palace maid said she thought she saw a man slipping out of Eun Soo's room at dawn. Il Sueng was beside himself with rage. I was on the King's watch that day. Her father and the King spoke to her together. They commanded she tell them who it was. There was shouting, threatening, but she just sat quietly and refused to say a word. Soon they decided she would marry in her sister's place and ordered her to be locked in. That was the last time I saw her. I don't even know how she disappeared out of a locked room. With your permission General, I would like to send men to watch over during the night."

"It would be easier to keep an eye if she moved to the palace" said Lady Choi then responded to her own statement, "but it would take something drastic for her to return."

"Permission granted," Choi Young said walking away. He got the information he needed. He could not be concerned with the whims of strange women.

The following few weeks fell into a predictable pattern for the Woodalchi. During the day they trained, spent time on their duties which these days mostly involved intelligence gathering. Listening in the streets for word on the ground, arranging spies in suspected rebel noble households, following up on suspicious activity and their most favourite of all, the night watch on the Healer.

Choi Young entered the soldiers' barracks early one morning after a pre-dawn meeting with the Suribang. The two watchers on duty the previous evening were reporting into the Vice General. He nodded and sent them on their way. Approaching him the General said, "Report."

His second in command bowed and said, "There has been nothing untoward since we began our watch."

"Are they still fighting like ignorant village boys?" One evening Choi Young found some of his younger boys scuffling with each other and was horrified to find they were arguing about whose turn it was to survey the Healer's home that evening. Needless to say, their punishment involved riding with a confidential message to a place that would take them at least two weeks to return.

His Vice General snickered. "After the scolding you gave them, there have been no further incidents. Though I think Dol Bae almost cried when you made him switch his duty roster else so he could accompany you and the King."

Choi Young shook his head. "What is so interesting about sitting on a hillside and watching a house?"

"Ahhh, well there you see is the issue. They're not, exactly, sitting on the hillside." At the General's deepening scowl, he hastened to explain, "The Healer found them out on the second day they were there. So she offered them the use of her courtyard and a bucket of hot coal for their comfort."

"I do not send them there to be comfortable."

"There is little harm done" Joo Seok said pacifying tones. "They can watch her better from up close." And then feeling strangely emboldened he said, "In fact, I was there a few days ago myself. The Lady Eun Soo wanted me to thank you on her behalf for ridding her of the other watchers."

"She knew they were there?"

Joo Seok nodded.

"And she was happy to just let me leave her there and return?" Choi Young was flabbergasted at this foolhardiness.

"She never did display any sense of self-preservation", Joo Seok shrugged.

Choi Young, finding words failing him, stalked away. She was supposed to heal the Queen and leave. But she managed to insert herself into everyone's priorities. The Queen, because somehow she looked to her as friend. The King because he couldn't fathom what a Queen had in common with her. Lady Choi, because she saw a young woman who grew up in front of her rather than a potential traitor. The Vice General and his soldiers because somehow she was everyone's friend. And his, because the pieces of the puzzle didn't fit and it gnawed at him. Never mind. The Suribang would find something. And when they did, he was going deal with her once and for all.

Choi Young didn't have to wait too long. Barely two days later, he received a message from the Suribang saying they wanted to speak with him. They were waiting for him near their usual spot in the marketplace.

Walking past a hawker he picked up three steamed buns and gave two to the boys waiting for him and began wolfing down the third one himself. "What have you got for me?" he mumbled, his mouth full of food.

One of them swallowed audibly and began to speak. "The pretty woman has some interesting friends." Choi Young nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Have you heard of group called the People's Soldiers?"

Choi Young nodded, "They caused a lot of trouble in the provinces. Stealing grain and giving it to the villagers, threatening officials they thought were corrupt. Didn't they kidnap a magistrate once for giving a biased judgement in favour of a rich merchant?"

The boys nodded. "But what has it got to do with the Healer? They operate in provinces don't they?"

"They're here now. I heard some of the key members of group arrived at the Capital a few weeks ago. And they've been secretly passing messages to that woman through her patients. We also heard their leader is expected to come in person soon."

"The people in the provinces speak of him like he's some sort of saviour."

"More like a thief and a bully" said Choi Young

"He wears a red scarf around his face and nobody knows what he actually looks like. So they just call him Red."

"Red?" scoffed Choi Young and the boys echoed his disdain. They thought of him as a hero and if he thought this Red person was nothing, they were going to as well.

"I suppose they decided, with the King in residence and all the nobles here, Gaekyeong had better pickings." One of the boys surmised.

Choi Young nodded and thanked them promising to stop by the Suribang headquarters soon.

"People's Soldiers?" Choi Young thought in disgust. "The Healer just might be naive enough to think this thievery was a most noble cause to help the people." He was going to deal with it, deal with her, right away.

Choi Young urged his horse to go as fast as possible. Soon he arrived at Eun Soo's home. He rode right up into the courtyard. Dismounting, tossing the reins to one of his boys he pointed a finger at Eun Soo saying, "You, had better do some real quick explaining or you're going to find yourself locked up in the palace dungeons."

"What? I don't…." Eun Soo began but was cut off.

"The People's Soldiers, heard of them?" Eun Soo didn't pretend to misunderstand.

"It's not what you think. _They_ are not what you think."

"We have all the time. You will explain, from the beginning, where you've been over the last few years, and what you're doing in the Capital now. Every word had better be the truth or I promise you, I will forget you're a woman." He left that threat hanging. The Woodalchi boys looked bewildered. They wanted to protect their Elder Sister. But this was their General. So they stood by slack jawed doing nothing.

Eun Soo took a deep breath. "Well, this is certainly not the way we'd planned this, but…." And she got no further as something whistled in the air. An arrow went through the sleeve of her robe and she jumped as she realized the proximity of danger. Pure instinct made Choi Young grab her and push her behind him. The young soldiers dived for their weapons as they scanned the perimeter.

"Two!" shouted one of them.

" North, north east!"

Choi Young's sharp eyes caught one and in a fluid motion threw a dagger which embedded itself right through the man's neck. But the arrows kept coming. Whirling around he tried to locate the other one. Got him! And threw another dagger aimed this time between his eyes. But not before he discharged another arrow this one aimed straight at Eun Soo. Choi Young grabbed her by her shoulders spinning her around but he miscalculated and the arrow went through his shoulder. The dagger found it mark though, for there were no more arrows after that. The General ordered his men to locate the bodies and bring them back to the palace.

"You're coming with me," he told Eun Soo grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

"But you're injured. Let me…"

"It's only a flesh wound. It will keep." Fine words, then why did his head feel like it weighed a ton. And his feet felt like they were moving through a swamp. And his wound couldn't be that bad, why, he barely felt it at all. Then his legs collapsed under him. He looked up in a haze to Eun Soo's face. Then there was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Choi Young opened his eyes with great effort. He could feel the strain of having to drag his eyelids across his eyeballs and the sensation was disconcerting. His shoulder felt as if it was on fire.

"He's waking up. Lift him up for me please." A woman' voice. Immediately he felt two pairs of arms on either side lift him to a half seated position. Soft hands touched his forehead, then his cheek and then slipped behind his head to hold him steady. A cup was then lifted to his lips. Water never tasted so go. As it eased down his throat the tightness seemed to leave his body. He was eased back down and then finally, he was able to open his eyes fully and examine his surroundings. He was in his room back at the barracks. Vice General Joo Seok and Dol Bae stood by his pallet. On the other side stood the Healer, Eoon Soo. His memory and wits returned quickly and he lifted himself to a seated position by sheer dint of will. Then he pointed at Eun Soo and said in the strongest voice he could muster, "Dungeons. Now!"

The two men in the room looked flabbergasted. In a move that infuriated the General, they looked to Eun Soo as if looking for confirmation. He heard her sigh.

"I will not repeat myself," roared Choi Young, having regained full control of his vocal chords. Joo Seok looked helplessly between his General and his friend. She shook her head at him, a move that Choi Young missed. Giving in to his duty and loyalty to his General, he nodded to Dol Bae. The younger man approached Eun Soo and put his arm out to hold her, just as he would any other prisoner, then abruptly drew his arm back. Taking pity on him Eun Soo said, a bit too cheerily, "Come along then. We don't want your General to unbalance his humours. Lead the way Dol Bae _ssi_."

When then left, Joo Seok turned to his General. It wasn't his place to question, so he remained silent, but try as he might, he couldn't keep the questions from his eyes.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A whole day, General." He answered quietly. Rising unsteadily, Choi Young briefly explained his findings to his Vice General.

"Go and inform the King of this. Tell him I will be along shortly." Joo Seok, nodded, yet remained rooted to his spot, as if willing his leader to say something more.

"She is to remain where I put her till I can think of what is to be done with her. I hope I make myself clear. Don't allow her to sway you from you duty."

Joo Seok smiled humourlessly, "If I sway from my duty, General, the one I will have to answer to probably even before you, is her." And bowing he left, leaving his general to wonder at the loyalty this woman inspired in a calm and rational man such as his Vice General. Briefly he mused at the rumor that led to Eun Soo's exit from the palace. It was almost too easy to put two and two together, but was it really that straightforward?

A short while later, having eaten a quick meal, he dressed himself and left his room intending to speak with the King. He was waylaid by Dae Man who held out a cup for him. "Not now," snapped out Choi Young without even breaking his stride. Dae Man followed him.

"It's your medicine General. The Healer said you were to have this after you eat."

Choi Young pinned him with a stare. "Are you aware that your "Healer" is currently a guest in the palace dungeons?" Dae Ma's head jerked back before nodding slowly. "And yet you expect me to drink something that has come from her."

"The healer said that whatever drug your arrow was tipped in, it will take a while for it to leave your body and it would slow the healing of your shoulder. She said that we couldn't convince you to rest, so it is necessary to have this medicine."

Dae Man had a stubborn look on his face. Choi Young knew that Dae Man would cut off his own limb if his General ordered it, but when it came to Choi Young's well-being Dae Man would not back down. Choi Young bit back his exasperation. He didn't have time for this. Grabbing the cup hard enough to slosh the liquid above the rim, he downed it in one go. "Satisfied? If I die of poisoning, let it be on your head."

Dae Man nodded in satisfaction, almost like a mother hen, then said, "She could never hurt anybody, General." First Joo Seok, now Dae Man. He didn't like the tremors of mutiny that seemed to be appearing lately. And it was all because of that woman.

Choi Young's Vice General and the King were waiting for him in the Kings chambers. He entered and bowed.

"General! I'm glad to see you on your feet. We were worried when you arrived unconscious with an arrow in your shoulder."

"I apologise for my weakness, Your Highness. I cannot understand why a simple flesh wound caused my body to fail me."

The King frowned, "I was told the arrows were tipped in a very strong tranquillizer, which is why you were rendered unconscious so easily. The Healer was worried they might have put too much. She wouldn't leave your side till your vitals cleared." Tranquillizers. Suggesting a kidnapping not an assassination as he'd assumed. He had ignored Dae Man's words earlier but now it seemed to fall into place. Choi Young shifted on his feet uncomfortably, avoiding his Vice General eyes as the King continued, "But what is this I hear from the Vice General?"

Choi Young explained for the second time that night the intelligence he gathered from the Suribang. He ended with, "we need to keep her imprisoned and question her in detail. The group caused mayhem in the provinces. The last thing we need now is talk that even the King's capital of Gaekyeong is beyond his control. We already have nobles circling like wolves waiting for the opportunity to attack. We cannot allow them to undermine us at this point."

The King sighed heavily. "I understand your precaution, but unfortunately I cannot give the order to keep her imprisoned indefinitely."

"Your Highness! Just because she is a woman….." Choi Young got no further as the King interrupted him.

"This is not about a woman. This is also not about the debt we owe her for saving the Queen." Seating himself behind his large desk, the King said, "I had a visit from Ki Chul today." Choi Young's hand automatically reached for the hilt of his sword. "What did that man want?"

"He said he came to ensure my well-being. Then he started to talk about the older days in court. He was kind enough to draw me my family tree. Did you know the Healer is my second cousin once removed?"

Choi Young stared at the King who nodded and continued. "Her mother was grandniece to my great grandfather.

Choi Young's brows furrowed. Battle he excelled at. Politics, not so much. Elaborating, the King said, "That makes the Lady Eun Soo my cousin. Which makes her and any consort of hers a direct claimant to the throne, should they actually wish to do so. Ki Chul also said that he wished to have the guardianship of the Healer in the absence of his 'dear friend,' her father."

"Why don't we just hand her over? That way she's a legitimate threat we will be aware of."

"We do not hand over a pawn to unseat me directly into the hands of those who seek to discredit me!" the King snapped, slapping the table with his palm.

"Then we keep her imprisoned." Choi Young all but shrugged.

"We also do not keep relatives of the royal family imprisoned as if we are afraid of them. I want to speak to her now." Choi Young bowed. "I will escort you Your Highness."


	9. Chapter 9

The King, accompanied by his entourage and Choi Young and his Vice General made short work of the distance to the dungeons. Robes sweeping behind him, the King descended the stairs into a dimly lit underground labyrinth which usually housed traitors and criminals. Approaching the cell indicated by the warden, the King motioned for more light. As the light illuminated the space beyond the bars, Choi Young saw Eun Soo in sitting on the floor in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. Her head was bowed and for a moment Choi Young felt horribly guilty. Almost. Because when the light fell on her she lifted her head and gave them all a bright smile of greeting. When the warden unlocked the doors of her prison the King swept past him and seated himself in a chair that was placed for him. Eun Soo jumped to her feet and bowed. Motioning for another chair, the King had it placed in front of him and dismissed all but his personal guard, the Vice General and Choi Young. When Eun Soo was seated, the King said,

"Did you know we are related….Cousin." Eun Soo's brows lifted almost to her hairline. She was obviously surprised.

"Now that," she said as if one were discussing the weather, "I did not know."

Curios despite himself, the King asked, "Did nobody ever explain your ancestors to you."

"My mother died when I was very young, You Highness, and my father is not the type that actually converses with his female children."

"But you were the only child of his to be borne of a woman with royal connections."

"Whatever my blood maybe, I am female, so of not of much use to him. Though that does explain why your brother allowed us to make our home at the palace. Claiming a royal connection would have definitely gone to the old man's head. And your brother, begging your pardon, wanted only to surround himself with sycophants. The old man was very good at that as well."

"Ki Chul tells me that the Palace's interest in you makes him and your father afraid for your safety." Eun Soo snorted her derision.

"He tells me you and any consort of yours maybe a contender to my throne." At this Eun laughed outright. A rich gurgling sound, which was morbidly out of place in somewhere as bleak as a prison. But her eyes shone with genuine amusement which confused the King. He had come prepared for fear, anger or even pleading, but he didn't know what to do with her laughter.

"I most certainly have no wish to play any part in challenging your rule. What can I do to convince you?"

"You can stay in the palace, proclaiming your support to me. In due course, I will find a nobleman loyal to me and you will marry him, forever putting an end to any stray thoughts of championing you and your's against me." There was silence from Eun Soo as her amusement faded. Pressing forward, the King said, "Your other option is for me to hand you over to Ki Chul's guardianship. He tells me it is the express wish of your father that he takes care of you. Know this though, if you do chose to leave with him, you will forever be enemy to my throne. You will not be allowed out of Ki Chul's home unescorted and that definitely means you will not be able to roam the countryside or return to your clinic to do as you please."

Eun Soo was silent for what seemed like a long time. Her eyes told them she was thinking, weighing her options. Choi Young was curious how she would respond. Absently he wondered what man was loyal enough to the King to agree to the care of this difficult woman with a strange history. Then Eun Soo's eyes hardened with resolve. She straightened in her seat and slowly said, "So you're saying my options are to either marry who you tell me to, or hand myself over to Ki Chul?" the King nodded. "In that case, Your Highness, I thank you for your consideration, but I think I prefer to stay in the dungeon." She got up from the chair and resumed her position on the floor as if to emphasize her words. The King looked nonplussed.

"These are perfectly good options. You choose loyalty to me or to Ki Chul. I fail to see the problem…"

"Exactly! You fail to see the problem." Eun Soo said her voice rising.

"You will keep your voice down", snarled Choi Young.

"I can either hand myself to the worst kind of human in this world or tie myself to some addle witted noble….? I think I'm entitled to raise my voice a little." Eun Soo was shouting now. Fearless, unheeding she was captive in a dungeon, she raised her voice to a King. Choi Young could see why she would have caused ruckus in a palace where your conduct determined your fate. The fight draining out of her Eun Soo continued, "Your problem, Your Highness, is what has always been Goreyo's problem. Yuan. The queen's poison, the General's tranquilizer, all specialties of Yuan's herbalists' experiments. All traced back to Ki Chul and your biggest problem. Yuan."

"What does this have to do with you and your band of thieves and troublemakers?" Choi Young interrupted. The far off implications of political manipulation were of less concern to him than the immediate threat of the People's Soldiers.

"They're not thieves." She said. He noted she didn't comment on the part about trouble making. "Your Highness, I cannot comment on the full issue simply because I don't know all. Yet. What I do know, is that the Yuan army has been slowly advancing on your southern borders for the last year. The nobles that were targeted under guise of simple thievery are suspected rebels. You have just arrived, but the plans for your undoing have been underway since even before your wedding. It is common knowledge that you have called a conclave with all your nobles. It is the perfect excuse for all the traitors to gather in Gaekyeong. They will each have their personal armies. And they outnumber yours tenfold."

The King's face was tight now. "And you're telling us this why? To prove your loyalty?

"To be honest Your Highness, you have given me very little to place my loyalty in you." the King stiffened but Eun Soo continued with sincerity shining in her eyes, "but neither have you given any reason for me to not be loyal to you."

"Explain." The King commanded. Eun Soo shook her head.

"I cannot say anymore at the moment my Lord. My people will be here one moon from now by which time we should be able to tell you all. In the meantime, you have my word I will give you no cause for concern. As for your suggestions," she continued boldly, "I do not care for either. If it's all the same to you, I'll wait for my Leader here."


	10. Chapter 10

Choi Young's shoulder troubled him, but it wasn't what kept him awake. Oddly, his mind kept replaying the conversation with the prisoner. The Healer. Eun Soo. More specifically, the moment when the light fell on her and she looked up and smiled. As if she was welcoming them for tea, he scoffed in his mind. The woman was surely deranged. Didn't she realize she was a prisoner? He tossed, yet again, this time onto his injured shoulder and winced. He was glad the decision of what to do with her wasn't on him. For the first time in his life he was conflicted. Against all the evidence, he wanted to trust her. He shook his head. The drug must still be in his body for him to have such thoughts.

By morning, Choi Young had shaken off his uneasy thoughts about the Healer. But after breakfast, Dae Man was there again with his medicines 'from the Healer'. And she was back where he fought all night to dislodge her from. His thoughts.

When the King summoned Choi Young, he almost hoped there was someone who needed killing. Anything but that troublesome woman. The Queen and Lady Choi were present as well. Without preamble, the King said, "She will stay in the palace"

"But Your Highness, she will never agree to a marriage…." Joo Seok said. The King had an arrested expression on his face. "Not even if I force her?" He said turning to Lady Choi

"Well, Your Highness, the last time someone tried to force her to marry she disappeared for three years" Lady Choi said. "If you believe she is a threat to you, it may be better for you to keep her close under watch."

"It is unnatural for a woman to not want a chance at a husband," the King said, earning him a cold look from the Queen. "No, I have decided she will stay here without that condition. We will set out rumours of her loyalty to me. But guard her closely. Now, where shall we put her?"

"The Queen's palace would be suitable," the Queen suggested, "there are enough guards to watch her movements."

Lady Choi shook her head. "It's still too open Your Highness. Besides she knows every brick in the garden walls to come and go without anyone being any wiser."

"The palace hospital,"….. "the lodge at the back of the palace grounds,"….. even the servant's quarters was suggested, but Lady Choi and Joo Seok countered each one. Eun Soo knew them all.

Finally the King snapped, "What kind of palace did the previous King run where little girls are running amok everywhere?" But it was more of a rhetorical question, and no one answered. Then Choi Young spoke up.

"The banquet rooms in the Woodalchi barracks may be suitable Your Highness." 'Banquet room' was a bit of an exaggeration. It was two rooms, for the pleasure of the Woodalchi General and his guests. It served the exclusive purpose of generals being allowed to let down their guard with drink and women in a secure place. Choi Young never used it. He had no use for either. It was now little more than a dusty storeroom.

Lady Choi pursed her lips. "That is most disreputable."

"I'm sure she has heard worse about herself." Choi Young countered dryly.

"Well," said the King expectantly, "Does she know a way out of there as well?"

"It is not possible Your Highness", said Joo Seok, "The room is in the very centre of the barracks and there is no way in or out without being seen by at least four guards."

"Then we are in agreement," said the King. "I still want guards assigned to watch her at all times however."

"And her patients?" asked the Queen shooting daggers at her husband. "It will not help your cause if a well-known Healer disappears into the palace and isn't seen again."

The King considered this for a moment then clapped his hands together. "Find her some rooms in the nearby market and announce she will be available there. On the generosity of her patron, the King. General, please make the arrangements. Escort our 'guest' to her new quarters and explain the terms of her stay. Lady Choi, you will go too. You have freedom to enter and exit her living space at will. I am entrusting you keep an eye on everything. I'm sure, Vice General, you will arrange for constant watching eyes on her." They all bowed their agreement and departed. Choi Young and his aunt made their way to the dungeons while Joo Seok left to arrange the guards.

Eun Soo was where they had left her the previous night. This time however, she really was asleep. Lady Choi gently laid her hand on Eun Soo's head saying, "Wake up child. You can leave this place now." Eun Soo blinked and stiffly stood up. She yawned hugely as she stretched the kinks out of her shoulders enquiring, "General, I hope you have recovered well?" He said nothing, making an impatient motion to his aunt, which she correctly interpreted as "Explain!"

Eun Soo heard her out and slowly nodded. "I think that is acceptable to me. I can stay here for a while and then when all is cleared I will take my leave."

"What makes you think you're going to be given a choice?" Choi Young asked in a surly tone.

"General, I am here, because I want, no need to be here. If I didn't, nothing could keep me," Eun Soo returned, openly challenging. Choi Young rudely stalked away giving no response.

The ease with which Eun Soo settled into her new situation astounded Choi Young. Somehow, he expected there to be a lot more….turbulence. He was prepared to deal with complaints about the unorthodox living conditions and the hindrance to her movements that the close watch would have made. He expected to deal with having to discipline his men for hovering around her constantly. But since the move to the palace she had become more reticent. She still smiled but it was now tinged with wariness. Everyone else had put it down to the experience of being imprisoned. In fact, Dae Man continued to be slightly chilly with him and Dol Bae who was the one to actually lock her in, stood stiffly in his General's presence and couldn't even meet Eun Soo's eyes when their paths crossed. Eun Soo took to eating her meals either with Dr Jang Bin in the infirmary or with the men in the barracks. She rose with the dawn and often, when Choi Young retired late, he could see lamp light spilling out of her room.

In response to the King's refusal to hand over Eun Soo, Ki Chul made Eun Soo's back story common marketplace gossip. The King was perturbed because this could only taint him by association. After all, it seemed the King lent his patronage to a woman with a questionable reputation. Ki Chul attacked Eun Soo but his target was the King.

While the King called his personal council angered about being ousted this early in the game, Eun Soo sat passively through the tirade. When he turned to Eun Soo expecting a response, all she said was, "They will come." And she was right. Five days later her patients were lining up as if nothing had happened.

That night, while Eun Soo ate her dinner in the barracks, Joo Seok commented on the number of her patients during the last week. Her lips turned up, but it wasn't really a smile. "When people are hurting, they don't care if the person healing them is a reputable person. A good Healer is good enough," she said.

Choi Young spoon halted momentarily at the depth of her cynicism. Her flippancy about most things irritated him but her world weary cynicism made him more uncomfortable. As if it was his fault. He fully acknowledged he went through life emptily going through the motions waiting for the day someone's sword would be faster than his own. But it didn't mean he didn't recognize a naturally joyful soul or mourn the loss of their innate sense of happiness. He felt compelled to seek her out. Her night guard had been done away with provided she wasn't called out to help a sick person. Tonight however, she didn't seem to have gone anywhere. Feeling foolish, he lifted his hand and knocked. He heard scuffling inside and the door was thrown open. Not seeing who it was, she rushed back inside saying, "I will be ready to leave in two minutes," as she simultaneously tried to put her feet inside her shoes and gather her hair into the bun she normally wore. Finally catching sigh of him, her flurry of movement stopped abruptly as she turned to him with her hands still holding up her hair. She raised her eyebrows in question, "Isn't someone sick?"

He shook his head. She continued to look at him with a perplexed expression on her face. Finally realizing her arms were still held up with her elbows at her ears, she put her hands down, not realizing that it would release her hair as well. Uncaring, she pushed a chunk of it behind her ears and asked, "Is there something you wanted General?"

"Just keeping an eye on you." He could see she didn't like that.

"As you can see I'm still here. I bid you good night." She said dismissing him.

"Do not try to manipulate my soldiers into helping you," he said grasping at straws to extend the conversation feeling stupid and a little guilty. His men were intensely loyal and to suggest otherwise was disloyal on his part.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They are young and despite the battles they have been in, they haven't yet lost their faith in humanity. Don't disillusion them." He cringed a bit at that. He had done just that to her.

She continued to look at him uncomprehendingly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to have done?"

"Do you not? Then tell me why is Dol Bae behaving like I have done him a personal injustice. Do you really have nothing to do with that?"

"He is young," echoed Eun Soo. "He is not angry with you. Just coming to terms with the fact that sometimes you have to do your duty even if it's at odds with your heart. He is angry with himself for doubting you. Your boys worship the ground you walk on. Nothing I say or do will change that." Seating herself on a mat in front of a small table, she continued, "I will leave soon enough. And will be forgotten just as quickly. You have nothing to worry from me."

There was nothing more to say. Choi Young stepped out closing the doors behind him, carrying away the image of her seated, so still yet troubled.


	11. Chapter 11

Eun Soo was, in fact, uneasy. To say that events were not going according to plan was an understatement. All she had to do was prove she was a superlative healer and insert herself to the palace infirmary and do nothing but observe. But what had she done? She had managed to get thrown into the dungeons and placed herself squarely in the middle of a tussle for the throne. The thought that she could be a pawn was ludicrous. But what made her most anxious of all was that she was coming to care for these people. The men who accepted her presence amidst them with no thought at all, the Queen who was so determined to cultivate her friendship, Lady Choi and Joo Seok who's enduring faith and care for her humbled her, the King, still finding his feet as a ruler and of course his chief man of stony expressions, the General. It would break her heart to leave them and leave them she must. Her time here was coming to an end. As soon as her people arrived, she would make her report and leave. She had a carefully planned life ahead of her and to even to harbor thoughts of giving it up at this stage was insane.

A slow day at her clinic allowed her to give rein to her deeply contemplative mood. She stood by the window, her clinic rooms on the first floor above a shop in the middle of the busy marketplace, gave her a good view of the bustling crowd below. Her two guards for the day were sitting downstairs watching the people go by, puffing up slightly as their uniforms made people stop and stare at them in awe. Some even bowed to them as they went on their way. Their main interest of course was the young girls who shyly glanced at them in admiration. A Woodalchi soldier was revered for his skills and one even as young as them drew respect. Eun Soo smiled as yet another group of girls walked by, the boldest of them turning around to offer them a fulsome smile leading to a mock scuffle about who exactly it was she had smiled at. From her vantage point, Eun Soo saw a figure in red running down the street. A palace guard, judging by the colour of his uniform. The Woodalchi wore black. He seemed to be making his way towards the clinic. Stopping in front of his Woodalchi counterparts he said something which made them straighten out. Eun Soo couldn't catch the words but understood it was urgent. As if on cue, she heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Healer! There is a message from the palace. You have to return immediately." Quickly locking the door behind her she followed them. At the palace Lady Choi was waiting for her in an ante chamber to the throne room. Without warning she took a damp cloth and ran it over Eun Soo's face. Then her hands went to her hair smoothing it back. Stepping back to examine her handiwork Lady Choi said, "It's not the best, but it will do for now."

Eun Soo looked at her bewildered, "What is going on?"

Motioning to the throne room Lady Choi said, "The King is in there with his council. They have visitors. Ki Chul has brought an ambassador from Yuan and," she paused slightly, almost apologetically, "your father."

Standing some distance from the throne, at the exit reserved for the King, Choi Young heard an outraged, "What?!" and surmised that Eun Soo had been informed about the latest arrivals. If he were to be completely honest, he was looking forward to this encounter. The Healer was not one to mince her words and wouldn't hesitate to give the group from Yuan the full benefit of her opinions. For a change, court just might be interesting. However he understood the outcome of this interview, which could determine whether Goreyo would openly declare war on Yuan, hinged entirely on the Healer. And that made him very uneasy. He heard a brief rustle of skirts and she swept into the room. Placing herself between the throne and Choi Young, she bowed respectfully; first to the King, then the Queen seated by him, to the council members and then Choi Young. She then turned to the Yuan Ambassador and his group. Etiquette demanded she offer her respects to them as well. But she just stood, her spine rigid and unbending, and gazed at them. Her father, a small man, with a face that seemed to have become puffy from a few years of easy living in the Yuan court, stepped forward.

"My daughter," his voice quavering in an attempt worthy of being on stage, "I am so happy to see you alive."

Eun Soo rolled her eyes at this obviously play acting and retorted, "The last time we spoke, you threatened to kill me."

His eyes sharpened and he opened his mouth obviously wanting to lash out her for showing him down so publicly but Ki Chul suavely stepped in saying, "Come now. Parents have the right to get angry with their children. It doesn't mean they wish them any ill." He smiled at the council when he said this, and they nodded along, probably thinking affectionately of their own children.

Oh, this was not good. Eun Soo understood what they were trying to do. Undermine the King's hold on her and get him to acknowledge she had to leave with them. She knew if she left the protection of the palace her days would be numbered. She also knew that if the Yuan entourage managed to make their case for a concerned father wanting his daughter safe, the council would make the King accede to their demands. And the King's position was yet too tenuous to fall out with his council at this stage. She couldn't allow that to happen. Her only hope was to demonstrate her father wasn't fit to take over her guardianship. Her father had never learned to control his temper. Now if she could just nudge him into losing it.

Regaining control of himself, her father launched into speech. "Your highness, I cannot express my gratitude for having found my daughter. My last surviving offspring…" he broke off as if his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "She looks well enough, Your Highness, but her relation with you and her continuing presence in the palace under your guardianship, make me fear for her safety in this court." This was the opening Eun Soo was waiting for. She didn't like what she was going to do. She looked at Choi Young with regret in her eyes, begging him to understand before she proclaimed,

"Safety in court?" injecting as much derision in her voice as she could. "You, of course, would know _much_ about keeping women safe in court. I seem to vaguely remember a certain young woman…..what was it?" she asked theatrically glancing around the room. "Of course, in fact, she stood right where you stand Ambassador. And umm, oh yes, my father stood here," indicating to a position near her. "The woman's troop stood next to her and then the previous King asked her to disr…." All at once everyone understood what she was talking about. The insult of a woman soldier which led to the cold blooded murder of the leader of the Red Moon army in full view of the court and the subsequent suicide of the woman.

Her father cut her off, "You will hold your tongue!" he shouted ignoring Ki Chul's attempts to get him to calm down. Eun Soo intent on fuelling his rage said, "You want to tell me you know how to keep women safe? You?" she derided knowing nothing enraged the man more than being showed down in front of others. "You stood by and let a drunken mad man play with someone's life for entertainment and you dare doubt this King's integrity!"

Il Seung was beside himself in rage. He advanced towards his daughter with blood in his eyes. The other members of court didn't understand his intent but she knew what was going to happen. Il Sueng walked towards her pointing a menacing finger at her. "When we return, you will learn to control your tongue."

Ready with her final parry Eun Soo said, "One daughter of yours chose death over your protection. I'm beginning to think she had the right idea." And braced herself.

Before anyone could react Il Seung raised his fist and hit her hard on the side of her face, knocking her back straight into Choi Young arms. He quietly pushed her behind him. When Il Seung raised his arm again Choi Young caught hold of it and stared at the King impassively.

"In this court," the King interjected, "we do not hit women."

Eun Soo addressed the council members, "As you can see, I will not be safe with this man." Turning to the King she said, "I am loyal to you Your Highness and wish you no harm. In the presence of this illustrious group, I am happy to proclaim my fealty to you."

The King smiled at her. "It is highly unusual for us to require this of a woman, but you, Healer, yourself are unusual. I will allow it."

Ignoring her already swelling eye and the blood tricking from her lips Eun Soo knelt before the King and repeated the vows of fealty typically reserved for nobles and high ranking soldiers. Placing his hands on her shoulders, accepting her vows the King turned to the Yuan entourage and said, "I believe we have resolved this situation. The Healer has given me her fealty and I offer her my protection. She will remain my loyal subject, is that not right Healer?"

She nodded, "I will defend you and yours to my death."

Choi Young stared at her. Unknowingly she had echoed the Woodalchi creed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dismissing the court, the King exited through the ante chamber first. When Eun Soo made a move to follow, she found her path blocked by Choi Young. "Of all the ill thought out, stupid things to do…." He began but she was already weighed down by her guilt at what she had done and didn't have the heart to listen to anymore. She pushed past him and rushed out. Seeing her, Lady Choi exclaimed, "Oh look at your face!" The sympathy too much to bear on her already strained nerves, she rushed into Lady Choi's arms, tucking her face in her shoulder. Seeing the Queen approaching Lady Choi dislodged Eun Soo saying, "Later child. Once I have escorted the Queen back." But the Queen had different ideas. Taking Eun Soo's hand she called over her shoulder to send Dr Jang Bin to her quarters as she propelled Eun Soo along.

Choi Young watched them walk away. Eun Soo's shoulders had a defeated slouch to them and he found himself wondering why he had never noticed how truly small she was. The blow would have knocked her to the ground if he had not been there to stop it. The King, now fully apprised of the events that Eun Soo had referred to, motioned for him to follow him. In his chambers, the King asked Choi Young to be seated and took seat across from him. Surprised by this gesture of equality Choi Young motioned to stand but the King's hand on his shoulder stilled him.

"I am deeply ashamed by what I have learned today. That it was my brother who dealt you and your fellow soldiers such a great injustice. I now understand your request to be relieved of your duties to me."

Choi Young said nothing.

"I can never undo the wrong to you. By God, it's a miracle you can even stomach the sight of me. What must it do to you to have to protect me? I…"

Choi Young interrupted, "It was not your doing. I do not hold it against you."

"But you wish to leave the service."

Choi Young nodded. He didn't want to be responsible for lives anymore. He wanted to retreat from the world. If he never saw another human being who required his protection for the rest of his days he would be content. But he didn't say any of this. How could he make anyone understand his desire to cut away from the world and the duty his father inculcated in him his whole life? He barely understood it himself.

"I will request your presence for a while longer. It gives me no pleasure to exercise my right as a King to order you remain in your position, but for the good of this nation, I will do it. I need you now. I hope you can forgive me for not allowing your departure."

Choi Young stood up "I have always put duty first Your Highness. I am not going to stop doing that now. I will leave your service when you allow it, or when I meet a sword faster than mine, whichever comes first." Smiling faintly he left, leaving the King to wonder if his General would prefer death than continued service with him.

That night Choi Young observed something that made him curious. Entering the barracks as the dinner gong went off, he saw a soldier motioning to Eun Soo to come along. She had started to make her way to mess hall when she saw him. Hastily explaining she had business with Dr Jang Bin she rushed away saying she would eat there. He forgot about it in a matter of minutes. The Healer's actions always confounded him so he chalked it up to more of her impulsiveness. It happened again the next day. She took one look at him and disappeared in another direction. Finally, when he was walking down a corridor, he saw her approach from the Queen quarters. Seeing him, she abruptly turned around and walked back to where she had come from. Unable to ignore this anymore, he took up position behind a thick pillar. He didn't have to wait long. He saw her coming again looking left and right and he surmised she was making sure he wasn't there. As she drew near, he stepped out. She jumped back but Choi Young quickly grabbed her arm before she made yet another hasty exit.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do." He said unwilling to elaborate further. What was he going to say? 'Why have you been avoiding me?' like he was some infatuated farmhand.

Seeing Lady Choi heading in their direction she freed her arm from his grip and quickly walked away.

"What's the matter with her?" He asked his Aunt as she drew near.

"You should talk to her" she responded.

"Well what do you think I was trying to do?"

She gave him a pitying look and said, "You seem to have more muscles in your arms than brains in your head," and left leaving him looking mystified.

Later that night, seeing no light from Eun Soo's room, he asked for her whereabouts.

"She said she was going to the palace infirmary General," a new recruit cheerfully informed him. Giving in to his impulse he decided to seek her out. At the infirmary he was told by one of the attendants that they saw her heading the herb garden. He finally found her listlessly staring into the herb plot.

"Are you trying to bully them into growing faster?" he asked by way of announcing his presence. She jumped, her eyes widening as she saw who it was.

"General!"

"I'll ask you again. What is the matter?"

"I, err, isn't that Dr Jang Bin calling for me?" She said trying to edge away from him.

"That isn't possible. He is not in at the moment." He told her calmly.

"A patient…yes a patient."

"You know very well, there isn't any patient. Now, I insist you tell me. What is troubling you? Have I offended you in any way?" Eun Soo's eyes filled with tears. "Apart from imprisoning you, of course." And for the first time in their acquaintance he smiled at her. Giving up Eun Soo sat down covering her face and started to cry in earnest. Choi Young looked astonished. Crouching down to her level he asked her, this time more urgently. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?" She mumbled something through her tears.

"What?" he asked straining to hear.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, sobbing even harder now. "I didn't mean to upset you. But I couldn't think of anything else at that moment." She gasped between sobs that now threatened to choke her.

"Tell me clearly so I can understand."

"I didn't mean to make your pain a public spectacle. I should be whipped for using what must be a painful experience for you as court fodder. I meant no insult to your woman, I swear!"

Choi Young finally understood what she was talking about, but her tears still flummoxed him. Slowly he said, "So you're this upset…because you think I am?"

She nodded vigorously wailing out, "I'm sorry" again.

Choi Young sighed. First the King and now her. Did he have to shoulder the burden of other's guilt as well? "I am not upset."

Sniffing now, "You're not? Well, why not?" Choi Young thought she sounded outraged now and he marveled at it. Was it on his behalf? She continued to speak, "What I did was despicable. I rekindled a memory which can only bring you pain and for what? My personal gain! So I could stay here and not have to go away. I'm a terrible person" she said as she started to cry again.

Choi Young sat next to her waiting for her tears to quieten. When she finally looked at him he repeated, "I am not upset. You did what you had to do. In fact, your ridiculous 'plan' got you hit in the face. It is beyond my comprehension why then, you're sitting here crying about upsetting me."

"You're really not angry?" she asked again sniffing. Her tears had clumped her lashes together and her injured eye was barely open.

"No. She would have done the same you know."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes. She too would have used any advantage for victory. You did what you had to do."

Eun Soo was silent for a while then she asked, "What was her name?"

"Mae Hee"

Leaving an obviously relieved Eun Soo, Choi Young turned in for the night his last words to her echoing in his ears. Mae Hee. He realized he hadn't even spoken her name out loud since that horrible day. She deserved to be remembered by him. By failing to even acknowledge her memory, he had failed her. So he remembered. The sharpness of her features had dulled a bit in his mind, but she existed and she deserved to be remembered. And he remembered her with the joy of knowing her when she was alive and not pain at the way she died. For the first time in a long time Choi Young felt at ease. Like his heart and mind had finally been given the freedom to breathe easily. And he had an impulsive Healer to thank for that.

In the days following her tearful apology Eun Soo became impossibly cheerful. She was back to exchanging tall stories with his men. She laughed more and was all round irrepressible. Commenting on her high spirits Joo Seok said to her within earshot of the General, "You're very happy these days."

"I am," she responded brightly. "It is almost time for my Leader to arrive."

"This leader," continued Joo Seok teasingly, "means a lot to you?"

"Oh yes!" she answered while the other soldiers hooted. They had obviously misunderstood and she allowed it.

Choi Young was about to admonish his men for gossiping like old women when a young soldier appeared at his elbow.

"General!" he whispered, "There are two people here who are asking for you. They gave you this message."

Motioning to Joo Seok he explained the situation to him. "Take the two men to the unused pavilion at the edge of the palace grounds. Post twenty men around the perimeter."

Walking quickly he made his way to the rendezvous point.

Once his men were posted, he waited. Shortly, two men appeared. They had relinquished their weapons outside, but Choi Young's soldiers still had their weapons drawn. In the light of the pavilion Choi Young could see them more clearly. The taller of the two had grey hair, but his muscled forearms told Choi Young he was still a man of great strength. The other man was smaller. Choi Young couldn't make out any more as the man robes covered him from neck to toe and he wore a scarf around his face. A red scarf. Choi Young disliked him on sight. They bowed to him.

The older man spoke first. "We would like to see Eun Soo first." Strangely, the use of her name irritated Choi Young.

"The _Healer_ will be here shortly. Once I have decided you don't need to be thrown into the dungeons."

The older man simply smiled. "We have not seen her in months. Forgive an old man his impatience. We will wait." Choi Young continued to observe the masked man. For a leader, he was curiously silent.

"State your business." Choi Young demanded.

"We have come to offer our services to the King."

"What use can you be to the King?"

"We bring information and have come to offer loyalty. We are trying to stop a war and the destruction of this country. And when the King is here, we will tell you everything. We are on your side General." The same words as Eun Soo.

The two men started each other down in a silent contest. The leader continued to remain silent. Finally Choi Young said, "Inform the Healer. Vice General, please inform the king." Turning to the men he said, "And if at any moment I find you have lied to me, the two of you and your precious Healer will suffer for it." The threat to Eun Soo was an empty one but the men didn't need to know that. The masked man turned to stare at him, his gaze turning hard.

"You would do well not to threaten Eun Soo," the old man said mildly. "We will not stand for it, regardless of our loyalty to this country."

They waited in a tense silence. In the moonlight Choi Young saw Eun Soo coming across the large open area that separated the pavilion from the rest of the palace. When she was close enough to see who it was, she shouted, "You're here!" and ran the rest of the distance. Bounding up the short flight of stairs she threw her arms around the masked man and held on tightly. In the moment the man placed his arms about her waist to return her embrace, Choi Young finally understood his fascination for Eun Soo. He cared for her.

Stunned, he watched the older man affectionately put his hand on her head. Eun Soo smiled at the old man saying, "Teacher! I am happy to see you well". The masked man then pushed Eun Soo's chin up, turning her face to the light to get a better look at her injury. Gently he ran his hand down her face, murmuring in sympathy before returning her to his embrace. Though the move was gentle, to Choi Young it felt like a kick to the stomach. Then came the sound of a throat clearing. The King had arrived.

"Much as I hate to interrupt this tender reunion, I must have an explanation to why I was roused out of bed at this late hour."

Eun Soo drew away, finally realizing the effect of her actions. Everyone, including the King was looking uncomfortable at this unseemly display of affection. Frowning, the old man looked at Eun Soo. "You didn't tell them did you?"

She dimpled at him. "I thought you might want to tell them yourself."

The masked man pinched Eun Soo's ear much as one would an errant child drawing an aggrieved "oww!" from her.

"Forgive me Your Highness," the masked man said in a low husky voice, "she is wholly given into drama, much as we've tried to teach her otherwise." Saying this, his hands moved to his face and slowly unwound the scarf around his face. When it was undone, he dropped the scarf on the floor and moved closer to the light stunning everyone into silence.

Joo Seok was the first to recover but he couldn't say anything beyond one word, "Ha Na!"


	13. Chapter 13

It took Ha Na and Teacher Shin Do the better part of the night to relay all the information they had. And it took until dawn to convince the King of their sincerity. When they were done the King rose and said, "You have given me much to think about. We will have to meet again when I have evaluated your information. You will stay close to the capital?"

Ha Na nodded. "Some of our men are in the next town within easy reach. Teacher and I will stay in Eun Soo's clinic with your permission." The King nodded saying "We will meet again. We have much to discuss".

Once the King had left, Choi Young gave his guards the signal to stand down. He had a few additional instructions to relay to Joo Seok who stood rigidly off to one side. When this was done, Choi Young dismissed him. But Joo Seok continued to stand there, giving Eun Soo a black look. She looked extremely sheepish and mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him. He looked even angrier at that. Finally, the Leader – no, Ha Na. Choi Young shook his head. Was there any mischief in this country the sisters didn't have their fingers in? Ha Na resolutely walked toward Joo Seok who waited till the last minute to turn around and walk away, deliberately snubbing her.

"What was that all about?" Choi Young thought. He obviously spoke aloud because next to him Eun Soo said, "That was _exactly_ what I told her would happen. But does she ever listen to me? No, of course not!"

Tiredly Choi Young asked her, "Do you ever say anything with the intent of being understood by other people?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "And they say the Woodalchi General is unusually observant. It should be blindingly obvious really. Your Vice General cares for my sister. Has done so for years. And she returned his regard. But then she supposedly killed herself and he couldn't forgive _himself_ for it. It's why he is so protective of me. For her sake. He told me that a while ago."

Feeling strangely relieved at her admission he asked, "And you still didn't tell him?"

"Of course not. Didn't you see how angry he was?"

"And so you left your sister to come here and make the explanations."

"Exactly!"

"You are wholly unprincipled."

"General, that is very insulting," she said giving him a glare, "but since it's probably true, I'll let it pass." He looked at her through narrowed eyes for a long moment before he gave in. Eun Soo watched his eyes crinkle and the corners and his lips lift into a grin. He shook his head at her and walked away lifting his hand in farewell.

Eun Soo watched after him. A smile at dawn from the General. It was not a bad way to start the day at all.

In another part of the palace, the morning had not begun so well. The King went straight from his meeting to the Queen chambers. She had just risen. Sitting at a table, still in her night robes, she delicately sipped tea looking through some scrolls. The King didn't wait to be announced. He walked in startling her in into upsetting her cup and its contents across the table. Dismissing the maid, he took the seat across from her.

"Is something the matter?" the Queen asked when it seemed he was not going to say anything immediately. Finally, he sighed heavily and said, "I am thinking about what to do with you?"

"I don't understand."

"Where do your loyalties lie my Queen?" that last bit, mocking.

"With you and this country of course." She answered immediately.

"Do they really?" he countered.

"I have never given you reason to doubt me."

"Maybe I just haven't given you a chance to do otherwise."

Standing up the Queen said, "Do not cast aspersions on my honour. I married you with full intentions of being a good wife and a good Queen."

"You know I want Goreyo freed from the yolk Yuan has bound us in. Are you trying to say you do not care if I go to war with your home country? After all, they did condescend to give me a Yuan princess hoping she would keep me in line. Is that not right?" She said nothing, defiantly staring at him.

"Well.." he said clearly expecting a response.

Crossing her arms, the Queen said, "I don't know why you bother talking to me. You've got everything worked out in your mind. You think you know my every word, every though, my every action."

"Then tell me. Tell me what you think. I want to know. I…need to know."

Staring over his shoulder, remembering, she said, "I was told, the new King of Goreyo was young man with many fanciful ideas. They told me, he had yet to understand that he was not going to Goreyo to make a better country for his people, he was going to make a better country for Yuan. And they laughed. But I didn't. What I saw, was a man who wanted to put things right after decades of wrongdoing. He wanted to build a nation of people proud to call this their country. And I accepted without a murmur because I wanted to help build a glorious country. But you didn't even give me a chance. You hide yourself away from me because you fear you may give your plans away and I will send messengers to Yuan post haste. You see these?" she said thrusting scrolls at him, "they are all from the entourage from Yuan wanting to see me. But I refused them all. Because I support you. But you just…." She trailed off schooling her emotions.

The king was speechless. It was impossible to douse the spark of her hope her words had brought. She was all but pledging her allegiance to him. In a softer voice he said, "Did you know the Healer's sister is alive?"

"Let me guess. The leader of the People's army is a woman?" she smiled.

"Did she tell you?"

The Queen shook her head. "No. But she let a few things slip now and then. And she regaled me with tales of their childhood in the palace with a joy rare in one who has lost someone so tragically. Besides, isn't it too convenient to just find one shoe? It's like a stage drama. And then the man who was seen coming out of the Healer's room whose identity she refused to reveal? Who else could it be?"

Much struck the King looked at her in a new light. "To be quiet honest, I thought it must have been the Vice General."

"What?" the Queen laughed.

"The General thought so too!" the King protested. At this a calculating look came into the Queen's eye but she didn't elaborate. "Tell me what they said." At his doubtful look, she said, "Please."

"Yuan's armies are gathering at our Southern borders. If they cannot intimidate me into being a vassal state, they will declare war on us. As we speak they are turning my nobles against me one by one. They told me the previous king was planning to give up Goreyo entirely to Yuan. That plan didn't go to fruition because of his untimely death but they have not yet give up their plan. The sisters have been gathering support and information in the provinces about who all are for and against this. They sent the Healer here to observe and let them know if I was a strong king or a pawn." He laughed softly, "To assess if they had two enemies to fight or just one, is what they said. I suppose I should be grateful she found in favour of me. Otherwise I would have a war and a civil war. I find it amazing and humbling, that so much hinges on two women."

The Queen was silent for a while. Then she said, "We women ask for so little. To be treated with care and kindness and respect and acknowledgment that we too are human beings. But when we see injustice, we cannot sit by and let it happen. We will not be able to sleep at night or raise our heads for the shame of having done nothing. Those girls saw a dissolute king and greedy men all around him. So they decided to do something about it. And I," taking a deep breath she said, "I didn't marry a supposed puppet in making, just so I can enjoy my silks and jewels. I came to be Queen of Goreyo and I can only hope you will allow be to a true one."

"I had thought…."The King was looking a little stunned. He began again, "I had thought I would send you back to Yuan. But I want to believe you." Gathering her courage, the Queen reached out and covered the King's hand with her own. "I want to be by your side. Please allow this."

The King nodded and smiled at her hesitantly. Pushing forward at her first opening in months the Queen asked, "Will you stay and have breakfast with me?" Looking to her upturned face, eyes shining, the King said, "I would like that," smiling more confidently now, "..wife".

Joo Seok remained furious for the remainder of the day. How could she keep such a thing from him? And most heartbreaking of all, how could she do this to him? Didn't she realize what her loss would do to him? Did he not express himself clearly enough?

Joo Seok was in his second month of training when he fell asleep on duty. His troop leader understood that his body was still acclimatizing to the harsh life of a soldier but a mistake like this is times of unrest could cost lives. "Since you can't be trusted yet to protect your King, why don't you start small? Two girls for now should be challenging enough for you." The troop leader's voice was taunting and Joo Seok felt the shame of it all the way to the bones just as it was intended. His fellow soldiers laughed, but not unkindly. He was introduced to the younger girl first who ran him ragged chasing after her. Just when was beginning to wonder how much energy one girl could have, and was seriously beginning to rethink his profession, he saw her. Dressed in yellow robes embroidered with pink flowers on the bodice, she was clutching scrolls in her arms, she came towards him smiling.

"Has she been giving you trouble all day? Her tutor has been unwell for a while so there have been no lessons to contain her exuberance." She said something more but he didn't hear a word of it. After that day, he had to strike a fine balance between proving his competence to his leader, yet making enough errors to get 'punished'. Oh, he didn't expect anything. She was so far beyond his reach it didn't even enter his mind to seek for anything. Just to be given the chance to be around her occasionally was more than enough for him.

He had been away for a few weeks putting down an uprising of outlaws. When he returned he was given a mysterious message. He made his way towards the destination indicated. To say that he was stunned to see Ha Na waiting for him was an understatement.

"Are you alright? I heard you were away."

That she had noticed his absence and asked after him! Such words gave hope to even the most calm and rational heart. Stammering he answered her. Smiling she said, "Then if you are not otherwise busy, may I ask for your escort?"

Despite himself he said, "Oh no! Has your sister managed to make her way to the market again?"

She laughed at him, the sound warming his heart. "You are half correct. We are going to the market, but today, you are escorting me." He gaped at her. Correctly interpreting his expression she said, "You're wondering how we're going to make it outside without being seen? Come with me. My sister is not the only one with tricks up her sleeve." Thus began an unlikely friendship which soon blossomed into something more. Neither said anything, but each was wholly aware of the regard they had for the other.

One morning he met her looking distraught. When asked she asked, "Do you know what the King is planning with Yuan?"

He shook his head. As a level four soldier he was not privy to the secrets of Kings and statesmen. She started to speak but shook her head and refused to say anymore. Some days later she came to him, looking even worse, as if she hadn't slept in days. "My father has arranged a marriage for me." The hand that was reaching out to comfort her dropped like stone. He was unable to speak. "I will not be seeing you again" she said a tearing up.

Finally finding his voice he said, "For how long?"

"For a long, long time." She smiled at him sadly. "I will remember you and I will be waiting for you."

"I will come with you" he said with aching sincerity.

"You can't," was all she said looking sad.

Jerked out his reverie by a loud slamming sounding somewhere in the barracks, Joo Seok sighed. He had thought she had made plans to escape and that she would contact him when things had settled. When she was assumed dead, he thought she meant they would meet in the afterlife. Now that she was alive, he wondered what exactly she meant and whether, after all this time, it even mattered. Deciding to find out for himself he resolutely got up and made his way towards the Healer's clinic. Towards her.

Unwilling to wait till the meeting with the King, Ha Na and Teacher Shin So, Choi Young decided he wanted some answers right away. Making his way towards the clinic himself, he was surprised to see his Vice General striding past him. He walked with a single minded purpose not noticing anything or anyone around him. Not his General, nor the poor cart driver who swerved to avoid him. Curiously Choi Young followed him. Reaching the building that housed the clinic he made his way up the stairs Choi Young right behind him. Joo Seok didn't bother to knock instead pushing open the doors with a force that made them bounce back on impact with the walls. Over Joo Seok's shoulder Choi Young could see Eun Soo seated on the floor opposite her sister, as usual telling some amusing tale while her Teacher and sister laughed. The minute they saw Joo Seok, their expressions froze as if it were a tableau. Teacher Shin Do recovered first. Picking up his outer robe he pulled in on saying, "Well, I have some old friends to look up in the city. I'll be off." Saying this he glared at Eun Soo and when he finally got her attention he jerked his head towards the door. Catching on, she got up herself saying too brightly, "Elder Sister, I will be leaving myself. I am so tired, why! I didn't get any sleep last night." Yawning hugely to make her point she started to hurry out as well. Catching sight of Choi Young, Eun Soo said, "General! How kind of you to escort me back to the palace. Rest well Elder Sister!" Pushing Choi Young out of the door she shut it behind her giving her sister no time to protest.

She tried to push past Choi Young but he wouldn't budge. "What?! Let's go." Mildly he said, "I wanted to have a word with her."

"Yes, well as you can see now is a bad time. You can interrogate her later." Grabbing his arm she pulled with all her might, "Let's go!" Giving in, Choi Young allowed himself be to drawn down the stairs. When they got outside Eun Soo said, "Have you eaten? I'm starving. Should we get some food before we go back?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"I'm hungry too."

What makes you think I am ready to return to the palace right away?"

Her face fell. "Oh. I didn't think you might have other business. Please be on your way then. I will return on my own in some time."

He'd only been teasing. He wasn't about to abandon her in the middle of the marketplace and in any case he found he couldn't take her crestfallen expression. "I will accompany you" wincing a little at the formality of his words and tone but she looked pleased and that was enough for him. "Excellent! I know this great place where this Old Aunty makes the most delicious meat and rice soup."

He allowed her to lead the way as they walked at a leisurely pace through the crowds. Eun Soo did most of the talking and he allowed her words to wash over him. If he were honest, he missed most of what she said anyway, she jumped so quickly from one topic to another, like a grasshopper. He heard enough to gather she was telling him about the various merchants in the market place and her eyes shone with glee as she gave away unsavory details about some of them. The palace Healer was something of a gossip! In her, he even found that trait charming. She liked to know everything and heavens, did she like to talk! He wondered why the army spent so much time and effort putting their lives in danger gathering intelligence. All the needed to do was let their women lose in the marketplace.

"…...what do you think General?"

Her pointed question momentarily halted him.

"About what?"

In mock exasperation she said, "You haven't heard a word I've said right? It's ok I understand," saying in an injured tone. "My sister tells me if I want an answer from her I should start my statement with "I need you to listen to me…." and only then she would give me her undivided attention. Should I do that with you as well?"

Taking her seriously he said, "That will be very helpful."

Now she looked seriously offended, "I was joking. But obviously you are of the view that I talk entirely too much and consider none of it as having any value and…"

He put his hand on her shoulder to stem the tirade. When she stopped he said, "Forgive me. It will not happen again."

She forgave him in an instant. "Well, I don't suppose you would be too interested in the wine merchant's quest for a wife in any case."

Anxious to stop this line of conversation he quickly asked, "Where is this place we're going to anyway?"

"We're here." She said pointing to a slightly raised platform under the widespread branches of a giant banyan tree. When Choi Young saw where she indicated, he shifted uncomfortably.

She was already walking towards and empty seat calling out a greeting to the owners who looked past her, straight at him.

"Of all the places in this whole market, she finds this one?" he muttered. Following her he seated himself stiffly wondering how he was going to play this. But the decision was taken right out of his hands. The man that owned the place walked over and slapped him on the back. Gesturing, he led them to a table inside and seated them. A busy woman came by with two steaming bowls. Thumping them on the table loudly she said, "Now you're going to eat all of it and then you can introduce us to the Lady."

Eun Soo looked at Choi Young in surprise. "You know them?" Not giving Choi Young a chance to speak, the woman piped in, "Of course he knows us. He calls us Uncle and Aunt, though judging by how often he visits us he's decided to not claim us as relatives anymore. Hmph! Young rascal!"

Choi Young decided to make the introductions. "This is my pledged Uncle and Aunt. This the Healer appointed by the palace" and went back to eating. Uncle cuffed him gently. "Tell her everything. We don't want her to think, all we're good at is making soup." This earned him a glare from his wife who retorted, "I make good soup. You are good for nothing." Aunt then leaned forward and whispered in Eun Soo's ear, "We also lead the Suribang my Lady." At her astonished look, they looked really pleased.

In Eun Soo, Uncle and Aunt found a kindred spirit. Soon they were talking over each other trading stories and having a wonderful time. When he was done eating Choi Young abruptly told Eun Soo, "We must be leaving now." She asked to wash her hands before that and was pointed to an earthen pot across the room. When she was out of earshot Choi Young hissed at his Uncle and Aunt, "Why did you tell her?" He knew they guarded their privacy ferociously and for them to announce who they were, plain as you please, was uncharacteristic.

His Aunt replied, "She may need us one day and she should know how to find us?"

Perplexed he asked, "Why will she need you?"

This time Uncle said rather cryptically, "Just in case you're not around."


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the clinic, Joo Seok and Ha Na sat across from each other not speaking for long minutes. She was waiting for him to speak. And he? For the first time he allowed himself to look at her completely. There was no fear of prying eyes questioning a Lady keeping the company of a soldier. Her previously pale skin had acquired a golden hue, presumably from long hours spent in the sun. Her eyes were somber yet when they rested on him, they took on the quality of deep contentment.

Finally, shaking his head, Joo Seok said, "I came her wanting to shout at you. To scold you. To demand the reason for being allowed to grieve for you for long. Yet now, when I look at you, all I can think is that I am so thankful you are alive and well. Yes, it brings me great joy, yet I cannot shake the burden that I have failed you. If I had been more perceptive, you would not have needed to take such a drastic step. I could have…"

"You couldn't have done anything." She interrupted gently. "I overheard them plotting to kill loyal patriots in order to achieve their goals to make this country a feudatory state to Yuan. Even though I was just a woman and the daughter of a trusted advisor, they couldn't afford to have me around. This is why they arranged a wedding to one loyal to them. I was told if I went through with it, they would spare me. But I'm sure they would have found some way to kill me anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded his tone husky with emotion.

"I wanted to protect you." Ha Na replied softly.

"Could you not trust me to do the same? Must you have done this alone?"

"You had your whole life ahead of you. I didn't want to take that away from you. It was the only way out I could think of. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you involved in the ugly politics, yet here you are. Vice General of the Woodalchi. I have dragged you in the midst of things again when I would never wish any harm to come to you."

"So you said nothing to me. When did you approach your sister? She surely didn't know from the beginning as she was distraught when they gave her the news of your death."

"I wasn't going to say anything to her either. But when they decided she would marry in my place, I couldn't leave her there. I visited her in the palace often while I made arrangements for her. I think I did get spotted that last time."

"So you spirited her away" Joo Seok said encouraging her to continue. "Where did you go then?"

"When I disappeared, I made my way away from the capital. Three villages away, Teacher Shin Do recognized me. He had been a councilman of the previous King but had been banished for sedition when he dared argue with him. He too had to leave the capital in fear of his life. He recognized me and took me under his wing. When we heard news about Eun Soo, he was the one who encouraged me to go to her. She was still young so he found a home that would take her in for a while. That's where…"

"…she learned her healing." Joo Seok completed her sentence for her and was rewarded with a smile. The knot in his insides loosened a little bit more.

"Yes, and when Teacher was around he taught her other lessons as well. We traveled around the countryside meeting associates of the Teacher and realized that Yuan army's movement was not good news for us. We have been trying to compile a complete roster of those for and against our king. It has not been easy and it has taken us a long while, but we are almost done."

"Why did you send Eun Soo here?"

"We needed someone who could get close to the palace and observe unobtrusively. She seems harmless enough. A healer and a woman wouldn't come under immediate suspicion. Besides, she is the best judge of character that I know of. We sent her here so she could assess for us whether we had to fight the King and Yuan or fight with the King against Yuan. I certainly didn't expect her to get herself arrested though." Ha Na snorted.

"Well, she never did not anything by half measure, did she?" They both laughed at that.

"What will you do now?" Joo Soek asked.

"I have to leave for a while. My work is not yet done. Whatever happens with Yuan, the biggest threat to me is Ki Chul." And his questioning look Ha Na said, "Because of his association with my father. When he has been dealt with I can resume my identity and begin to rebuild my life."

"And this new life of yours, will there be any place for me in it?" he asked with great trepidation. Then he coughed uncomfortably and said quickly, "Of course….what I mean is….we are friends are we not? And I just wanted to…."

Placing her hand on his she silenced him. "We have not had time to properly get to know each other. You knew a young idealistic girl. When I return, if you find you care for the woman, I will welcome your presence in my life."

The next day the King prepared for his meeting with the People's Army. He compiled lists of every man connected to the palace, every soldier, every noble, every councilman and even all the wealthy merchants with influence on trade. He was going to account for every last man possible and weed out anyone who was against him. He questioned his trusted retainer Do Chi and Lady Choi about the councilmen he had inherited from his predecessor, he had a long conversation with his General on what he may have heard, and he even questioned the Queen about those who had come from Yuan with the ambassador. When evening came he was prepared.

Ha Na and Teacher Shin Do were ushered in.

Bowing Teacher Shin Do spoke, "Your Highness, may I request you dismiss everyone except the General and his first in command."

"Do I have need to be suspicious?"

Ha Na spoke, "We do not know Your Highness. The palace is one place we have yet to survey completely. For now, I believe it is better to be cautious."

Dismissing everyone, they started to make their way through the King's list. What he heard about many pained him greatly. But he resolutely placed a mark against the name of each traitor. It took many hours, but they labored their way through. The King was greatly impressed by the details Ha Na and the Teacher were able to provide. Valuable information on the number of men under their command, family members, weakness, wealth, trade associations.

"Did you sit in their treasure chests and count your way through them?" he jested.

Ha Na smiled back, "Something like that. We had to take something thought otherwise it would have been suspicious."

"Did you actually do all this yourself?" he asked the two of them, greatly interested to know how exactly they went about this process.

"This girl," said Teacher, "was all for doing it herself, but I convinced her it was too dangerous. A common thief can be explained away but a woman posing as a man, if she gets caught then every eye will be on her. No, we got some highly skilled…professionals to do this for us. They were allowed to take a certain amount and they could keep all of it. The arrangement worked well for us. Ha Na here posed as an innkeeper and listened to drunken soldiers' and scholars' loose talk. It's shocking how much men say under the influence of alcohol."

The King nodded. "I am grateful for your assistance. What can I do express my gratitude?"

They shook their heads. Teacher Shin Do said, "Nothing Your Highness. I thought I would die before I saw a responsible King on the throne of Goreyo. I am happy to see this in my lifetime."

"But I am curious to know," the King asked, "what made you decide to come to me?"

"Eun Soo trusts you." Ha Na replied and looking at Choi Young said, "And you as well General. She does not give her trust lightly and if she says so then it's good enough for me."

"Was that before or after I imprisoned her?" Choi Young could not let the guilt of that go. It chaffed at him constantly.

Teacher Shin Do's face split into a broad grin. "Don't let it bother you too much General. I know she doesn't hold it against you."

"We will need to leave the capital for a while Your Highness." Ha Na said. "With my father and his associates from Yuan still in Gaekyeong, it is dangerous for us. Besides, to complete our task, we have to meet with some of our people in the south western part of the Kingdom."

"Do you need to leave right away?" the King asked. The General glanced at his Vice General whose look of resignation told him that he had already been informed about this. He held his breath for what he knew would come next.

"Yes Your Highness," Ha Na continued, "and I think it would be better if we take Eun Soo with us."

Even though Choi Young knew this was what Ha Na was going to say, it didn't prevent sharp disappointment he felt. He wondered what he could possibly say to change their minds but thankfully the King said, "Is that safe? Your father and Ki Chul both know she is alive and well and will come after her. She will be safe here." Choi Young nod seemed too enthusiastic even for him.

"She will be safe enough with us. Her part here is over. She has her life to build now and there are people waiting for her." People? Did they mean a man? Choi Young's mind tortured him.

"I understand," the King continued, "However, the Queen has become accustomed to having our Healer's council. She will feel her absence greatly. In order to prepare her, may I request you stay till the harvest festival in ten days?"

Ha Na nodded, "I'm sure she would like that very much. I thank you."

Early next morning, Choi Young made his way to the temple where he knew his Aunt would be offering her morning prayers. When she came outside he said nothing but fell in step beside her beside her and began the walk back to the palace. She looked at him from the corners of her eyes but kept quiet when he continued to say nothing. Inside the palace, she walked towards the outer gardens and sat down on a bench. Choi Young, still silent, sat on the ground next to her. After a few more minutes she leaned over and gave him a great whack on the upside of his head.

"Aunt!" he cried out.

"What's the use of being the great Woodalchi General if you can't open your mouth and ask her to stay?"

"I don't know what you're…." he began when she raised her arm threateningly again. Dropping all pretense he said, "What am I supposed to say? Stay? What will she stay here for? Her life is planned somewhere else, away from here."

"Is that what she said? Or are you making things up in your mind like a bored shopkeeper's wife?"

"All her memories of the palace are bad. How can i…." Another whack.

"Are you the King that you think you're offering her a palace?"

Sulkily rubbing the back of his head he said, "Well, am I supposed to think she will be ecstatic about the Woodalchi barracks forever then?"

Hi Aunt stood straightening her robes. "Don't think. Talk to her. Otherwise you will spend the rest of days with no one but this old woman to call your own and this time you will have nobody to blame but yourself."

Ha Na informed Eun Soo about her decision to leave and take her along as well. Eun Soo opened her mouth to protest but found that words died on her lips. What was she going to say? She had spent the last few years talking ad nauseum about the life she wanted to lead going so far as to pick out a spot near a village where she would build her home. While her sister was hardly going to drag her away from the palace against her will, Eun Soo felt she didn't have the words to explain why she felt that by leaving the palace now, she was going to lose something. It was something she barely understood herself. The only thing she understood clearly was that her heart rebelled at the thought of leaving. It's alright, she told herself. She had ten days to think of something.

Il Seung was decidedly out of favour with his Yuan superiors. His outburst at court had cost them Eun Soo whose value as contender to the throne was unmatched. The Yuan King's instructions had been clear. There was to be minimum bloodshed. Il Seung's public attack on his daughter had ruined that chance. Ki Chul was beside himself with rage.

"All you had to do," he spat at Il Seung, "was to convince the council you were a loving father and the King would have been forced to give her you. But what did you do? You hit her, in the presence of the King, his council, the Woodalchi and anybody else who could have been brought over to our side."

"You heard the way she spoke to me" Il Seung all but whined, "Did you expect me to just take it quietly."

"You fool! Are you really so stupid?" Ki Chul was frothing at the mouth by now. "All you had to do was to be convincing enough to bring her back with us. After that, you could take a switch to her and shred her skin to tatters for all I care. Go back to Yuan and don't ever come back to Goreyo again. If I ever see you within riding distance of these borders I will kill you for your stupidity myself."

Ki Chul had it all worked out. As brother to the Empress, had he managed to get to Eun Soo, he would have forced a marriage with her. After that it was simple enough to convince the noblemen and the council to support his dual claims from Yuan and of Goreyo. He summoned his younger brother and his pledged siblings. He looked after them with much care because they were useful to him. They were young, but they had an innate violence in them that he delighted to control.

"What will we do now Elder Brother?"

"Let's see if we can convince the Healer that she is better off on our side." Addressing his pledged sister he said, "I want you to carry gifts for her. Find an ornament with precious jewels and a matching outfit to go with it. Explain to her the terms of acceptance."

"How will I get to meet her Elder Brother? She is hidden in the palace most times and when she is outside she is surrounded by those Woodalchi fools."

"The harvest festival is almost here. I am sure she will be at the marketplace. Strike then." Ki Chul's pledged sister nodded. "Oh", he continued, "don't forget to tell her what we will do to her precious sister and Teacher if she chooses not to cooperate. Tell her…yes tell her the lovely Ha Na escaped death at my hands once, but will not be able to do so again."

"And if she still doesn't agree?"

"Then we target the Queen"

And then he laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the harvest festival dawned bright and sunny. Eun Soo woke up and looked around her room. Her things were still scattered about the place despite numerous reminders from Ha Na to be prepared to leave early the next morning. No. Packing meant admitting defeat and she wasn't ready to do that yet. She had decided that if all else failed she would have the difficult conversation with her sister which she was anxious to avoid. It was the last thing she wanted to do but if it came to that, she would.

The King and Queen were going to the temple to offer their thanks for a good harvest and prayers that the next year would be as bountiful. They would return through marketplace handing out alms. The excitement and celebration in the air was palpable. Eun Soo offered her own respects at the palace shrine though her prayers were a little more selfish. She pleaded, "Please help me find a way to stay here for just a little while longer." And for good measure, she offered up a bargain as well, "If I can get to stay, I will visit the temple every week for a month and offer a silver coin for each visit."

Though it was not possible for all the soldiers to have the entire day off together, the King decreed short shifts of two hours so everyone could have some time to enjoy the day. The captain of the palace guards and the Woodalchi General had decided on a tavern in the market place for the soldiers to eat, drink and celebrate. All soldiers were welcome through the day. They two leaders of course, would be there the whole day, taking the day off as leaders to just being one the men. Dae Man and Dol Bae lucked out and got an early morning shift, so by the time Eun Soo was prepared to leave, they were done with their duties and gallantly offered their escort which she accepted gladly.

"Elder Sister", Dae Man said, "Do you really have to go?"

"Well I don't have any reason to stay, do I?" she asked him half seriously. Having come up with nothing by herself, at this point she would take anything. But Dae Man was stumped, "We just like having you here." He mumbled. Dol Bae, still tortured by having had to lock Eun Soo in the dungeons, bravely said, "I still haven't had the chance to make my apologies properly." Dae Man elbowed him, "Idiot! Why don't you just express regret and leave it at that." Red in the face, Dol Bae replied, "I will do so when I feel I have earned my forgiveness."

Eun Soo sighed, "You can start by not giving me your morose face to look at on my last day here. Some smiling would be appreciated. Is it part of your training to frown like your General all the time?" she teased.

Dol Bae started to frown then straightened out his face as Dae Man hooted with laughter.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Eun Soo asked cheerfully.

"We are going to spend the day at the tavern. Its tradition for the Woodalchi General and the Captain of the Palace guards to host their men at the tavern." Dol Bae said. Excitedly Dae Man chimed in, "and for just one day, the General will not be the General."

Eun Soo's brows wrinkled, "Then what is he going to be?"

"Just one of us men! We are allowed to drink as much as we like and we will probably end up saying too much but the General is not allowed to punish us for it."

"Within reason of course." Dol Bae interjected.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Can I come too?"

At this the two young soldiers frowned. "Can she, you think?" Dol Bae asked.

"I don't think there is a reason she can't."

"But there will be drunk men there" hissed Dol Bae in an agonized whisper.

"Yes, but they're not going to insult the Healer. We'll be there to watch over her."

"You idiot! You've got the capacity of a bird. You'll be the first to pass out, then who will watch out for her? Besides, what will the General say?"

Eun Soo rolled her eyes at this whispered yet completely unsubtle conversation, "I'm right here you know."

They jumped as if they had temporarily forgotten her presence. At their torn expressions she said, "I'll tell you what. Tell me where this place is. Once I am done with my visit to market stalls, I will come by. This way your General won't be able to blame you two for anything."

They jumped at her suggestion though they both had a nagging feeling at the back of their minds that by letting her take the blame for her appearance, they were being slightly dishonorable. But they decided it was for the best and agreed with her whole heartedly. At the market place they parted ways. Shouting instructions on where to find them, they waved and disappeared bursting with excitement at the thought of a whole day of celebration ahead.

Eun Soo spent a delightful morning with her sister. Ha Na had decided to dress as a woman and enjoy the day with her sister. She concealed her face with a thin muslin scarf. She and Eun Soo wandered the market place admiring the various trinkets and laughing at the ladies who haggled relentlessly with harried shopkeepers. As was custom they bought each other presents. Ha Na bought Eun Soo a pair of delicate earrings in the shape of the crescent moon with a small amethyst in the centre of each. Eun Soo bought her sister a tiny brooch in the shape of a bird.

"You do know I won't be able to wear this for some time," Ha Na told her.

"I know. Keep it with you as a reminder of the future you will soon build for yourself."

At this her usually undemonstrative sister reached out and hugged her in the middle of the marketplace. Much as a child would, Eun Soo wriggled out of her embrace exclaiming in pseudo embarrassment, "Elder Sister! Don't do that!"

They shopped a bit more. They bought a hair ornament for Lady Choi, a new dagger for Teacher and Eun Soo bought a whole bag of lucky charms "for the Woodalchi as protection in battle."

Eun Soo didn't give her sister enough credit so completely missed the innuendo when her sister asked, "Are they all for one person?"

Oblivious she replied, "For them all of course."

"Are you prepared to leave tomorrow?"

Eun Soo halted, "Ye..eess. Almost." She hedged.

Wisely Ha Na said nothing more. Much as she wanted to interfere and arrange things, sometimes you need to leave people alone to figure things out for themselves. So she asked instead, "Should we get some food? I think we have already spent far too much money."

"Actually," Eun Soo began, "I heard all the soldiers are gathered at the tavern. Shall we go there?" Ha Na nodded eager to see this play out. She wasn't disappointed. Their arrival caused a stir among the men gathered there. The palace guards were scandalized at their presence. Thankfully, the Woodalchi buoyed by high spirits and alcohol were effusive in their welcome. Their General however, did not look pleased.

"This is not a fitting place for you" he announced when he made his way over. Ha Na left Eun Soo there making her way towards Joo Seok who dislodged one of the younger soldiers to make place for her next to him.

"Why not?" she challenged him. Caught off guard he fumbled for an appropriate response. "You are a woman…" he stated unnecessarily. She called him out on it saying dryly, "Yes, I had noticed. But General, I think I have a right to be here. After all, am I not part of the Woodalchi barracks? Did I not attend all those safety and security meetings for the barracks that you have every week? I think I have as much right to be here as your men."

At a loss for an answer he tried a different tack, "Your sister…"

"Is leaving tomorrow. As the second in command, the Vice General needs to be here. Would you deny her his company when she's leaving tomorrow?"

He gave up then. She was obviously determined to be there and had an answer to everything. He stalked back to his place leaving her to find her own way. The men cleared a place for her opposite her sister while Joo Seok called for a drink for her.

"You're going to drink alcohol?" Choi Young asked her in a loud voice down the long table startling some of his soldiers into silence. Ha Na said naughtily, "Do not worry General. The little one here can out drink a sailor. You'll not have to carry her back."

"I don't know why you keep referring to me as 'little one'," Eun Soo grumbled. "I'm a widely respected Healer. You're ruining my reputation."

Ha Na laughed and said, "You have my sincerest apologies, oh Great Healer!" Eun Soo mock frowned at her before breaking into a wide smile. From his sitting position, Choi Young had a perfect view of Eun Soo's side profile. When she smiled, and she smiled a lot, he couldn't help noticing the dimples that appeared at the very centre of her cheek. He felt ridiculous when he realized he was waiting anxiously for someone to say something amusing just to see that dimple again. When he realized he was also counting how many times it appeared, he was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Turning from her conversation with Joo Seok Ha Na said to Eun Soo, "Did you not have something for the men?"

"Oh yes!" retrieving her pouch full of charms, Eun Soo got up addressing the group at large, "Its not much, but I wanted to give you all something to mark today's occasion." She went around the table handing each one a charm wishing them success in battles to come. When she reached Choi Young, she stopped briefly, "I know you don't really believe in charms, General, but I would like you to have this."

He raised his right palm and she dropped it in his palm. With a flash of a smile she moved on to the next man. When she had turned away, he stealthily placed it in the inner pocket of his robe.

"Elder Sister, thank you!" Dol Bae said, his reservations washed away with all that he had been drinking. "But we didn't get you anything."

"You have watched over me and protected me for which I am very thankful. That is gift enough for me." Flustered by her praise he downed his cup too quickly and began to cough. Thumping his back, Dae Man asked her, "What present did you get Elder Sister."

Since she was already wearing her earrings, Eun Soo stuck her chin out at an angle so her ornament was visible. Her audience was suitably impressed, though Choi young could not suppress his irritation at the way they all took the chance to blatantly stare at her. He further stiffened when she sat back down and another drink was placed in front of her. "At least eat something in between" he said loudly to no one in particular. The afternoon wore on but the tavern continued to buzz with the sounds of merry making. Then a small child appeared at Eun Soo's shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Healer, there is someone who is not feeling well. They are asking for you."

"Where?" she asked him and he pointed near a shop in an alleyway perpendicular to the tavern. Getting up she said, "Take me there". When her sister made a move to accompany her she waved her hands saying, "Stay. It's probably someone who's been celebrating too enthusiastically. I will be back soon."

Eun Soo followed the child in the alleyway. After walking some distance she turned to ask him, "Where is…." Then realized the child had disappeared. Instantly on her guard, she turned to make her way back but her path was blocked by two men wearing a uniform. Mercenaries from a private army. Pointing their swords at her they nudged her into an abandoned shop. Inside, seated on a mat in front of a low table was a woman. Next to her was a small brass bowl filled with coals despite the warmth of the day.

"Please. Sit." The woman indicated to the mat opposite her. Given no choice by the men standing behind her, Eun Soo seated herself.

"Forgive me for such an unorthodox way of making our acquaintance."

Eun Soo said nothing. "I have come as a messenger from my pledged brother, the Honourable Ki Chul." At his name a frisson of alarm went through Eun Soo and she cursed herself for denying her sister's company. The woman continued, "To mark the occasion of the festival, he has sent you this gift," pushing a cloth wrapped bundle towards her, "with good faith."

"I do not accept" Eun Soo said flatly. Not heeding her words the woman unwrapped the bundle. From it she withdrew a hair pin adorned with the most exquisite ruby Eun Soo had ever seen. "I see you can appreciate good quality. It also comes with robes of the finest silk of Yuan to complement its beauty. And yours as well. There is much more where it comes from. Of course, you would then need to pledge your allegiance to Respected Elder Brother."

"No thank you. You can tell your brother, I will not accept him or swear allegiance to him." Pushing the bundle back towards the woman she started to rise, when the woman grabbed her arm. "I do not believe refusal is an option."

"Regardless I refuse." Eun Soo said bravely. The woman motioned to the soldiers who, each taking an arm, bodily lifted her and held her between them. Walking over, she cupped Eun Soo's face in one hand and squeezed her jaw. "As I said, refusal is not an option. If you do so, we will go after your precious sister and this time we'll make sure she stays dead. Then there is your teacher. He is already under suspicions for sedition. He will die a slow and painful death deserving of a traitor. We also have your precious Woodalchi, and the Lady Choi."

"All these people you have named," Eun Soo spat at her, "are strong enough to protect themselves. If you harm me, they will hunt you down in vengeance. I do not worry about their safety."

"Then worry about yours Healer" saying this she slapped her across the face her nail raking across the soft skin on her cheek. Eun Soo cried out and struggled against her captors. Then, feigning a faint she dropped down, a dead weight. Catching the men off guard she wrenched her arms free of them but the woman was too quick for her. She grabbed Eun Soo's robe and held on all the while Eun Soo struggled to get free. She tried to kick the woman's legs out from under her intending to trip her but the woman's movements were too quick for her. Eun Soo lost her balance. As she fell she held out her arm to break her fall but not realizing she was too close to the coals, her outstretched arm fell across the brass bowl. As the heat singed her skin, she screamed.

Back at the tavern, a good quarter of an hour had passed and Choi Young shifted uneasily in his seat. Having Eun Soo wandering about in such a crowed place unaccompanied put him on edge. He was wondering if a decent enough time had passed for him to chase after the Healer when the child reappeared. He hesitated at the door while he looked over at them. Ha Na noticed him as well and asked, "Where's the Healer child?"

He said nothing for a moment then he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Alert now Ha Na said quietly, not wanting to alarm the child further, "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

His eyes filled with tears and he said, "They're hurting her." Choi Young was out of his seat with his sword unsheathed before the boy finished his tearful admission. Ha Na was right behind him slipping out a dagger from her sleeve and running behind him. Some of the soldiers were slow to catch on but most rose to their feet and were out of the door with their weapons drawn in a matter of seconds. As Choi Young ran down the alleyway the boy indicated he heard an anguished scream. The pain in the sound tore at him and he ran faster towards the source. Then he saw her stumbling out of one of the empty shops. Behind him Ha Na shouted, "Eun Soo!" Hearing her sister's voice, she turned to them and the look of relief on her face was painful to watch. She ran towards them and to Choi Young's utter surprise she ran straight to him. When she got near, he caught her as she stumbled. He wanted to ask her "what happened? Where are you hurt?" but seeing the men chase after her with weapons drawn her realized the answers would have to wait. Pushing her behind him, he ran forward and engaged them in a fight. They were desperate fighters but their sword skills were limited. Within minutes they were lying dead at his feet. The woman was long gone. He sent his men to search nearby for any sign of her. Then turned to Eun Soo who was sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, annoyed at the inadequacy of his words. He saw the angry red scratch against her white face when she looked up at him and nodded. Her pinched expression and the way she held her arm protectively against her told him she was injured more seriously than the scratch on her cheek and in a lot of pain. He knelt down next to her. Lifting her hand he gently pushed back the sleeve of her robe. Seeing the angry red burn marks made him murderously angry. He wanted to kill those men all over again. Controlling his rage, he said, "Dr Jang Bin will need to look at this. Shall I take you back to the palace now?"

She nodded wanly and allowed herself to be helped up. Calling for a horse he said to Ha Na, "You can ride with her. I will follow you."

"If you don't mind General, will you take her? I would like to make some enquiries myself and I do not have too much time in the capital."

Nodding, he lifted Eun Soo onto his horse and then climbed on himself. That she didn't offer one word of complaint over their mode of transport told him she was in a world of pain. Angry all over again, he rode back to the palace.

Dr Jang Bin dressed Eun Soo's wounds with Choi young standing over them. Though she didn't make one sound of protest, Choi Young felt each probe as if it were his own. Dr Jan Bin then turned to Eun Soo and said, "I will give you a sleeping potion and prepare a bed for you in the infirmary. I would like to keep an eye on you tonight and you should be feeling better in the morning." Her eyes already closing in exhaustion from the excitement then the trauma of her day, Eun Soo nodded. Leaving her in Dr Jang Bin's care Choi Young made his way back to the barracks. He had yet to quiz Eun Soo about what happened but the soldier's uniforms looked like Ki Chul's private army. He would make his report to the King in the morning once he had verified his facts.

Back at the barracks, celebrations forgotten, his soldiers crowded around him asking after Eun Soo. He told them what Dro Jang Bin had said and they had to be satisfied with that. Ha Na had returned with them and Teacher Shin Do was there as well.

"How is she? Can we go see her?"

"Dr Jang Bin treated her wound and gave her a sleeping potion to help with the pain. You can see her but I think she will not stir till morning." Ha Na nodded at that.

Heavily Choi Young said, "You were right in wanting to taker her away. It is not safe for her here." It killed him to make the admission but her safety was more important than his selfish needs. He expected full agreement and was surprised when Ha Na said, "I disagree. In fact, the quickness with which you and your men rushed to her rescue tells me that she is safer here. I will need to leave her from time to time and she will be left as open game. As a Healer, she is not hard to find. I think she is better off here."

Choi Young shook his head in disagreement, "She was harmed mere steps away from where we were." But Ha Na was incredibly perceptive. "Do not blame yourself General. It is not your fault. Besides, my sister's actions this afternoon tell me that she feels safest under your protection. Do you not agree?"

Ha Na was too subtle to say the words but they both remembered the way a terrified Eun Soo ran like the demons of hell were after her, stopping only when she was where she felt safest. By his side.

"It is a great responsibility you give me."

"But one, I think, not distasteful to you, correct?"

Later that night Choi Young took a few of his men back to the alley to look for any evidence they could use against Ki Chul. Finding nothing, he called for them to retreat, when he saw the moonlight winking off something metallic. Bending down he saw it was Eun Soo's earring.

"Did you find something General?" a soldier called out.

"No" he answered, slipping the delicate ornament in his robes.


	16. Chapter 16

"So I'm to stay here?" Eun Soo asked her sister for what seemed to be the tenth time. She was still amazed at Ha Na's change of mind and she had to do nothing at all. Well, if you called getting attacked and burned by a crazy woman nothing. Flexing her fingers, she felt the tender skin on her wrist stretch painfully. Briefly she contemplated whether her deal with God was still valid. True she had asked for a way to remain but this was certainly not the way she expected it to play out.

"Yes, you will stay here. I think it would be safer for you." Ha Na told patiently told her one more time. She had planned to leave early that morning but deferred her departure to the evening so she could see for herself Eun Soo was recovering well from her experience the day before.

"Why can't you stay here too?" Eun Soo was torn. She knew she definitely wanted to stay but she also didn't want to be separated from her sister again. "But I've barely had time with you." Eun Soo said looking sad.

"I will not be able to spend all my time with you in any case," Ha Na pointed out reasonably. "Besides", she added slyly, "you don't ride. And if you think I'm going from place to place bumping along next to you in a cart, you're thoroughly mistaken". Eun Soo's face darkened in anger. Her sister laughed, enjoying her irritation in the way only an older sibling can. In a childish gesture Eun Soo picked up the spoon from her empty breakfast bowl and threw it at Ha Na who dodged it laughing even harder. She didn't mind at all. She had achieved her goal of taking Eun Soo's mind away from yet another separation. She infinitely preferred her throwing things to being sad.

"Now, I have to go speak to Teacher. We will eat our evening meal together and then I will leave." Ha Na said leaving Eun Soo to her thoughts.

Eun Soo enjoyed being an invalid. She had woken that morning with some pain, but Dr Jang Bin's excellent medicines, with some inputs for her of course, had worked their magic and she was quite comfortable after a while. But he was so kind and solicitous to her, she didn't have the heart to insist it was alright for her to leave. Besides, she thoroughly enjoyed the many visitors she had since morning. First it was some of the young soldiers. They stayed with her till they regretfully left for their duties. Then there was Joo Seok, but she suspected his visit had more to do with Ha Na than with her once he saw she was doing just fine. Lady Choi came as well clucking over her like a mother hen.

"You have talent for injury don't you?" she told her.

But the one she waited for most expectantly, didn't come. She strained her ears for the telltale heavy footsteps made by boots and she hoped her visitors didn't notice her disappointment when she realized who it was. Or more exactly, who it wasn't. By evening, she was decidedly put out. Her visions of playing the charming invalid while being visited by him, impressing him with her resilience and endurance crumbled. Taking her leave of Dr Jang Bin, thanking him for his kindness, she wandered out of the infirmary wondering what she was going to do next. Deciding to take up her sister on her promise of the evening meal, she went looking for her. But before that, she needed a change of clothes. Running into Joo Seok at the barracks he gave her a message from Ha Na that she would be waiting for her at her clinic and that he would accompany her. Dressing quickly she took one last look at her appearance in the mirror.

"Oh no!" she said as she clutched at one ear lobe. It seemed that she had lost one earring in the scuffle yesterday. "And I really liked them too." She grumbled to herself. With a rather dramatic air of dejection around her she made her way accompanied by Joo Seok.

Ha Na took one look at her sister's face and decided not to prolong the farewell. They ate their meal quickly and efficiently then she hugged her telling her to mind those tasked with looking after her and to not get into trouble unnecessarily. Then she and Teacher Sin Do mounted their horses and rode away.

Choi Young had just returned himself when he saw them enter. Eun Soo immediately shut herself in her room while Joo Seok, though his expression was serene, had a decided slump in his gait as he made his way over to the weapons room 'to take inventory' as he called out to whoever cared to listen.

Unable to sleep, Eun Soo tossed around on her pallet. She was now completely out of sorts. She was injured, her sister had left, she lost an earring and that infuriating man was ignoring her. At that last thought her shoulders slumped. She wondered what it was exactly she hoped to achieve by staying back. She may as well have left with her sister for all the impact she was making here. Finally giving up, she got up and peeked outside. Seeing there were no soldiers milling around, she slipped out, quietly shutting the door behind her. She needed a quiet place to sit and rail at god, fate or whoever was responsible for this mixed up life of hers. Knowing there would be nobody around the kitchen gardens at this time, she decided to go there.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice boomed behind her. Startled she turned around to see the one person she had been waiting for all day. The same person she was not in the mood to see right now.

"To the gardens" she said.

"It's a bit late for a walk isn't it?" he asked.

"Probably" she said as she resumed walking towards her destination. He fell in step beside her. As she turned a corner he said, "This isn't the way to the gardens."

"I know." He asked nothing more and she offered nothing further. If he was surprised to be in the kitchen gardens standing around while she found a perfect spot near the radish patch, he didn't betray it. He quietly sat down next to her. After a long while he asked,

"Are you sad your sister has left?" Eun Soo raised her eyes heavenwards. How was she supposed to explain to him what she was feeling when she barely understood herself. So she nodded.

"Are you sorry you didn't go with her?" he asked then waited, already bracing himself for her agreement.

"Are you sorry I didn't go?" she asked challengingly and immediately regretted it. Anxious to change the subject away from what she sure was going be _his_ agreement she asked the one question she swore she wouldn't, "Where were you today General?"

"I was on an errand for the King, some people I needed to meet. I left early this morning."

Alright, so that did make her feel a little better. The man had work to do. Did she think he was her nursemaid to hang about her all day?

"Dr Jang Bin says your injury is healing well."

"But he left on an errand the same time as I did. Did he not say he was coming back tomorrow morning?" she asked with some confusion.

"I spoke to him this morning. Before I left. You were still asleep." He added.

It was as if the clouds had been blown away from Eun Soo's sun. Feeling entirely magnanimous now, she said grandly, "I thank you for your concern General."

They sat in a companionable silence for a while. The she remembered something that made her start. She couldn't believe she had become so wrapped up in her own trivialities to forget something this important. She clapped her hands across her mouth exclaiming, "Oh no! I forgot to tell her."

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"There is a traitor in the palace!"

He was all business now. "Tell me everything" he demanded.

"That woman, when she was threatening me to accepting Ki Chul, she said if I didn't then my sister would die, this time for good. How did she know about her? We kept it a secret and Ha Na never stepped out with her face uncovered. That woman definitely knew and if she knows…"

"…the Ki Chul knows as well." Choi Young finished for her. "We will speak to the King first thing in the morning. But Eun Soo's mind was on her sister. "I didn't tell her to be extra watchful" she groaned, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"I will send a messenger to them." Choi Young declared.

"You would do that?" she exclaimed. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

He would do all that for her and much more, if he could only open his mouth long enough to convey that to her. But yet again, he couldn't find the words, so he accepted her gratitude and left it at that.

Choi Young spent the entire next morning in conference with the King on what to do about the spy in the palace. They informed some of the most trusted Woodalchi and palace guards who kept a close eye on their men. But even after many frustrating days, they were unable to find any leads that may point to the right man. The last thing they wanted to do was accuse a soldier wrongly. It would be disastrous for the morale of the men.

While Choi Young's days were spent in utter frustration drawing a blank at every turn in his hunt for the spy, his evenings were spent with Eun Soo. He learnt that while she loved to have people around her and thrived in company, she liked to slip away to a corner of the palace to spend some time alone with her thoughts. The first few days he sought her out offering halting excuses of why he happened to be there but when she accepted his presence without comment he decided to save himself the embarrassment of feeble excuses. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. It didn't seem to matter either which way. This one day he vented his frustration at being unable to find the spy. She heard him out then said slowly,

"Maybe you need to give him an excuse, and draw out your enemy."

"You mean plant false information?"

Eun Soo said. "They seem to be most interested in me. Why don't you put out the word I am going to meet my sister in a secret location. Use me as bait."

"I will not," he said in a tone that brooked no argument, "put you in danger again at any cost." When she opened her mouth to argue anyway he said, "This is my final word on the matter."

She muttered something and he caught the words 'stubborn' and 'blind'.

"However," he continued, "your idea has merit."

"Does it not?" she broke in excitedly.

"That does not mean you are going anywhere."

The next day Choi Young and the King put their plan in motion. They needed Eun Soo for this, so she spent the next two days talking with the King, the Queen, Lady Choi and Choi Young in stage whispers about where she was going to be in a few days.

"….very well Your Highness"

"…..i have recently had a message My Queen."

"…..asked us to meet them there General."

All the while she was trailed by soldiers watching the moments of those around her. Finally they got him. He was caught in the act of passing on a message to someone on the outside of the palace gate within minutes of overhearing the information. As planned, they allowed the message to go through. It was decided that Choi Young and his men would escort a female soldier masquerading as the Healer. When they got there they would be prepared for the ambush that maybe waiting for them and retaliate with one of their own.

Eun Soo fretted endlessly about this plan. "Do you really have to do this?" She asked him again. Choi Young sighed. This episode had taught him yet another thing about her. If she didn't like something, she would keep asking the question as if she hoped at some point the answer would be different.

"Yes we have to. If we can get even one of them alive, we can get further evidence about Ki Chul's activities." This time it was her turn to sigh.

Choi Young and his men left just before dawn. She heard them march past her door and while she desperately wanted to see them off, she tortured herself imagining how many faces may not return that night. She stopped by the Queen's chambers briefly then spent the whole day at the clinic alternately wanting to run back to the palace for news or wanting to stay there forever just so she won't have to hear any bad news. In the end she decided if she didn't know she could hope.

They had returned just before her and were gathered in the courtyard of the barracks completing their debrief with Choi young addressing the group. On seeing him, she finally was able to breathe freely again. Then she immediately worried for his men. She knew how many had gone with him so she started to count. When Choi Young caught sight of her she was counting under her breath pointing with each count. He dismissed his men. They turned and saw her, "Elder Sister," some of them shouted with exuberance that came with a successful mission. Eager to regale her with tales of their skill and bravery, she was swept away by the group. Choi Young went to make his report to the King. When he got back, she was waiting for him, sitting on the threshold of her room. Seeing him she jumped up.

"I was told you were injured!" catching sight of the blood dried on his wrist, she grabbed his hand to take a look. He was equally quick in pulling it back. "Let me see!" she said exasperated.

"There is no need." Somehow, the sight of her fussing over him made him want to retreat. Probably because it alarmed him how much he liked it. Forgetting his previous thoughts of being with her, he marched up the stairs to his room leaving her to stare after his strange behavior. She wasn't going to be intimidated though. Calling for a large bowl of water, she gathered some bandages and medicines and followed after him.

Choi Young answered the knock at his door and had to quickly move out of the way as Eun Soo barged in followed by a young soldier carrying a bowl of water. The young man then settled near the door as Eun Soo sat down on one of the two stools in the room pulling the other one indicating for him to sit. Choi Young turned to the soldier lounging at the door and glared at him, a look he correctly interpreted as "Leave!" which he did hastily.

"It is not proper for you to be here" he told her stiffly.

"In my life, I can count on one hand the number of times I've done anything 'proper'. No need to start now. Sit!"

He sat in front of her holding out his injured arm. She cleaned it moaning and apologizing for the pain she was causing him. "A Woodalchi does not feel pain." He thought she might have snickered a bit at that.

When she was done, she looked around and said, "This is nice. Your room is better than mine General. Think I should complain?"

"What did you do today?" he asked quickly. This talk of her and rooms was making him uncomfortable.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked him. "The Queen might be having a baby!"

"That is good news. It makes you happy?"

"Of course it does! Only a heartless person would not feel happy at the thought of such a thing." He cursed his inability to control his thoughts. Grasping for something, he finally got it. "I have something for you". He got up searching in the folds of one of his robes. He pulled something out and handed it to her.

"You found my earring!" she exclaimed happily. "I was really disappointed when I lost it."

Assuming she had troubled him enough for one evening she got up saying "Thank you. And good night General."

"Good night."


	17. Chapter 17

"Your Highness, everything is in preparation." Choi Young informed the king late one afternoon.

"And there's no way Ki Chul knows?" The King asked him.

Choi young sighed a bit at that. He hated to admit it but, "I cannot say Your Highness. He has his tentacles deep into everything of importance not just in the country but also the palace. I can assure you we have been careful. Within the palace, nobody outside of your immediate escort knows anything. The men tasked with bringing your chosen advisors have not been told the purpose. They will not know until they reach your summer palace and see the others there. And Ha Na and the Teacher will be present as well."

The ambush that the Woodalchi conducted on those who had been misinformed about the presence of Eun Soo and her sister had not yielded much in terms of solid evidence against Ki Chul. Most of the attackers were unwilling to surrender and had fought to the death. One man survived the battle but his fear of what would happen to him if he were caught alive made him take a dagger and stick it in his own ribs. However, Choi Young managed to coerce a semi coherent confession that the leader of the assassin band had received money from someone who he thought was Ki Chul's man. The King had decided he needed to speak with some of his nobles, scholars and councilmen outside the formal structure of the court, away from the eyes of those who maybe seeking to displace him. To Ki Chul, anyone present at the meeting was openly supporting the King against Yuan and Ki Chul himself. Secrecy was of utmost importance. Choi Young had spent the last few weeks traveling up and down the countryside speaking with important members of the secret council and making preparations for their travel arrangements and most importantly their security.

"We will leave a few hours before dawn." Choi Young continued. "I would suggest you don a Woodalchi cloak so to any watchers it looks like some men are running a harmless errand. Your personal soldiers and men will start their travel this evening. Taking a longer route they will reach our destination. I will escort you personally. We will be a smaller group so we should avoid detection. They will not assume a King would be traveling with such few precautions. However," Choi Young grimaced a little at that, "If we do get noticed You Highness, we may not be able to avoid a fight. Will you be alright?"

In a rare moment of lightheartedness the King grinned at him, "You're the only one in this country who doesn't like me very much and has no problem saying it to my face. If you say I will be safe, I will trust you."

Choi young bowed stiffly and made to leave. Then something made him turn back. The King looked at him expectantly.

"I might be changing my mind about you Your Highness." It was delivered in the classic Choi Young style. Words, not softened by a smile or a change in expression, just a matter of fact observation. Bowing again, Choi Young left leaving the King speechless.

The last few days Eun Soo had been kept very busy with a spate of illnesses. She suspected it was the coming of the cold wave that led to an increase in minor ailments. She spent her days and a lot of her evenings dealing with chest coughs, gout, asthma and mostly anything that could be aggravated by the cold. That evening was one such evening. The winter made the daylight retreat much faster and that evening Eun Soo had patients that kept her busy well past dark. Finally the last of her patients left, a young mother and her baby, and Eun Soo shut her door to indicate she was closed for the day. As was her routine, she spent time putting things in order before leaving herself. She was on tiptoes in the middle of trying to replace a jar on a high shelf when she heard the door open.

"I'm closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow if it's not urgent" she said politely. In response she found the jar plucked out of her hand and then a voice said, "Do you know what time it is?" She turned around smiling in welcome.

"Did you come all the way here just to ask me the time?" Eun Soo teased.

Her pointed question made Choi Young uncomfortable. The truth was, when he returned to the barracks just as it got dark and didn't find her there, his felt an inexplicable sense of urgency. The rational part of his brain had already worked out she was held up with her patients. There were two guards with her and really, there was nothing to be concerned about. The problem was, when it came to the Healer – no Eun Soo – rational had no part to play in it. To get her attention away from the reason for his presence he held up the jar and asked, "Where do you want this?" She stood on her toes again pointing to the exact spot. Effortlessly he placed it there and turned to her. She stood there looking at him expectantly and once again he found himself with the same two conflicting thoughts that plagued him relentlessly. That he was content just to be near her and the nagging feeling that he didn't have a right to be. She made him want things he believed a man like him had no right to. A man who had nothing to show for his life but the quickness of his sword arm and the guarantee that death would come prematurely and violently.

Pushing these uncomfortable thought away Choi Young cleared his throat he said, "I have to go away for a few days."

"Again!" she exclaimed. "But you came back less than two days ago." Eun Soo was forward but she normally tried to keep her manner just shy of brazen but Choi Young's numerous recent excursions sorely tried her patience. Of course, there was a part of her that understood that he was a soldier and an important one at that. His work was closely tied in with the safety of the King and the stability of their country. But the other part, the part that wanted him nearby at all times, the part that lay awake and agonized the many different ways he could end up dead – that part of her was tired. The number of times he had been away recently kept her awake mostly in a state of acute fear for him and she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in days and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to go to sleep knowing she would see him the next morning, alive and preferably with all his limbs intact. Was it really too much to ask?

Simmering in self-righteousness and swimming in self-pity she walked back to the palace. If Choi Young was aware of the loaded nature of her silence he certainly didn't ask about it. Strangely enough, that made her angry too. Why, she was practically radiating irritation, was he dense or did it just not matter to him? "Go back to the villages Eun Soo. Go make your life there. You are certainly not required here!" she harrumphed to herself.

Just short of the palace Choi Young's said, "It matters to you? If I am not here?" His question halted her in her tracks and she gaped at him in amazement. Utterly disbelieving she said, "Oh, I don't know. Let me see. You spend about as much time on my security as you do for the King. You come searching for me when I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I stayed back here when I could have been with my family. So why don't you tell me if it matters or not."

Stubbornly Choi Young said, "You remained here for your own safety."

Eun Soo snorted. "Do you really think I can't protect myself? Or that my sister would let anything happen to me? We survived just fine without you for years." They had reached the palace by now and she walked away still fuming at how dense he was being.

Meanwhile, in the Queen's chambers, the King was informing the Queen of his plans. Fortunately their conversation was going a lot better.

"You will take care won't you?" The Queen asked anxiously.

"I want to reassure you that all will be well, but I don't want to lie to you. Between the General and I, we have made every possible arrangement so we can return without any incident. We will be careful but that's all we can do."

The Queen nodded unhappily. Seeing her woebegone expression the King put his arms around her and grateful for this comfort, the Queen leaned against him.

Much later that night Choi Young lay on his pallet staring into the dark. He should be resting, he knew. He had to leave in a few hours and his strength would be tested sorely over the next few days. However he found that sleep eluded him. Eun Soo was angry with him. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly why. It was his refusal to give her the words to acknowledge what they had between them. And he knew that one day, even her indefatigable will would peter out in the face of his doggedness and he wondered what he would do when that day came. Worst was the thought was that it just may be best for her.

A knock roused him from his thoughts. Grateful for the distraction he got up to open the door. In the glow of the torch light outside his door he saw who his visitor was and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" he enquired politely. Eun Soo stood mutely looking at him. The rage that had propelled her into going to him at this late hour trickled out at the seeming foolishness of the words she had come to say to him. Foolish, because she wasn't sure of their reception. Somehow, back in her room it sounded so reasonable. Now she wasn't so sure. Cursing her impulsiveness she stood in complete indecision for a moment. But she was here, and as a firm believer in 'first instinct is the right instinct' she said, "I came to tell you two things." He nodded and waited for her to continue. "No actually make that three." Taking a deep breath she said, "Firstly, I think you're being ignorant on purpose. Secondly, of course it matters." He stiffened. He didn't need an explanation to know this was the answer to his question from earlier that evening. "I know you're purposely turning away but I don't know why. When you're ready I want to hear all about it. And finally, you had better come back safe and in one piece otherwise I'm going to…." She let her threat hang in the air between them. Nodding indicating she was done she said, "Safe journey General." As she turned to leave Choi Young knew the right thing to do would be to let her go. Against his every rational thought however he reached out to grab her arm to prevent her leaving. She saw his intent and moved her arm to evade his grasp but he was quicker. He grabbed the back of her robe instead. Pulling her back he said softly in her ear, "You didn't finish what you were saying. If I don't come back safe you're going to…?"

Shaking herself free she turned to him her arms crossed in front of her. "I'm going to kill you myself and see that the job is done properly. Satisfied?" Her words were flippant but he heard the thread of emotion behind it. They stood facing each other. Eun Soo was glaring at him with a dour expression he was coming to believe she reserved especially for him. His face was expressionless but behind shuttered eyes his mind was whirling.

He knew he needed to come to a decision soon, but he now realized it was not something that he could do in isolation. She would not allow him make such a decision all by himself. Especially not one that concerned her so closely. He acknowledged that regardless of the outcome they were in this together for the time being. And for the first time he allowed himself to hope. In a move he wouldn't have dared even ten minutes ago he reached out and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers. Eun Soo's eyes widened at this sudden display of affection. Allowing himself just one more touch he dropped his hand saying, "We will talk when I return."


	18. Chapter 18

In the early hours before dawn the King rode out with his General, his Vice General and a few other soldiers. He had exchanged his courtly robes with that of a Woodalchi travelling cloak. They looked like some men riding out on an errand. Choi Young's mind was full of his conversation with Eun Soo and he found he couldn't shake of his pensive mood. He tried to formulate coherent sentences for all the things that he wanted to say to Eun Soo. He was sure there would be quite a few she would violently disagree with. But there were things that needed to be said clearly so she could make her decision with all the facts in front of her. Though from what he knew of her, she was likely to discard his carefully thought out rationale, and strangely he found some comfort in that thought. The King was preoccupied with the upcoming meeting. It was imperative he get the support of the men he had gathered. He had no other alternative. Failure was simply not an option. The only one who looked cheerful was Joo Seok. After all, he was going to see Ha Na again.

Eun Soo found she was restless the whole of that day. She wasn't able to give her patients her full attention and often found herself drifting off while they were describing their various symptoms. Thankfully, by early afternoon she had an empty clinic. She took advantage of this and returned to the palace thinking to seek out Lady Choi. She needed some reassurance that only the no nonsense older woman could provide her. When she reached the palace she headed towards the Queen's chambers expecting to find Lady Choi there. However, as she got nearer there was tenseness in the air that was at odds with the silence. Then she saw the Captain of the Guards rushing towards the chamber with his second in command close behind. A female attendant stepped out to see who it was and went back in to announce them. Lady Choi then emerged to usher them in. Seeing Eun Soo she waved her arm indicating she was to follow too.

Really alarmed by now, Eun Soo rushed in behind the two men. When she entered she saw the Queen standing rigidly with a stony look on her face that did nothing to alleviate Eun Soo's alarm. Ignoring Eun Soo the Queen held out her hand to the Captain and said, "Show it to me again." The Captain handed her a paper which she then unfolded and scrutinized. Lowering it, she said, "There is no mistaking it. This is the King's official seal. The one that he will be replacing the existing seal with. One that he would have taken with him." With every sentence, the urgency in the Queen's voice grew. Snapping herself out of the growing panic she was feeling the Queen said, "Take all your men with you."

"But Your Highness," the captain protested, "We have been instructed to stay close and protect you."

"There is a change of order now. The King needs your assistance and I command you to go to him. Leave only the bare minimum number of men required here at the palace and take everyone else." The steel in her voice was not to be ignored. The Captain bowed and said, "It will be done immediately Your Highness." But the Queen was not finished. "Captain!" she called out after him, "You need to hurry."

When the Captain left the Queen's composure seemed to have deserted her and she sagged onto a chair. Eun Soo asked her, "What happened, Your Highness?" Tiredly the Queen waved to Lady Choi indicating she should explain.

"We have received a message from the King. It says they are under siege in the summer palace and they need reinforcements immediately." Seeing Eun Soo's face turn pale Lady Choi said in a strident manner, "I'm sure it is just a precautionary measure and there is nothing to be upset about." She matched her words with a stern look which Eun Soo took to mean that no matter what she was not to say or do or even think anything that would upset the Queen any further. So she gathered her wits and managed to say, "I'm sure it is just as you say." Unable to push down her own rising panic Eun Soo said, "If you will excuse me Your Highness," and made to leave when the Queen said in a thin voice, "Stop bullying her Lady Choi. If she is afraid, then she has a right to be. Stay here. It would be a comfort to have you around."

The two women spent their evening trying to distract themselves from the various scenarios playing upon their minds. By the time it got dark, they had completely given up. They sat in a tense silence, afraid to voice the thoughts in their head. Eun Soo felt that if she didn't do something she was going to go out of her mind. Jumping up she said, "Your Highness, I think I would like some fresh air. I'm not sure what walking around is going to achieve but I need to do something. Would you like to join me?"

The Queen agreed almost instantly and followed by two of the Queen's personal guards they set out to walk about the palace.

The strain of keeping it all inside was wearing on the Queen and she asked finally, "It will be alright, will it not?"

"It has to be," Eun Soo in a voice that sounded more like a prayer than an affirmative answer. There were so many things left unsaid. Surely the fates would not be so cruel to deny them to her.

"I do not know how to say this without sounding like a terrible person, but that you understand my pain at such a moment, I….I find it comforting."

"I understand." And Eun Soo did. At that moment, the woman beside her was not a Queen held up to high standard to conduct and propriety. She was a woman who was anxiously awaiting news of her husband.

"I know you do" the Queen responded, "You care for the General." A statement more than a question. The Queen continued, "Though he may be the only one in Gaekyeong who doesn't realize that." Despite the gravity of the situation Eun Soo gave a wan smile.

"Yes well…" Eun Soo stopped in her tracks. She glanced into the shadows near the garden walls.

The Queen too looked over to see what had caught Eun Soo's attention. As far as she could tell there was nothing.

"What are you…" the Queen got no further as Eun Soo suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and stood in front of her as if she was shielding her. Immediately she glanced over at her two guards and caught the moment the arrows sailed through the night sky. Both guards went down. Horrified, the Queen realized they were under attack and with her guards compromised, the only thing that stood between her and the attackers was Eun Soo.

Eun Soo was frantically scanning the direction the men seemed to have come from. If her count was correct, there were three of them. Two of them stayed at a distance as they dispatched the guards. At the last moment she saw a third taking careful aim right at them. She pulled the Queen closer turning herself in the direction of the expected attack and felt something pierce her ankle. She cried out softly but didn't let go. When the men started to advance on them, Eun Soo grabbed the Queen by her wrist and made a run for it. Fortunately they had been walking closer to the building than the outer wall. The men were getting closer. Eun Soo ducked into a narrow passageway typically used by the palace servants to get from one part of the palace to another as quickly as possible. The servant passages were an intricate network within the palace and if one didn't know about them, they were easy to miss. Eun Soo had no illusions that the men would be unfamiliar with these passageways but her knowledge of them may just give them the required head start. Her first concern was the Queen's safety. She decided the Queen would be safest with Lady Choi. Making a sharp turn into another passage she raced ahead unmindful she was dragging the Queen behind her. She would apologise later. Her plan seemed thwarted as the sound of footsteps was getting closer. Deciding they needed to hide out for a bit Eun Soo turned yet another way and opening a narrow door she slipped inside. The room she had brought them to was dark and musty and smelled of wet wood. It was also pitch dark and they couldn't see a thing.

Breathing heavily the Queen whispered, "Where are we?"

"This is your wine cellar Your Highness." Eun Soo whispered back. "We're in the interior passages used by your servants. But the men seem to know their way around quite well."

"Do you think one of the servants betrayed us?"

"I'm not sure Your Highness. But I think not. It would be unusual for servants to have skills with a crossbow."

Something jogged the Queen's memory. "Speaking of arrows, I heard you cry out earlier in the garden. Are you hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I felt something pierce my ankle but now all I feel is a slight tingling sensation." Bending down Eun Soo felt about her ankle for her injury. She found it on the outer side of her ankle. A thin piece of metal, probably a needle, still embedded in her flesh." It hadn't gone in very deep and Eun Soo cursed softly as she removed it

"What is it?" The Queen asked and was given a quick explanation. "What injury would they hope to cause with something so small."

"I'm not sure. I've heard of such things being popular in Yuan."

"But what is their purpose?"

"My first thought would be poison. But I feel no different and I do not know of any poisons that don't show at least some sign, no matter how small, as soon as they've been administered. How long since we've been hiding?"

"I don't know. Half an hour maybe?"

"Hmmm, I would need to check this with Dr Jang Bin."

The Queen was worried sick by now, "How can you stand there calmly theorizing about poison like an old court scholar?"

"Don't worry Your Highness, if it was intended to kill immediately, it would have done so. I think I am well for now. But we need to get you to safety." Eun Soo opened the door a crack to see if the coast was clear. At that very moment two men rounded the corner. Afraid that shutting the door would attract their attention she moved slightly back into the shadows.

One of them said, "I don't think they are here anymore. We need to find them before they can get more guards."

As they drew near, Eun Soo saw their faces clearly in the circle of light cast by their torch. One looked like a thug from the countryside, but the other? She bit back a startled gasp when she saw him. Drawing back she waited till they had left. And to be doubly sure she insisted on waiting a little while longer. Then she turned to the Queen and said, "Your Highness, I don't think they're going to give up looking for a while. Exchange your outer robe with mine."

Before the Queen even had time to think Eun Soo was helping her out of her robe. "I will draw them off while you get to a safer place."

"But what about you? I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"No sacrifice, I promise. Just a little misdirection. Hurry!" Eun Soo led the Queen through the maze of passages. From a distance she could hear the men still searching. She stopped at the end of one passage and turned to the Queen. "Your Highness," she whispered, "Go straight down this passage. The fourth door to the right opens right in front of Lady Choi's chambers. If she's not there, please stay inside till she comes back. She will protect you."

The Queen clutched at Eun Soo's hand almost pleadingly but Eun Soo was firm. Besides she wasn't done with her instructions. "I will be fine, I promise. Please take this needle and get Dr Jang Bin to see it. We need to find out quickly what it is and more importantly if it needs a cure. Please also tell Lady Choi to keep you hidden till the King returns. I recognize one of your attackers as a palace guard. Please go!" Eun Soo urged her and turned back down the direction they came from. The Queen stood still for a moment hesitating. She heard an exclamation. They had spotted Eun Soo wearing her robes. Shaking off her indecision, the Queen followed Eun Soo's directions all the while praying for her safety.

The Captain of the Royal Guards raced towards the King and reached his destination by evening. Some distance away from the summer palace he stopped his men and sent ahead scouts to apprise him of the situation. The scouts' findings were disturbing. They reported that there was no siege and nothing untoward seemed to be taking place. Puzzled the Captain rode towards the palace.

Inside the palace Choi Young was seated beside the King while he conducted business with his councilmen. Ha Na's evidence was irrefutable and it seemed that things would turn out just the way the King had planned. Choi Young saw a young solider enter and have a whispered conversation with Joo Soek. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. When Joo Seok gestured him over, he immediately excused himself and stepped outside. He was surprised to see the Captain.

"General! We received a message that you were under attack. The message had the King's seal. The Queen herself verified it." The council was getting up for a break so Choi Young was able to inform the King immediately. The ploy was clear. Someone had wanted all security away from the palace and the queen was in danger. The King was torn. He wanted to go back and check on his Queen but his discussions had reached that crucial stage where he didn't want to abandon them. Sometimes being a King meant taking some difficult decisions.

"Captain, you must return immediately with your men. General, please send one of your men to check on what's happening at the palace. Make sure they come back immediately and report. I don't care how late it gets." Saying this he firmly compartmentalized his anxiety for his wife and went back to his council.

It would take the Woodlachi soldier two hours to reach the palace, and two hours to return. Assuming it would take him another hour to get a handle on the situation at the palace Choi Young calculated he had an agonizing five hour wait before he heard anything. The council stayed late continuing their discussion well past midnight. Choi Young and Ha Na anxiously watched for the soldier's return. When Joo Seok quietly gestured to Choi Young indicating the man had returned, he and Ha Na immediately excused themselves to hear what the man had to say. The King watched after them, anxious himself, but allowed them to inform him once they heard the report. Praying all was well, he continued his discussions.

Striding out Choi Young said shortly, "Report!"

"General! The Queen and the Healer are missing. They were said to be out in the gardens earlier this evening. The Queen's guards were found dead there but there are no signs of two women. The palace guards have started the search."

Choi Young walked back into the hall and held a whispered conference with the King who paled at the news but gathered himself together. He gave the council a brief version of the events and ended with, "I must leave now but I leave you with one though. Yuan's ruthlessness knows no bounds. They will not spare their own daughter for their own gain. Do we want to be under the yolk of such a country?"

The King left immediately. Accompanied by Choi Young, Ha Na and the Woodalchi he rode back in grim silence unbearably anxious to get back to the palace yet filled with dread with what he might find there. At the palace, the King dismounted saying, "Send the Captain to my chambers. I want a report immediately!"

He was followed by Choi Young, Vice General and Ha Na. At his chambers he was greeted by Lady Choi. Before he could speak Lady Choi put a finger to her lips and ushered him inside. He swept in and stopped short as he was greeted by the sight of the Queen rising from a chair. Unmindful of his audience he rushed to her and held her close.

Choi Young turned to his Aunt, a question blazing in his eyes. She looked sad as she shook her head. Choi Young had been a soldier for almost the entirety of his life. He had faced countless enemies with barely a qualm and had never felt fear. He felt it now, a fear the likes of which he had never experienced. There was just the one thought that ate away at him. What if he had lost her?


	19. Chapter 19

Had it been just a day ago he promised Eun Soo he would return safe? Disregarding the futility of it, time and again Choi Young cursed himself for not extracting the same promise from her. It was early morning and Choi Young had not slept in more than a day. But he couldn't rest till he found her. "Please be alright" was the desperate prayer he repeated to himself barely holding on to his composure.

"How did anyone know about the meeting?" The King demanded.

"There can only be two explanations. Either someone in the palace has betrayed you, or one of your council members has done so." Ha Na summarized quietly.

The King smiled bitterly, "Call me naïve, but I find it difficult to believe that you, or the General and Vice General would betray me."

Ha Na nodded, "I am honoured by your faith in me." She glanced over at Choi Young who remained silent.

The Queen had refused to rest even after the King returned. If possible her anxiety about Eun Soo was higher than even Choi Young or Ha Na. "Traitors can wait. We need to find the Healer first", she had said.

The Queen had told them about the palace guard Eun Soo had identified but she couldn't tell them who it was because she hadn't seen him herself. It was because of that her presence in the palace had been kept secret with most of those within the palace continuing to assume that the Queen was missing along with Eun Soo. She remained in the King's chambers where none but few trusted people were allowed in. Most worryingly, she had told them about the small dart that Eun Soo had intercepted.

"Has Dr Jang Bin identified the substance on the dart?" The King asked addressing his question to Lady Choi who bowed her head more to hide the sadness in her eyes. "He doesn't know exactly what it is, but has studied it enough to confirm that whatever it is, the Healer needs medical attention as soon as possible otherwise we don't know…." She trailed off looking at her nephew. He had regained that stoic expression that he had only just begun to lose. Gone was the man whose expression had softened lately. His eyes had taken on the same haunted quality that his Aunt had seen some years ago. Her heart filled with sorrow. Another loss meant she would lose her nephew completely.

Pushing his pain away Choi Young focused on the matter at hand. "All the guards have been questioned. Nobody saw anyone leave the palace. Even the patrol guards saw nothing amiss. It is just not possible to spirit someone away without leaving some trace." Joo Seok started at this.

"Maybe," he surmised, "they didn't leave from the normal exits." Ha Na caught on immediately. She said, "Your Highness the palace is a warren of secret passages built through the ages."

"But how many people know that?" The King responded. "Even the palace custodian is unaware of them."

Slowly Lady Choi said, "But Eun Soo is not. What if she didn't get taken away mistaken for the Queen? Do you think it is possible she is still around waiting for a sign it's safe to come out?"

Ha Na got up saying, "Your Highness, request permission to search the palace."

"Yes. Take as many men as you need."

"I'm not sure that's wise. We still need to safeguard the palace security. The less people who know about it the better. General, will you come with me? Vice General, will you bring one other soldier and we can spread out looking for Eun Soo." Nodding they made to leave when outside they heard some voices. Choi Young went to the door. When he returned he said, "Your Highness, Ki Chul wants to see you." The Kings lips thinned in anger but he nodded. The Queen and Ha Na along with Lady Choi stepped into an inner room.

Ki Chul appeared his usual arrogant self and bowed. He could make the supplicant act of bowing to a King an act of mockery.

"Your Highness!" he drawled in a voice that grated on Choi Young's nerves. "I hear you're having trouble within the palace again? And you've lost the Queen this time?"

"What makes you say so?" the King demanded.

Ki Chul ignored him. "And not just the Queen, but you've lost your Healer too?" he exclaimed in mock amazement. "I find it difficult to believe you've misplaced the Yuan princess and a contender to your throne all in one evening. Don't you think you should have safeguarded your house better before you tried to induce innocent patriots to fall in with your blind ambitions?"

The King didn't even bother to ask how he had come by that information. "She is not a princess of Yuan. She is the Queen of Goreyo and both she and the Healer are safe enough."

"Let me see and confirm for myself so my mind can be at peace. The safety of two important women is not a small thing."

"We do not display our women for anyone's peace of mind. Now please leave, I have important matters to look into."

"Youth is so impatient is it not? Very well, I will inform the Yuan ambassadors that the Queen is safe and Il Seung will be glad to know his daughter is in such….good hands." Bowing he left. All the while he was spouting his smarmy words Choi Young's finger itched to close around his throat and demand to know where Eun Soo was. If it wasn't for Joo Seok's warning hand on his arm he just might have. Stalking to the door he told a soldier to inform him when Ki Chul had left the premises. When the soldier came back to do so he turned to the King saying, "I will find your traitor, Your Highness, but I must find _her_ first." He stepped out closely followed by Ha Na and Joo Seok who had summoned Dae Man to help with the search.

"Vice General, will you check the eastern side of the palace? Check all her usual exits. Most of them lead to the market place and the main city. The General and I will check the western part." They split up and started their search. Ha Na led Choi Young to nooks and crannies on the palace ground he didn't even know existed. After looking down a trap door in an old store room Choi Young said with some amazement, "You both found all these places on your own?"

Ha Na smiled and said, "I can't take credit. Eun Soo did most of the finding and shared some with me. No doubt there are more she didn't tell me about."

They entered a broken pavilion in a forgotten part of the palace. Bending down Ha Na placed her hand on the wall. Joining her, Choi Young saw childishly drawn figures of birds, flowers and butterflies.

"This was her favourite place in the summer time. She would sit here for hours just staring into the sky. She so desperately wanted to be free of the palace."

"And I brought her back here." Choi Young stated his guilt lacerating him.

Ha Na looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself General. She came back here because I asked her to and she stayed because she wanted to. If she didn't, nothing could keep her here."

Choi Young was silent for a long time so Ha Na thought he must not be listening to her. She was surprised when he said, "I don't deserve it." Ha Na understood he was talking about a future with Eun Soo but misunderstood his reasons

"Why not? She is a good person. She is brave and resourceful and so kind. Her happiness is infectious. If you gave her a chance you would know that."

Choi Young was astounded, "Do you think I believe she is not right for me?"

"You don't. Am I not right?"

Utterly flabbergasted he said, "And she believes this as well?"

"I don't know. I never asked. But it's what I thought. After all what could possibly keep you from her when the affection between you is so obvious to anyone who has eyes."

Choi Young briefly closed his eyes. If he had unwittingly hurt her feelings in such a manner, it was another wrong he had done to her. "I never thought that, not for a minute." Ha Na's look clearly expected him to keep talking but he wasn't going to say anymore. If he was ever going to say the words it would be to Eun Soo. She had a right to hear them first or he wasn't going to say them at all.

They continued their search but found nothing. Choi Young was tormented by visions of stumbling upon her lifeless body all because they couldn't find her in time. Ha Na too was frustrated.

"We've looked everywhere" she said. "Where could she have gone?"

"Are you sure we've looked at all the possible places?"

Ha Na reared up in irritation, "Of course we have otherwise wouldn't I….." then she stopped. "No! She wouldn't be foolish enough to have gone there. She would, that little daredevil!" Saying this she took off at a run. Choi young followed her. They reached a far corner near a broken down wall and Ha Na began rummaging in the bushes.

"What are we looking for?"

"A very small door."

Choi Young wasn't sure of what she expected to find but she said door so he started looking for one. Finally Ha Na exclaimed, "Well done little one!" she sounded hugely relieved as she pulled out the Queen's outer robe from underneath a bush.

"She went through here." Ha Na said pointing to a rotting piece of wood covering a hole that looked barely big enough for a small animal.

Choi Young made to follow through but Ha Na held him back. "It's narrow at the beginning but I believe a few feet ahead it opens up into a wider tunnel. Eun Soo is smaller than us and if I remember correctly it's barely big enough for her. We'll have to go to the other end and look for her."

"Where is the other end?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me!"

"In the woods that border Ki Chul's property. It's brilliant actually. He would never think to look for her so close to his home."

"Where exactly does it come out?"

"I don't know. I've never been able to get through myself. She said there was a small pond and it came out on a ledge overlooking that, but since I've never been I can't tell you exactly where."

"Let's go."

Gathering Joo Seok and Dae Man they set off immediately. They couldn't afford to take any more men as essentially they were going to look for her in Ki Chul's backyard. They couldn't risk attracting attention. At the edge of the woods the four of them split up to cover as much ground as quickly as possible.

"Meet back here in an hour." Joo Seok called out

Choi Young set off looking for Eun Soo. It would have helped if he knew where he was going but he had to make do with mapping his path from the edge of the woods. He walked for what seemed like ages before he found a small pond dirty due to ages of disuse. On high alert now, he started scouring the area in concentric circles looking for any signs of Eun Soo. He then heard a rustle in the underbrush, then of a twig breaking, probably under a human foot. As the rustling got closer Choi Young tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword and then swung around unsheathing it at the same time.

By the time Choi Young realized who it was Eun Soo had jumped back. Tripping over a stone, she squeaked as she landed heavily on her behind. Utterly befuddled he looked down at her. Her skirts were coated in mud and her face was streaked with dirt but to him she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Relief washed over him. Then he realized how easily he could have hurt her himself. That, and fear and anxiety made for an explosive emotional outburst from him. "Of all the foolish things…Are you so anxious to die? Don't you know better than to sneak up on a soldier?"

She lifted herself to a seated position and said, "Sneak? I was making so much noise Ki Chul probably heard it in his chambers." Choi Young snorted at her wild exaggeration. "What were you thinking about so deeply General?" she asked. He shook his head at her coaxing tone, one he knew she used when she knew exactly what he was thinking but wanted to hear it anyway.

"I was…concerned." He admitted.

"Concerned?" Eun Soo echoed then her voice dropped to a mutter. He supposed she took exception with his choice of word.

Then another thought struck him. "Show me your injury."

Still seated on the ground, she stuck her foot out. He crouched down and took her foot in his hand. Lifting her hem he saw it and fear seized him all over again. The area around the tiny puncture was swollen and all the dirt could not hide the angry shade of red it had turned.

Standing up again he held out his hand to help her to her feet. "You're going straight to Dr Jang Bin and between the two of you I want answers about what this is at the earliest. Do I make myself clear?"

Brushing the twigs and leaves off her skirts Eun Soo mimicked the Woodalchi soliders' response, "Yes General!" and she grinned at him.

Her impishness brought on a relief so strong he was almost brought to his knees. Instead he said gruffly, "Next time I return to find you anything but safe within the palace I'm going to…" Breaking off, he bit back the fear that choked him at the thought of going through an experience like this again.

A light dancing in her eyes, she retorted, "If you come back to find me anything but safe you're going to…?"

As she threw his own words back at him, he felt the last of his defenses being decimated. Closing the distance between them, he put his arms around her, lifting her so he could look squarely into her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you myself to make sure the job is done properly."

Then he kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

After leaving the Queen, Eun Soo had rushed through the passages intending to get to one of the secret exits leading to the market place. There she planned to make her way to the Suribang so they could send a message to the General. However, it didn't quite work out that way. When she tried to exit the passage that would lead her in the direction she intended, she was spotted by the men. Thinking on her feet she went the other direction hoping she could circle back. Once she got there she realized she had to cross an expanse of garden unprotected by trees or bushes. The men who had followed her were joined by the third assailant and were standing in between her and the exit. Which left her with just one option. One she didn't like particularly. But the men were making a determined search across the grounds and she had no other option. Reaching her intended exit she stopped for a moment to think. She was reasonably sure now that there was no attack on the King and it was the Queen who had been the intended target. The General would have realized what was going on by now and her faith that he would come after her was unshakeable. She also knew Ha Na would be with him and if anyone could figure out where she'd gone it would be her sister. Fixing her resolve she removed the Queen's borrowed robe and stuffed it under a bush as a trail marker for Ha Na. Then she squeezed through a small opening and started the arduous task of getting through.

Making her way through the dark and damp passage she shuddered to think what else she may encounter. Firmly turning her mind away from what else maybe crawling around with her she determinedly made her way forward. When the passage opened up wider, she stood up thankfully and continued along. Finally she felt a draft of fresh air and realized that she had reached the other end. Now what? She decided to settle at the mouth of the passage while she thought about her options. She wondered if she should go back to the palace. Then again, she was tired and cold and starving and was in no mood to play cloak and dagger running about the palace evading traitorous guards and heaven only knew how many more were there. She could try to get out and make her way back towards the main markets but the thought of trekking through the dark and having to face other unknown dangers didn't appeal to her either. So she decided to wait. As night turned to morning she was bored. She wondered how news of her disappearance would be taken. Ha Na, she knew would keep calm and work through her worry focusing on finding her. She entertained herself thinking of how Choi Young would take it. As the sun climbed the sky her visions became more and more fanciful. Her favourite one involved him hearing the news then say that she was his greatest love and he would not rest till he found her. Of course, he was holding back tears all the while. Then when he found her he was going to sweep her off her feet and beg her forgiveness for being so pig headed. On his knees, of course. She practically rubbed her hands in glee at that last bit.

Finally! Finally she heard footsteps coming towards her. Her first instinct was to run out and announce her presence but the events of the previous night made her wary. Then she saw him and her relief made her light headed. She quickly made her way towards him, all caution forgotten. When she got closer a flash of steel made her take a step back and as luck would have it she tripped over something and fell flat on her back. His eyes widened in recognition and she paused to see which one of her fantasy visions would play out. Then he went and ruined it by shouting at her. Peeved she stuck her foot out when he asked to see it. As he studied her injury she studied his face. When she saw the lines of strain and worry on his face she forgot all about her imaginary visions. The reality was not as dramatic as she'd thought but by the look of him he had suffered and his inability to voice his worries would have made things twice as difficult for him. Still, she thought as he helped her up, he could have found a better word than 'concern'. It was so…tepid. Her mind wandered as he barked some instruction at her.

"….Do I make myself clear?"

She had no idea what he just said. Wanting to take the strained look away from his eyes she said, "Yes General!" sure it would amuse him, if only just a little bit. A strange light entered his eyes as he said, "Next time I return to find you anything but safe within the palace I'm going to…" Her words. Well, two could pay that game so she returned his words with ease. Next thing she knew she was being hauled up against him. When his lips found hers she thought abstractly that this was better than anything her imagination had concocted, and then she stopped thinking at all.

As Choi Young held her close his mind admitted what his heart recognized long ago. That this woman was vital to him. The thought made his tighten his grip on her. She struggled against his hold and he assumed that maybe, his advances were unwelcome. Of course, he admonished himself, this was neither the time nor place. He set her back down and loosened his hold on her but couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. When she wriggled her arms free, he regretfully waited for her to move away and was amazed when instead, she put her arms about his neck and drew him closer again. Yet, even as his heart felt fiercely exultant, he couldn't shake the weight that, once again, he had failed her in the one thing he had to offer her.

Later, much later, they broke apart and Eun Soo stared at him with such open mouthed bemusement he couldn't help but smile. "So there _are_ some occasions when you stop talking." Eun Soo turned bright red. "Well I…" she started but got nowhere, "And you just…" she tried again. "How…" at which point she gave up. Choi Young took pity on her and while he couldn't deny he enjoyed having the upper hand he also knew it wasn't going to last.

"Come. We must find the others and leave this place. Besides, your sister must be worried about you." He started to walk and she caught up with him in a few steps. When she slipped her hand into his, his steps faltered and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him radiantly and really, was there anything else he could do but to smile back?

Choi Young was sure that he had tarried too long and the others would soon be sending out a search party but he and Eun Soo were the first to reach the designated meeting place. Eun Soo felt as light as a cloud and felt sure she would float away at any moment. She also knew she was wearing a silly smile on her face.

Only to have it wiped right off when she saw Ha Na stalking towards her with an expression on her face that Eun Soo instantly recognizing what it meant. Trouble. When Ha Na reached her sister he grabbed her arm and hissed, "When are you going to learn to think before you act out your foolishness? What do you mean by sitting around here? Do you think you're on a picnic?"

"But what else was I supposed to do?" Eun Soo exclaimed, "I just..."

"No! Spare me the illogical workings of your twisted mind."

Choi Young watched this tableau in astonishment. Didn't he hear Ha Na call her sister a 'clever girl' back at the palace? Behind Ha Na, Joo Seok shook his head at his General. Before the two sisters could start a full blown argument he smartly inserted himself between them and said, "Eun Soo needs to get back quickly so the Doctor can see her."

"But she can't go back to the palace just yet." Choi Young said.

"That's alright. We'll go back, I'll identify the man and then Dr Jang Bin can see me."

But as it turned out on some matters Choi Young could be as implacable as her sister. "You will first see the Doctor. Then you will get cleaned up, eat and rest, _in that order_, then tomorrow we can talk about identifying the traitor. I will take you to my Uncle and Aunt."

"But the Queen…"

"The Queen is safe." Ha Na snapped. "Try and think about your own miserable life for once."

Eun Soo had a mind to childishly stick her tongue out at her sister's imperious words and if they didn't have an audience she probably would have. Taking in Eun Soo's scowling expression, Choi Young said, "We should leave this place. We have tested our luck enough for one day." But Eun Soo stood mulishly glaring at her sister. She had been through an ordeal, for heaven's sake! How could Ha Na scold her at a time like this? Ha Na took in the four accusatory faces staring at her. She took a deep unsteady breath. Joo Seok could tell she was holding back tears. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to." Eun Soo said sullenly, "I did the only thing I could think of at the time. Do you think I wanted to spend the night in the cold woods within easy reach of weird creatures, that Ki Chul being the worst of them all?" Eun Soo voice rose indignantly. Ha Na capitulated. She folded her arms around her sister saying, "Do you think you'll ever allow me a peaceful night's sleep free of worry for you?" A sentiment Choi Young whole heartedly agreed with. Relenting, Eun Soo returned the embrace.

Impatiently Choi Young said, "We should hurry back. I want you to see Dr Jang Bin immediately."

Turning to him Eun Soo said slowly. "I…err…had the whole night to think about what I was injured with."

"And?" Choi Young snapped.

Even more reluctantly Eun Soo answered, "Dr. Jang Bin cant to anything about this, any more than I can" Choi Young's jaw tightened. Turning to Ha Na, Eun Soo said, "Elder Sister, we're going to need Master Wen."

Ha Na simply stared at her. "That bad?"

Eun Soo nodded. "What are you talking about? Can't you cure it?" Fear and lack of comprehension made Choi Young's tone sharp. Eun Soo looked at him thoughtfully. Starkly he asked her, "Are you going to die?"

"No! Well not if I can get to Master Wen quickly." Noting his face had gone a sickly shade she said softly, "It will be alright."

Ha Na sprang into action. Briskly she said, "It will take time to get Master Wen. However, I know the Younger Master Wen is nearby on family business. I will bring him. He should be able to do enough to buy you time to get to Master Wen."

"Joo Seok _ssi_, will you come with me?" Joo Seok looked to Choi Young for permission which was given immediately. Choi Young sent Dae Man ahead to bring Dr. Jang Bin, "in any case" then mounted his horse, settling Eun Soo in front of him and set a hard pace. Despite his worry, he pulled her back so she could rest against him. She shifted further till she found a comfortable position then settled down. They rode in silence for a while then Choi Young asked,

"Who is Master Wen?"

"Hmmm? Master Wen? Well, as you can probably tell from his name, he is a native of Yuan. He was part of the Emperor's royal infirmary and a particular favourite till I suppose someone got jealous of his closeness with the Emperor and tried to frame him for trying to poison the Second Prime Minister…or was it the third? I don't remember. There wasn't enough evidence or some such thing and the Emperor was loath to execute him but had no choice but to exile him. So Master Wen brought his family to Goreyo. They moved further inland to the mountain area in the neighbouring Gyo Joo Do province. The previous King wasn't happy with him being here because he thought that Yuan might perceive that he was supporting Master Wen's supposed assassination plot. But Master Wen was...is, a skilled healer. He saved the magistrate's son from certain death and was given the magistrate's protection as long as he minded his own business and was never seen being even remotely connected with the Capital or anything to do with politics."

Choi Young silently processed this. "And how did you come to know Master Wen?"

Eun Soo shifted again, readjusting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Absently she played with the ties of his sleeve as she spoke. It was an unconscious gesture but Choi Young was oddly touched.

"Master Wen is a friend of Teacher Shin Do. When Ha Na took me from the Capital, Teacher Shin Do left me in the care of Master Wen's family. He taught me everything I know. He really is the most wonderful man and his family was so kind to me."

"And the Younger Master Wen is…"

"His son, yes" Eun Soo nodded bumping her head against his chin. "He had almost finished his apprenticeship with his father when I arrived. So he gave me some of my earlier lessons. He's a lot of fun." Eun Soo said enthusiastically. "I know you'll like him."

"I'm sure," replied Choi Young shortly. He was sure he wasn't going to like the Younger Master Wen. Eun Soo sat quietly trying to figure out how she could bring up their kiss from earlier, but couldn't resolve how to do so without embarrassing herself. There was also the stubborn part of her that was annoyed at how much encouragement a man could possibly need. She mulled over it but couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer.

Choi Young was sure Eun Soo was contemplating something. Something not good, if the ferocity with which she picked at his sleeve was any indication. If he were to make a guess, it would be about earlier. But the feelings that propelled his actions earlier, now just seemed so inadequate. The thought of having such a vibrant life in his care frankly frightened him. After a while, the tension eased out of her shoulders and she relaxed. She was obviously exhausted because shortly after that, she fell asleep.

Eun Soo didn't wake till Choi Young stopped his mount in front of his Uncle's house around late afternoon. He gently shook her awake, but she found she didn't have the energy to even open her eyes. At the back of her mind she knew her lethargy was not entirely due to lack of sleep and she knew it was scaring Choi Young, but she couldn't even muster up the strength reassure him. She was lifted from the horse and carried indoors. Hushed voices spoke around her, but all she wanted to do sleep.

Choi Young lay her down on the pallet and looked at her face which had turned a shade of blue grey. Her pallor terrified him. His Aunt helped her out of her dirty outer garments and put on a set of clean ones. Feeling utterly useless he took a bowl of water and a soft cloth and wiped the dirt from her face and hands as best as he could. When he was done he sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his he looked down at her. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered. "I am unable to fulfil my duty to my King with my whole heart, how can I promise to do well by you? For so long, I've wanted nothing more than to be allowed to die, just so I can be spared the effort of doing it all again tomorrow. I know a million ways to kill but I don't know anything about living. What kind of a life will you make with a man who always had the shadow of death over him? Can I even ask that of you?" As Eun Soo slept on, Choi Young knew it was unfair for him to ask these questions when she couldn't answer them. He also knew fully well, she would knock down each of his arguments. And what he feared most was that she would give him hope. Hope that he too would have the sort of life that included life and living and most of all, family. A hope he had once had before the world came crashing down around him. And he just did not have the strength to open himself up to such pain again. He bowed his head in shame at his weakness as he finally acknowledged that sorry truth. Kissing her hand he set it down gently then he leaned forward to kiss her forehead and whispered softly, "I will give my life for you, but I don't think I can make for you the kind of life you deserve. Forgive me."

When Ha Na arrived late that night with Young Master Wen, she found Dr. Jang Bin sitting with her. "Where's the General?" She asked him.

"He left when I arrived. He said he had some work to be done." Ha Na's brows furrowed in annoyance but one look at Eun Soo and she forgot the General. She introduced Master Wen who then quickly began his examination.

Choi Young stayed away all night, though with every fibre of his being he wished to be by Eun Soo's side. He was relieved when Dol Bae informed him that Master Wen had arrived. But sleep eluded him, so early next morning he made his way to his Uncle's. Ha Na stood outside with a man he presumed was the Younger Master Wen. As Ha Na made the introductions, Choi Young decided his instinct about the man was correct. He didn't like him. Master Wen had a cheerful, smiling countenance which he gave Choi Young the full benefit of.

"How is she?" Choi Young addressed his question to Ha Na but Master Wen replied.

"It's a good thing I was nearby visiting my sister's family. Eun Soo's condition was deteriorating quickly." Again with the name! Sourly, Choi Young wondered why she continually allowed people to address her informally. "I have given her something to stop the poison from spreading further. She will be weak but able to function normally for a few days. But I need to take her home with me." Rationally, Choi Young understood what the man meant, but the words brought on a fierce envy. This man had a home to take her to.

"Father will know what to do" he continued.

"How long?" Ha Na asked.

"She should take about two weeks to heal. Maybe three if the dose has been strong. Given that it takes four days to travel to my home, she can be back within a month."

A month? Choi Young, who had already decided he would let her go, was seized with panic at not even being able to see her for a month. Master Wen's next words stopped him cold.

"Though I don't see why she needs to come back here. I told her to come home when her task was done. It would be such a joy for us to have her back. She is as much family as any of us."

"Well, you'll have to ask her that yourself," Ha Na said diplomatically.

"I will." Master Wen said, "Come, she should be waking now and she needs her medicines."

Eun Soo was already awake. Ha Na entered first followed by Master Wen while Choi Young hung back a little.

"Young Master Wen!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"When the prettiest girl in Goreyo needs me, where else will I be?" he teased.

"I woke up with a terrible taste in my mouth. I should have known it was one of your medicines. You're the only Healer in the country who takes special pleasure in making his medicines taste absolutely horrid."

Wen laughed and held out a small vial. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Eun Soo groaned as she dramatically lay back down and covered her head with her quilt saying in a muffled voice, "Why don't you find yourself a wife to bully and leave me alone!"

Wen laughed out. "When you stop running around getting into trouble, maybe I'll do just that," the teasing insinuation was crystal clear however, it might have helped if someone had thought to clarify to the General that Young Master Wen's wedding date had been set for next month. Eun Soo said a rude word which appalled Ha Na but it only served to amuse Wen further.

"Really, one would think living in the palace taught you something about being ladylike!"

From under the quilt Eun Soo said, "The day I need to learn about being a lady from you I…" but she got no further as Wen plucked the covers from her head and leaned down to put his arm around her shoulder bodily lifting her to a seated position. Holding her arms in place he jested, "Are you going to drink this like a grown up or do you need to be treat like a child?"

"Fine!" Eun Soo said as she took the vial and drank. She made a horrible face after that saying, "Are you trying to cure me or kill me? I swear I won't be able to taste any food for a month." Wen simply laughed and let her go.

Throughout this exchange Choi Young clenched his fists in an effort to not wrap them around Wen's throat. Taking in his rigid expression Ha Na made to explain then wisely decided to let things be. Instead she addressed Eun Soo, "When you're feeling a little better you should be prepared to leave with Young Master Wen."

"But I can't go without identifying the soldier first!"

Choi Young finally spoke, "I have made the arrangements. When you are feeling up to it, we can return to the palace. It will not take long." Eun Soo finally noticed Choi Young and her expression brightened considerably. She had been disappointed when she woke to not find him with her.

"Let's get you some breakfast Master Wen." Ha Na said ushering him out.

Walking to Eun Soo, Choi Young said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Master Wen's medicines are horrible but they are effective. And when I get to Gyo Joo Do, Old Master Wen will make me fully well again." Then her brows wrinkled. "But I have to go away for a while. Can you not come with me?"

"I cannot. I have work to see to here." Eun Soo's face fell.

"And," this was the part he dreaded, "I think maybe you should think about not returning to Gaekyeong."

Astonished she asked, "Why?"

"You ask why? You have had nothing but a series of accidents, each one potentially fatal. What person in their right mind would want to remain in such a situation?"

"But," she hesitated, "do I not have a reason to be here?"

Choi young hardened his heart against the unvoiced plea in her question. To give her a reason to come back.

"No. You have done admirably in the task you set for yourself. Ha Na's part in this, too, is almost done. Go away from here. Build a life for yourselves."

"What about my affection for you?" Bravely she added, "And yours for me?"

Choi Young pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He should have known she would not back away from awkward conversations. But of the pitifully few things he could give her, the truth was one of them.

"You are beautiful, and good and kind. You're everything a man can ask for. But that man cannot be me. I should not have allowed it to come this far."

"Why not?"

He paused, searching for the right words. In a tone what begged her to understand he said, "Every time I stand in front of the King, I wonder if today is the day I should just stop fighting because it is easier to die than to live the way I have for over fifteen years. I am a soldier. I don't know how to be anything but a solider. But a solider whose heart wavers in battle is a dead man."

"I don't see what this has to do with us. You can always leave."

"I cannot leave, don't you understand? I have promised on my honour to serve the throne for as long as I live. If I left, I don't even have my honour with me. Is that the kind of man you would give your life to? I can't even protect you!"

Eun Soo's eyes blazed with anger, "I am not asking for your protection. I have told you a hundred times I don't need you for protection" she shouted.

"Then what do you want from me? The only thing I'm fit for is being a solider and I have already proved that when it matters most, I failed at that as well."

Pushed beyond her endurance Eun Soo said, "I am not a coward like her to kill myself because my faith in you wavered." The minute she said it she wished she could take it back. Choi Young's eyes hardened.

"At least she understood the futility of a lost cause. Live a happy life away from here. Knowing that is enough for me."

She stared at him unable to speak, unable to react because of the riot of emotions going through her. Anger, heartbreak and pain.

"I will take you to the palace. Once you've identified the man, you can leave."

True to his word, Eun Soo was in and out of the palace in less than an hour. Once she'd recognized the man and pointed him out the palace guards apprehended him and whisked him off to the dungeons. Lady Choi came to say goodbye and wish her health. Eun Soo's internal turmoil further weakened her. Choi Young watched as she took her leave of his Aunt. She seemed to be getting weaker and when her steps faltered he simply picked her up in in arms. As he walked her towards where Ha Na and Master Wen were waiting, he said, "If you ever need anything, please send a message."

Choi Young lifted Eun Soo to ride with Ha Na. His expression revealed nothing but a careful observer might have caught the unconscious movement as he rubbed his hand against chest. He stood and watched as they rode away, her unhappily whispered last words to him echoing in his mind.

"I need you."


	21. Chapter 21

The Woodalchi missed their Healer and unlike their General, they were not afraid of voicing it.

"When is our Healer coming back?" was a question he heard often in the first week of her absence.

"She isn't" was his succinct answer every time. Eventually, they stopped asking yet her absence was like a physical cloud that hung over them. They were all too well trained to let it affect their duty but gone was the cheer and banter. There was no more light heartedness, no more stories to tell. Life in the barracks went back to what it was before she arrived and infused the very air with her optimism and liveliness. Duties were conducted in an efficient and timely manner but it was like the heart had gone out of their existence. None, however, felt the pain more deeply than their General. Eun Soo had been gone three weeks yet the brutal ache in Choi Young's heart refused to go away. He immersed himself into work with a demonic urgency as if he feared even a moment alone to allow himself to think would break him. He wanted to push all thoughts of her away till the time it longer had the power to affect him. But Eun Soo wouldn't allow it. She may have lost the first skirmish with him, but even sick as she was, she continued to wage war on him. With a determined persistence, her presence reached out to him even from a great distance away.

Choi Young had sent a solider to escort Eun Soo to Master Wen's home. His orders were to stay there a few days then return with a report on her condition. When he returned ten days later he went to give his report to his General. "The Healer was very sick on our journey. Young Master Wen had to pour medicines down her throat every two hours." The soldier's eyes dimmed in remembrance as he admitted honestly, "I thought she was certainly done for."

Choi Young listened impassively but her words, "I need you" reached out to him again. The soldier continued, "But once we reached there, the Older Master Wen took charge immediately. Our Healer was mending within a day. On the second day she was conscious enough to talk briefly. She, er," he said holding out a piece of paper to his General, "sent this for you. She said to tell you, she was too tired to write at length, but to expect more soon. Oh, and Old Master Wen said she will make a full recovery in a few weeks." Placing the missive in the inner pocket of his robes Choi Young dismissed the soldier then calmly went about his day fighting his acute awareness of the piece of paper he had tucked away. It wasn't until much later that night he allowed himself to pull it out. For long moments he stared at it, wondering what she would have written. He shook his head at his own foolishness. There was only one way to find out. Opening it, he read her message. The shaky letters told the story of how unwell she was when writing it. It was also brief, consisting of only one word. '_Coward_'.

After that, the flurry of missives astounded him. It was as if every man journeying from Gyo Joo Do to Gaekyeong stopped at the Wen household first in order to deliver a message to him. Her letters took various tones, reflecting her mood when she wrote them. Some were cajoling and coaxing, some scolded and threw insults at him, and sometimes she used logic and reason with a skill that would put the court scholars to shame. The ones that tested him most were where she pleaded with him to see reason. He ignored them all. Despite what anyone said, he stubbornly held on to his conviction that it was what was best for her.

"How long are you going to carry on this way?" Lady Choi asked him.

"As long as it takes for her to understand."

"Do you understand yourself?" his Aunt asked derisively.

"What can I…"

Wearily Lady Choi cut him off. "I've heard your reasons and they do not make sense to me. That girl has given you her affection. You can't sleep for worrying about her then why are you sitting here and not with her?"

Choi Young sat silently for such a long while his Aunt assumed that he had once again shut her down. She was surprised when he finally said, "Why? What have I done to deserve it?"

Lady Choi sighed then she said, "When you get as old as me, you realize that some things in life do not have an explanation. Life is not the same as a money lender's ledger book where a credit gives you rewards and a debit punishes you. We don't always get what we deserve. The previous King was a dissolute wastrel yet he never had any opposition from his council or any problems with Yuan. From his perspective, it was an ideal rule. Our current King is good man yet he has had to face troubles that can weigh down even the most experienced rulers, leave alone one of his age. Ki Chul continues to thrive despite his evil deeds while people like Teacher Shin Do suffer when they try to do the right thing. We can only endure what is hard and when happiness comes our way, we can try to preserve it as well as we can. She has pledged herself to you. Why? It doesn't matter at all. In your attempt to shield her, you are only causing her more pain. Unless," she looked thoughtful, trying to give him the benefit of doubt, "you really don't hold any feeling other that what any soldier would feel towards someone weaker who might need his protection. In that case maybe you've done the right thing."

Through clenched jaws he asked, "How can you even ask me that?"

Standing up his Aunt said, "Then stop punishing yourself for what someone else did. Better still, stop punishing her."

"The evidence against Ki Chul is mounting" the King exclaimed in satisfaction one morning. "Soon we will have enough to negotiate with the Ambassador." Choi Young nodded as the King continued, "That man has eaten away at our core like a termite. His removal may not solve the problem with Yuan entirely but at least we will then have a fighting chance. When is Ha Na arriving with the evidence against the council member?"

"By the end of this week, Your Highness."

Taking in Choi Young's expression the King asked, "By the way General, how is our Healer doing? Has it already been seven weeks since she left?"

Seven weeks, three days and six hours, Choi Young silently counted in his head. "I hear she is doing well, Your Highness."

"Will she be returning with her sister?"

"No." She wouldn't be coming back. Not because she was ill, not because it wasn't safe and certainly not because she didn't want to. It was because he told her not to. His thoughts were confirmed when later that day he received yet another letter. It began in her characteristic manner. She didn't waste words with the formalities and dove straight in. It said,

"_I am through trying to convince you_."

This was what he was waiting for, yet now that it was here, the sadness suffocated him. It was further intensified when Ha Na arrived a few days later and gave him a look so cold he could have frozen on the spot.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is well" came the curt response then seeing how terrible he looked she unbent a little. "The adjustment has been hard on her, but Lady Wen keeps her busy with wedding preparations to keep her mind off…things." She was then called away to give her report to the King.

"Your Highness, we have intercepted missives from Ki Chul to Councilman Myong Shik. They carry specific instructions along with his seal so there is no room for obfuscation. We also have a witness willing to testify and share previous correspondence specifically related to the attack on the Queen. There is also mention of the plot to steal your seal before you even left the palace. Once we arrest your councilman we should be able to prise that man's identity out of him."

"This witness. Who is it? And what does he want in exchange?" The King asked.

"She." Ha Na replied. "Myong Shik sorely mistreats his wife and daughter. She tolerated it for many years but now I hear he wants to marry his girl off to an old man with three existing wives as barter for mercantile favours. The wife is willing to give us her full cooperation in exchange for a position in the Queen's palace and an assurance of a good marriage for her daughter."

Once again the King was struck by how women could change the course of destiny if pushed too far. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment Your Highness."

"I will speak to the Queen about this immediately."

The Queen agreed readily. "I will be happy to offer my support to that poor woman."

"Why don't they teach us this basic thing?" the King asked. "We men are taught so many things to prepare us as future leaders. But nobody ever teaches us to treat our women right. We persist in thinking of them as weak creatures of little or no value. How can we all live in such wilful ignorance?"

The Queen simply smiled, "I am grateful to them all. To this good woman, to Ha Na, to Eun Soo." Nodding the King said, "I will do my best by them."

Ha Na didn't think even for a minute that the General would misinterpret her words. She knew Eun Soo had been driving people daft with the number of letters she had sent to the General. She didn't know their contents else she would have stated very clearly whose wedding it was.

However, the General did misunderstand and if the day before he had thought he could have sunk no further he was wrong. Ha Na's words of a wedding catapulted him into a whirlpool of emotions. Eun Soo had said she was done with him. Did that mean she was moving on to a better life just like he told her to? And a better man? Young Master Wen kept telling her to come home. Had he offered to share his home with her permanently? Worse, had she accepted? He knew he had no right to, but he still felt betrayed. She had spent so many months trying to convince him of her affection. Was it so shallow? Or had she simply given up in the face of his stubbornness. Such thoughts continued to trouble him as he rode out with the palace guards to arrest the Councilman.

Back at the palace, Ha Na sought out Joo Seok. "I have to talk to you" she said. He led her to a quiet part of the barracks and sat down. She fidgeted a bit but didn't say anything. To ease the tension he asked her, "How is your Sister?"

Letting out a breath Ha Na said, "Physically she is fine. I stayed with her for a month till her health improved. She will live."

"That is good to hear."

Ha Na said, "She is heartbroken though."

"The General doesn't seem to be showing any signs of changing his mind. I don't understand why though."

"I understand," she said disjointedly. Choi Young didn't know it but if there was anyone at all who understood his twisted thinking, it was Ha Na. "He wants to keep her safe. There are things he needs to accomplish whether he likes it or not. If he kept her close, her importance to him makes her an easy target."

Perplexed Joo Seok said, "But how is that a better option? Staying apart and enduring heartache instead of accepting the time they could have together. Being alive is not the same as living."

Ha Na sat down next to him and looked determinedly at her fingers twisting in her lap. "The first month was very hard on Eun Soo. I watched helplessly as her faith wavered. As I watched her heart break bit by bit I realized, what the General is doing to her, I have done to you. And if I have ever caused you pain like that, I am so, so sorry." Her voice broke a little on the last word. "I keep pushing you away expecting you to give me your trust and understanding, but I have never returned the same. And I too used that useless excuse – that it was for your benefit. You were the only one to realize my value as a person when I was nothing more than a frivolous girl. And I never even told you how much that meant to me." Swiping at her eyes she turned to him determination in her eyes. Reaching out to hold his hands she said, "So I have come to give you my pledge. I want nothing more than to be by your side for as long as the fates will allow." He stared at her. When his response wasn't immediate Ha Na began to feel a little foolish and a whole lot afraid. She cursed that she had left it too late. She and the General really were the worst kinds of fools, weren't they? "I understand if you don't want to…" she said as she started to withdraw her hands but immediately he tightened his grip. Waiting till she looked at him Joo Seok said, "I would be honoured."

Choi Young returned with his prisoner that night. All was in preparation for the interrogation at first light. But at that moment his thoughts were full of Eun Soo. His mind warred with itself. Should he go to her? He desperately wanted to. But what would it achieve? If she had decided to move on with her life he would further cause needless pain. But he needed to see her. It had been so long. There were times he saw her smiling expression in his mind's eye. Sometimes he would see or hear something that was sure to amuse her and his first thought was always "She would like that" and when the realization came that he couldn't tell her, the pain took his breath away, every single time. That night, through the depths of his misery however, he could see Joo Seok had something on his mind as he gave his report. When he was done he continued to stand in front of his General. "Is something the matter?" He asked his Vice General

Joo Seok's chest puffed up in pride as he answered, "Ha Na has agreed to be my wife."

Trying to react like a normal human being he forced himself to say, "That is indeed good news.

"We agreed we would rather we face our challenges together than be unhappy apart."

"Even though it means you would constantly worry about her safety as long as Ki Chul is alive? And as a soldier's wife, every time you leave there is a chance you may not return?"

"I would trade my life for a week's happiness with her." Joo Seok said sincerity shimmering through from his very core.

The words sent a bolt of awareness thorough Choi Young. Forcing his mind back to his Vice General, he asked, "When is the happy occasion to be?"

"After the King's meeting with the Ambassador. Whatever the outcome, we will marry after that."

Nodding Choi Young said, "You will be missed."

Joo Seok looked at him in surprise, "I do not intend to leave the Woodalchi, General."

"Do you not think your time would be better spent protecting your family?" Choi Young asked genuinely curious.

"My destiny led me to the King's service. I believe I still have a purpose to fulfil here. But I will have another responsibility, one I take gladly. It is a big undertaking but I believe I can do full justice to both. I would, however, request your permission to find a house nearby."

Choi Young absently gave his permission. He sat in his room for hours deep in thought. His Vice General's words had found their mark. 'I would trade my life for a week's happiness with her.' It was simple really. She said she needed him. The truth was, he needed her more.

Eun Soo nerves were stretched thin. Not having received a single response to even one of her many letters, she was unsure of what her next step should be. Should she continue her written attack on him? Should she just go back to the capital and force a confrontation? She didn't know and she was growing increasingly annoyed with herself at her indecision. Young Master Wen's new bride was seated in the centre of the courtyard receiving gifts and blessings. Eun Soo fidgeted and pulled at the confining layers that Madam Wen had stuffed her into. She couldn't protest. After all that the Wen family had done for her the least she could do was to appear festive and not shame them in front of their guests. She even allowed Madam Wen's maid to pull her hair into some torturous updo with what seemed like a hundred pins sticking into her head. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she'd insisted on adding to the weight by putting on an enormous hair ornament.

For the last week, the Wen household had been overrun with wedding guests. Many were old friends of the family and were known to her. Person after person expressed their happiness at her return. "You must be happy to be home" was a constant refrain. It made her heart catch oddly every single time because at some point over the last so many months, home had become a small room within noisy barracks. It was waking up to clanging metal as soldiers trained accompanied with exuberant shouts for a job well done. It was sitting down to meals with over a hundred men, each one of whom called her Sister. It was Lady Choi and Uncle and Aunt. A place where she was valued as a person. All of which came courtesy of the one man who commanded their intense loyalty and affection. He truly believed he had nothing and no one to call his own. Couldn't he see how these people rallied around him and gave him their intense love and loyalty? And even as he tried to fool himself, they realized how much he treasured her and extended their warm circle to include her as well. As she looked around Master Wen's beautiful home surrounded by lush green mountains she regretfully admitted that she didn't belong there. Her heart was elsewhere and oh, how desperately she wanted to go home.

The old women all clucked over the bride. Two of the latest entrants, known gossips, gave her a large present and blessed her. Then they turned to Madam Wen and said, "Is everything alright?"

Confused, Madam Wen said, "Of course! What are you talking about?"

"There is an important looking soldier outside. Looks like he's come from the Capital. Maybe even the palace!" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"He couldn't be from the palace. They wear green I hear." The other one said, "This one was in black. It's nothing I suppose." She looked disappointed.

The blood rushed through Eun Soo ears. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Maybe he had sent one of the younger soliders. It was Dae Man, she told herself. Or maybe Dol Bae. "Red!" she exclaimed. The women gave her strange looks. "The palace guards wear red." Excusing herself, she got up and tried to walk slowly, simultaneously trying not to get her hopes up and preparing for crushing disappointment. She had barely taken two steps when her feet of their volition broke into a run.

Choi Young rode like a madman to get to the Wen home. Once he had conceded defeat in his inner battle, he was in a fever of impatience to see Eun Soo. Regardless of her arrangement with Young Master Wen, he had decided he would not allow her to deny him at least one conversation. Reaching his destination he found the place was bustling, almost like a festival. Was he too late? He believed he had come prepared, but the celebration was too much to bear. Besides, with this many people around, it may just be difficult to get to speak with her alone. He looked around and saw an older woman bossing the servants around with the ease and comfort of an old family retainer. Walking up to her, bold as you please, he asked to Eun Soo fully expecting to be told his expectation to see her on such a day was ridiculous. Regardless, he decided, he would tell anyone who cared to ask that he was on important palace business. Yes, that was a good reason. It would easily explain his presence. He was momentarily thrown when she readily agreed. "She would see me on such a day?" he asked despite himself then kicked himself for his stupidity when the maid gave him an odd look. "I will bring her," was all she said. The maid had just begun to walk towards the inner part of the house when he saw her. She came around a corner at a run. At the centre of the courtyard she stopped suddenly, her skirts swirling around her ankles as she searched the crowd. The old woman walked up and said something to her then turned to point at him.

When Eun Soo finally saw him, she simply stared. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Had her desperation become so great she had now begun to hallucinate as well? Someone greeted her, breaking her trance. Absently she returned the greeting then looked back to where he stood. He was still there. Slowly she walked towards him and when she got close enough, still disbelieving, she reached out her hand to touch his arm to make sure he was real.

"I need to talk to you," he said. When she heard his voice, the breath rushed out of her. He was here. And along with the relief that made her lightheaded came an intense anger. She nodded tightly then indicated for him to follow her. She led him out of the house and down the path, in the opposite direction of the village. A short distance away she veered upwards off the path and led him to a clearing. From there, they had a clear view of the Wen home down below. It was quiet and peaceful and incredibly beautiful, and completely at odds with Eun Soo's mood. With every step her anger grew. When she finally stopped to look at him, her expression so forbidding, Choi Young actually took a step back. Now that he had her here in front of him, all he could do was look at her. Just having seen her made him unsteady, he mocked himself that his senses couldn't possibly handle an actual conversation. Besides, he didn't know where to start so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You look pretty."

Her eyes narrowed and she said in a voice dripping with disdain, "Did you ride four days just to tell me that?"

"I, err, no." Stalling, he asked, "Are you sure it is alright for you to be here at such a time?"

She looked at him uncomprehendingly. He blundered on, "I mean, Young Master Wen….today of all days…what I'm saying is that his bride…don't you need to…" At which point she cut him off saying, "Young Master Wen's bride is sitting inside with Madam Wen. I don't think he's too concerned about my whereabouts."

"You mean, you're not…." Choi Young trailed off. As understanding came over her, Eun Soo laughed shrilly. "Is that what you're here for? To make sure I cannot pester you anymore? Did you perchance bring a wedding present as well?"

He flinched a bit at the pain in her voice. He caused it, but he was so relieved to hear that he would have the chance to fix it.

"I came," he said in a voice heavy with regret, "to ask your forgiveness." His apology took the wind out of her sails. She sat down on a fallen log and looked up at him. There were no further angry retorts or sarcasm forthcoming so he took that as encouragement to continue.

"I was wrong. So wrong, to send you away."

Her eyes filled with tears. Immediately he knelt down in front of her. "I had my reasons and I truly believed them. Later we can take them on one by one and you can tell me how foolish I've been. But the only important thing I need you to know now is that I'm asking…no, I'm begging for you to allow me to be by your side."

It seemed like she'd waited forever to hear these words. Hearing them now overwhelmed her and she gave in to her tears. Ready to be comforted, she leaned forward and Choi Young wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap as he seated himself on the ground. He held her for long minutes as the tension and unhappiness of the last few months gained release through her tears. He felt lower than a worm knowing he caused this. He whispered words of comfort to her, gently rubbing her back trying to soothe her. When her sobs finally gave way to sniffles, he said, "Please forgive me."

"You hurt me so much," she whispered and once again he cursed his own stupidity for thinking his actions were for her wellbeing.

"I will do anything in my power to make it up to you. Please don't cry anymore."

"I can't help it," she hiccupped and a fresh wave of tears overtook her again. Finding her pain unbearable to witness, he put his hands around the back of her neck and pushed her jaw up with his thumbs so she was looking straight up at him. As tears ran down her face he said, "You will stop now" in his most commanding voice. Through her tears, Eun Soo snorted and said, "Am I one of your Woodalchi that you can order me to control my feelings."

Relieved at her show of annoyance he said with a mock sigh, "No, I have no real expectation I can order you to do anything. Even when you do listen you make me regret having given the order. The past two months have been the worst I have experienced in a long while. Do you know how terrible your letters made me feel?"

"Good," she said decisively and then finally she gave him her first real smile since he arrived. He had missed that smile so much it had become a physical ache and seeing it now made him lose his composure completely. This time when he kissed her it was with the firm belief that he was in his rightful place and with that knowledge came peace. He was where he belonged and he would do anything to make her life by his side wonderful. And he wouldn't have to do it all himself. She would be there to help as well.

When he broke away to look at her face Eun Soo glowed with happiness, "Are you going to do that every time you shout at me or hurt my feelings."

"Probably," he said, "Why? Shouldn't I?

"You should," she declared, "I really should have something to look forward to in exchange for putting up with your bluster and stubbornness." Her joy shone through her eyes and once again he pulled her to him, holding her close. It was as if, having given himself permission to not hold back anymore, he couldn't keep her close enough. Eun Soo sat in the circle of his arms utterly content. After a while he said, "You're sure? If you're not, tell me now. I won't let you take it back."

She marveled as she realized he didn't recognize his own worth. "I'm sure" she assured him quietly.

He wasn't done enumerating his many faults though. "I don't have very much. I mean I have some money. And after my mother died and I went into training my father sold the house in the capital, so all I have is a small house at the edge of the lake outside town but no one has lived there for years. And I don't know how long I can be a soldier anymore and…"

She laughed and said, "Stop! It doesn't matter. If you want to be a soldier, be one. If you want to leave, then leave. It doesn't matter where we live. As long as I am with you, I will be happy." Mischievously she looked at him, "Are you good with numbers?"

"I manage just fine. Why?"

"If you leave the Woodalchi and find yourself unemployed, you can take over the book keeping of my clinic if you must do something. You can help make the medicines too if you show enough aptitude."

"You would like that wouldn't you? Being my employer?"

"It has a certain appeal," she conceded.

"And if Ki Chul continues to be a threat to you?"

Impatiently she said, "Even if you stop being Woodalchi you're not going to forget how to use your sword will you? You may stop fighting for the King, but you're still going to do everything in your power to protect us aren't you?"

Smiling down at her he said, "You have an answer to everything."

"Just as you see problems in everything. Our life may not be perfect, but we will face our problems together."

He kissed the corner of her mouth sealing his vow as he repeated, "Together".


	22. Chapter 22

Choi Young knew he tarried on his way back but he couldn't help it. He was reluctant to let the real world intrude into the happiness he felt. He readily agreed to stay the night at Master Wen's and was gratified with the readiness with which they accepted him. Master Wen and his son each had a private conversation with him much as a father and a brother would and their concern and affection for Eun Soo warmed him.

On their journey back she asked him what they talked about. "I explained I would give my life for you." Twisting around to look into his face, she said pertly, "I would much rather you direct that determination into staying alive."

It was late evening when they reached the palace. He helped Eun Soo down yet was reluctant to let go of her hand. He was immensely tempted to pull her back up and ride out of the city. Maybe he could show her his cottage. But he knew he was needed here so he smiled down at her saying, "I know everyone will be very happy to see you. Why don't you go greet them? I will come find you soon."

On his way to the King, he was waylaid by his Aunt. Crossing her arms she raised her brows at him saying, "So you decided to use your brain after all." He didn't know how she did it. They had barely been back fifteen minutes. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment he said, "I, err, she came back."

"Of course she did. It is reassuring to know that the next Choi generation now has some hope of inheriting a little intelligence." Patting his cheek she went on her way leaving him a little flustered by her comment.

The King was very pleased to see him. Eyes twinkling he asked him if he brought the Healer back. Choi Young's confirmation was characteristically brief but his eyes gave him away. Smiling the King moved on to state matters.

"The meeting with the Ambassador has been fixed for five days from now. But we have a more pressing problem. Il Seung wants to see his daughter. The Ambassador insists he cannot be denied his parental rights. Says he wants to arrange a good marriage for her before he leaves so he can be at peace about her safety." Choi Young stated firmly, his meaning clear, "That will not be a problem. I will take care of it."

He found Eun soo talking to her sister. Ha Na's expression had lost some of its trademark seriousness of late and as he watched them talk over each he could finally see the resemblance between the two. Motioning to his Vice General, he quickly explained about Il Seung's intended visit.

"I think it is time I revealed myself." Ha Na said.

"Is that safe?" Joo Seok asked.

"It will be alright. There are some things I need to remind him of. Unless his personality has changed much over the years, it should be enough to keep him away from us for a long time."

The next morning the sisters prepared to meet with Il Seung. It was decided that even though he would probably come with the Ambassador and Ki Chul, they would insist on Eun Soo meeting with him in private. Before they arrived, Choi Young pulled Eun Soo aside full of instructions. "Do not enter the room before me. At no point will you get close to him. I will stand between you and him. And if he…"

"You will be there won't you? I will be fine" she assured him.

Il Sueng had already arrived when Eun Soo was escorted in. He got up and made to rush over to her like a concerned parent but found his path blocked by Choi Young.

"Are you denying me the opportunity to speak to my child?" he asked arrogantly.

In a soft and menacing tone Choi Young responded with, "You will keep your distance from _my_ woman. Say what you must and keep your hands where I can see them."

The man's face tightened in comprehension. Ignoring him, Il Seung addressed his daughter, "You have given your loyalty to the wrong King. By tying yourself to this man you have ruined things. If you had just allowed me to guide your future you could have been Queen."

Eun Soo simply rolled her eyes and said, "I'll take my chances. I think you, however, have bigger things to worry about." Ha Na was ushered in and seeing his elder daughter Il Seung's face paled. "I'm sure you're surprised to see me" she said. "I will be brief. I am sole witness to your plans to murder councilmen loyal to Yuan, _after_ the previous king died, just because they were not in support of Ki Chul. I am sure the Ambassador will not be pleased to hear that. They will not keep you in the Yuan court once they hear that, and outside of Ki Chul you have no protection in Goreyo and he will be dealt with soon. Cut your ties with Ki Chul and leave right away, or stay and you can be destroyed with him. Think carefully about your next steps."

He didn't have to think much at all. He was a weak man who depended on others to prop him up. And he had no compunction switching sides to ensure his survival. Back in court, the Ambassador and Ki Chul waited for Il Seung to return. Ki Chul was sure the King and his men would never hand over the Healer and was prepared to use this against them. However when Il Seung returned he informed the Ambassador that his daughter had already pledged loyalty to the King and that she further would be given the protection of the Woodalchi General's name. He made a short, affected, speech about how his heart was at peace knowing his child would be taken care of leaving Ki Chul glaring at him in rising ire. The Ambassador was happy to leave it at that. His instructions from the Emperor were clear. There was to minimum bloodshed.

Il Seung wisely left for Yuan straight from the court. He had no illusions Ki Chul would leave him alone and he wanted to be well away before he had time to plan his untimely demise.

The next few days Choi Young was kept busy making arrangements for the security of the King while he met with the Ambassador. In a show of good will, he agreed to meet with the Ambassador at the house they used as their offices when in Gaekyeong. Choi Young had argued strongly over this.

"Your Highness, it can be nothing but a trap."

"The Ambassador..."

"Will probably not do anything. But if Ki Chul finds the discussion is not going per his preference, he will not hesitate to attack you both."

"Then you'll just have to find a way to avert that" the King responded utterly unmoved.

So he did just that. He arranged for the King to arrive with a small contingent of soldiers, not enough to cause alarm but enough for immediate protection if anything happened. To anyone watching, the King traveled with a small guard while the majority of his army, palace guards and Woodalchi, remained behind in the palace. They were however given instructions to be prepared and on standby. So as to not alarm any watcher, nobody in uniform was to be seen outside the Ambassador's office. However, Choi Young stationed some of the Suribang boys to keep watch and in the event of an attack, they were to run to the palace and let the waiting soldiers know. Choi Young calculated that in an emergency, it would take at least three quarters of an hour for back up to arrive. He needed to keep the King alive till then. And himself as well. He started as a new awareness settled over him. He needed to come back, because she would be waiting. And, he thought ruefully, she had just forgiven him for the hurt he caused her. If he died she might bring him back from the afterlife just to give him a difficult time. The knowledge lightened his heart.

The night before the meeting, he walked back to the barracks, fatigued more in mind than body. He and his Vice General along with the Captain of the Guards and his second in command had spent hours going over the various possible scenarios that could play out the next day and carefully planned their counter actions for each. If he was honest with himself, and he admitted this was a new thing for him, he was concerned about tomorrow. There were too many things that could go wrong. As he neared his room his pace quickened. He knew she would be waiting for him and he was anxious to see her.

He smiled as he thought back to the night they returned. He was awakened by a perfunctory knock on his door followed by the sound of the door opening, then closing. It was very late. His mind eased a bit when he realised the intruder made absolutely no attempt to mask his presence. Still, a solider could never be too careful. However, when he heard the sound of a body bumping into something and a soft curse, he relaxed and got up to light a lamp. Once the room filled with light he turned around to see Eun Soo standing in the middle of the room clutching her hip, which she presumably bumped into the table in the centre of the room.

Rubbing the sting away she said, "I'd forgotten that was there."

He reacted predictably, "You should not be here. It is highly improper."

Ignoring him she sat down on his pallet as he loomed over her. "Didn't I tell you, I never do anything 'proper'?"

"What will you sister think? She will not be happy, and I am not keen on having her come at me with her dagger." Ha Na had moved into Eun Soo's room and would be sharing it with her for a while.

Eun Soo looked up at him. "I suppose she wouldn't be too happy," she conceded.

"There you have it. I…"

Grinning naughtily she continued, "But since she isn't there, what she doesn't know will not harm her."

"What?" he asked confused. She raised her brows and rolled her eyes at him, one of her million expressions he was learning and this one clearly expressed her disgust at his slow comprehension.

"Oh" he said then laughed. Conceding defeat he sat down next to her. Putting his arm around her he pulled her closer. "You really like getting your own way don't you?"

Settling her head against his shoulder, she nodded, "Oh yes, and it will do you good to remember it. And also that I am always right."

Mock seriously he told her, "But soon you will be the Woodalchi General's wife. What will everyone think if you run around doing as you please?"

"If I actually become ladylike and start to behave myself in the expected manner people will think you beat me into submission. And I will not have people talking badly of you. So really, it is for 'your own good'."

"Are you ever going to let me forget my momentary lapse in judgment?"

She thought about it for a moment then said, "No."

Tonight too, she was waiting. He thought she'd gone to sleep and was trying to be as quiet as possible when she turned around and sat up. Her hair hung over one shoulder and for a moment he stood still trying to etch the memory into his mind. It strengthened his resolve. He had to come back. He had just gained his happiness and wasn't willing to relinquish it just yet. Removing his shoes he went over and she moved to make space for him. Lying down he pulled her close. She didn't say anything but her fingers started drumming a nervous beat against his chest. He waited for her to speak, but she didn't. They only indication she had something on her mind was her fingers which tapped away more furiously as the minutes stretched, betraying her anxiety. Tiring of it he clapped his hands over her fingers holding them close to his chest.

"Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm the one that gets to stay back worrying about all kinds of disasters." she grumbled.

"If you think you are having a difficult time, think about your Sister."

Ha Na had wanted to come along for the meeting. She argued fiercely at not being allowed to accompany them especially since she had done most of the work in gathering evidence and putting together their argument and proposed agreement with Yuan. But the King was of the opinion that the presence of a supposedly dead woman would give rise to too many questions and besides, this was not the time to get into how they had come by their information. Ha Na conceded the soundness of the argument but fumed silently regardless. Choi Young looked at Joo Seok the entire time. He had wisely kept silent, having no wish to bring her ire upon himself but there was no denying he was pleased with the King's decision. He was even heard sympathizing with her later on. Choi Young shook his head over this and Joo Seok freely admitted that he admired his fiancé's courage and intelligence but had no wish to turn it against himself.

"I don't want to think about my sister. Right now I am worried about you." Sighing she said, "Tell me about this house of yours."

Conceding to her request to change the subject he said, "Soon it will be yours well." And then he told her about his one room cottage at the edge of the lake. How in summer, the reeds took on various hues and from a distance it looked like a moving painting. He told her how his father taught him some of his trademark sword maneuvers and showed him the best fishing spots and that he would take her there as well. He was appalled when she confessed she didn't know how to swim and was absolutely stunned when she revealed she didn't know how to effectively use a dagger either. He promised to teach her both and started to explain the science behind each. Somewhere during his descriptions she fell asleep.

Early next morning, Eun Soo helped him with his armour all the while wearing a stoic expression on her face. When he was done, she faced him looking absolutely glum. Forcing her to look at him he told her, "You will believe in me." She nodded and gave him a small smile. Satisfied with her response, he promptly turned his mind to the coming day. Eun Soo was left behind, a mass of nerves. Thankfully she was called out shortly after that to assist a woman who had just gone into labour. She thanked God for the distraction and for a brief moment she hoped it would take long enough to keep her mind off her worries. Immediately she felt like a terrible and selfish person wishing for someone else's pain just so it could serve her well. Determined to do her best to keep the poor woman as comfortable as possible, she left as well.

The meeting with the Ambassador was going well enough. Too well, Choi Young thought. The King had made a through case about how it was in both Yuan's and Goyeo's best interest to not go to war. As he said, "I and my country are willing to fight even knowing our chances of winning maybe slim. However, I hear your crops have not been good for some years and you have trouble even feeding your population leave alone being able to feed a warring army. I'm sure it has depleted your coffers as well. Instead, I am willing to give Yuan special dispensation in trade agreements in exchange for little or no interference in running my court."

When the Ambassador looked like he was being won over by the arguments, Ki Chul, who had insisted on being present, shouted, "I will have to inform the Emperor that his Ambassadors are too weak to be entrusted with controlling other countries. Do you think they will actually follow through on their promises?"

The Ambassador who had spent enough time in Gaekyeong to understand the cause of all troubles was the emperor's brother in law and not the King replied, "I too will have to inform the Emperor that the cause of his troubles with this country for years has been you and not incompetent leadership as you have fooled us into believing." Ki Chul was enraged. He stalked off shouting threats and insults.

The Ambassador thought this was the end of it and moved on to the details of the treaty between Yuan and Goreyo.

The King and his party, however, were tense. They knew Ki Chul was not one to give up so easily. Sure enough, half an hour later, there were shouts from outside and the sounds of swords being unsheathed and clanging against each other indicated a battle was going on. From the open window, Choi Young saw one of the Suribang boys race away, as instructed, to the direction of the palace. Forty five minutes, thought Choi Young. It was how long he needed to keep them all alive. While the King and his men expected such a reaction, the Ambassador's party was shocked. They were all seasoned statesmen and for all their talk of war and fighting they had never even been close to an active battle. The sounds of battle were coming closer much faster than expected. Choi Young ushered the King out. They exited the room in battle formation, four men in front, and four at the back with the King in the middle.

It looked like Ki Chul had brought his entire personal army. The sheer numbers would make their waiting time that much harder. It was time for a change in strategy. Taking the King to a room in the far corner of the building, Choi Young stationed all his men in front of it preparing for a siege. For himself, he was seized by rage at how much damage to a country one man brought about. This was also personal. Eun Soo and her sister had suffered far too much because of the far reaching impact of this man's actions on their young lives. He left determined to seek out Ki Chul and end this once and for all. He found him standing at some distance watching the bloody battle smirking in satisfaction. Choi Young, who had always prided himself of fighting with his emotions as cold as ice, was gripped by the urge to wipe the smug look of his face. Focusing on him, Choi Young started to fight his way through. His sword moved with speed and precision. At the back of his mind, he offered a brief prayer for the salvation of the souls of the men he had cut down. It was not personal. They had a job to do just as he did. The sheer numbers made his path that much more difficult. For every one he killed two more rushed at him. Someone bumped his back and he turned quickly to deal with the enemy at his back only to realize some of his men had followed him and were covering his back. He continued to advance forward.

Suddenly there were shouts as the place swarmed with men in red and black uniforms. Their backup had arrived. As Choi Young looked around, he realised Ki Chul had disappeared. Intent on finding him, Choi Young left his men to deal with the army and went looking for him. He gave chase as Ki Chul, in his rush to get away turned a wrong corner and found himself with no escape route. Realising he had no choice but to fight, he drew his sword and advanced on Choi Young. Ki Chul fought as he lived. Entirely without honour. However, Choi Young had to admit, he sword skills were good. His stamina however, was not good enough to sustain a prolonged fight with one of equal skill. As Ki Chul grew tired, he made mistakes in an attempt to end the fight quickly. It was this mistake that brought about his end. He made a wide parry and tried to put his sword through Choi Young's heart. But the General's reflexes were quicker and when Ki Chul couldn't pull back in time, Choi Young found his opportunity. Within seconds his sword was thrust between Ki Chul's ribs piercing vital organs. As the life drained out of Ki Chul he gave Choi Young a venomous look. He died with that expression on his face. Choi Young lowered his arm and gave him no further thought.

After that, the battle was over in no time at all. Ki Chul's army, overwhelmed by the skill of the Woodalchi and the Royal guards surrendered themselves. The Ambassador and his party, shell shocked by the attack, supposedly by one of their own, gave in to the King's demands and prepared to leave immediately. With great pride Choi Young and the Captain of the Guards realised they had a few injuries within their ranks but no casualties. After making arrangements to transport the injured men, they finally returned to the palace.

When Eun Soo got back, she was informed by a guard that the King and his men had already returned. Seeing the worry on her face he kindly informed her that he had seen the General as well with no apparent injury. Thanking him Eun Soo rushed away to look for Choi Young.

He was in his room. He needed to change out of his clothes which were covered in blood. He had been a little disappointed to find Eun Soo wasn't there waiting when he got back, but he understood it was better to have her mind occupied instead of spending her time worrying for him. He had just pulled out a fresh set of clothes when downstairs he heard her voice calling out to someone asking his whereabouts. Then he heard the sounds of running on the steps and his doors burst open. She was a little out of breath as her eyes moved over him obviously checking for injury. As she took in the blood covering his clothes he said quickly, "It's not mine." On hearing his voice she rushed over and tried to throw herself against him but he quickly put up his arms to hold her at arm's length explaining, "Let me change out of these robes first."

At his words she looked down at her own clothes. Shrugging, she pushed his arms away and wrapped her own around his neck. Well if she wasn't concerned, then he certainly needn't be. He held her tightly against him,. He was happy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

Shortly after the battle, early one morning Choi Young and Eun Soo woke Lady Choi, Ha Na and her husband and told them to accompany them to the temple where they got married. Lady Choi was appalled at the informality of the occasion telling them acerbically that only peasants married in such a haphazard manner. There was no dampening their spirits however. When Eun Soo sought Lady Choi's blessing she smiled so widely the older woman felt compelled to point out that in her day, "Brides were not allowed to smile so much as it may taunt the fates." It only made Eun Soo's smile wider as she hugged her new Aunt who pretended to be offended about being accosted, but was secretly very pleased.

Sometime after that Choi Young took Eun Soo to his cottage. She was utterly charmed by it and declared it to be the best home in all of Goreyo. True to his word, he taught her how to swim but they had to give up on the dagger because she couldn't even master slipping it out of her sleeve. Having ripped the sleeve off three of her robes she told him that he had better stick around for a long, long time because she obviously was going to be no good at protecting himself. He laughingly agreed but he was well aware that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

In a highly unconventional move, the King gave Ha Na a position among the court scholars. He declared that having achieved so much on her own, he was anxious to see what she could do with the support of a King. She and her new husband moved into a home a short distance away from the palace.

Eun Soo however was perfectly happy to live out her days in the Woodalchi barracks and had grumbled fiercely about having to move. The King allowed them to build a home very close to the palace and the footfalls between the General's home and the barracks was so high, their home became part of it by extension.

As a Healer patronized by the King, Eun Soo's fame grew far and wide and she finally had to hire two apprentices. They were both very fond of her despite her more than occasional impatience with them. She freely admitted she wasn't the best teacher and often, when they annoyed her she could be heard telling them that they should be glad the General decided to remain a solider with the Woodalchi else they wouldn't actually be sitting in front of her.

Evening was Choi Young's favourite part of the day. Regardless of his schedule, if he was in the Capital he would return home for his evening meal. It was all very ordinary, he was sure, but exchanging daily details with his wife was a pleasure he never wanted to forego.

A year ago, he believed he had nothing and no one to live for. Now, as he held her close every night, he thanked the fates for bringing her to him and giving him a chance at the family he'd always dreamed of.

There would be more battles, ones he fought for the King and ones he fought with her. Yuan may have conceded the first round to them, but there was no guarantee they would stay away forever.

For now he had everything he could possibly ask for, perhaps more. It was enough.


End file.
